


You might have made the wrong choice...

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader can die, Reader doesn’t appreciate this AT ALL, Reader enters a dating sim, Reader isn’t the protagonist, Skeletons don’t notice Reader, The DLC's are trying harder, The game is trying to kill you, until they do...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: Your life never really amounted to much but a choice at the last second grants you a SECOND CHANCE... no one ever said the it would be a good one.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 811
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Brightside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515507) by [FistfightingGodBrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FistfightingGodBrb/pseuds/FistfightingGodBrb). 
  * Inspired by [Transported into a shitty dating sim as a shitty villainess who can die any second!?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254107) by [ChocolateAndDespair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDespair/pseuds/ChocolateAndDespair). 



Your life was mediocre at best. You got up, you went to work, you sat in a cubical for hours on end then you went home to sleep. Day in, Day out. The only changes were the weekends where you did your household chores that you had put off during the week. At this point you could probably get to work blindfolded which wasn't much of an achievement really.

Today was just like any other, get up, get dressed, walk out the door. You got on the same bus, sat next to the same people, got off at the same stop and walked further down the same road... but then you heard a scream. It was so unexpected that it snapped you out of your monotone life, the world around you slowed down. Across the road was a woman who was on the floor with her hand reaching out as the person who knocked into her tried to help her up. In the road between you and her was a pram rolling towards you and a car speeding towards it, the woman behind the wheel was doing her makeup in her car mirror. Your body moves without you but you don't mind since you would have done this anyway. You drop your briefcase and sprint across the road, time slows more and you are able to catch the mothers thankful look as well as the look of horror from the woman in the car as she finally looks up. As soon as you shove the pram back towards the mother time speeds back up and you are thrown into darkness with a sickening ***crunch***

***Ping***

**You Died!**

**Name:** _Y/N L/N_

 **Born:** _D.O.B_

 **Cause of Death:** _Run Over_

 **Title:** _Last Second Hero_

 **Reward:** _Second Chance_

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Start a New Life?**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

You blink, then you blink again. You're dead? Well, it's not that surprising with how fast the woman was going but still. It's... It's a lot. But apparently you get a second chance if you want. Who are you kidding, of course you want too.

**Start a New Life?**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**New Game Loading. . .**

Wait... What?

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Game File Recognised**

Game? What did it mean GAME?!?!

**Rerouting To *Character Creation***

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Character Creation Loaded**

Suddenly the inky blackness disappeared and you found yourself in a dressing room in front of a mirror, what the fuck? You were covered in blood and several of your bones where sticking out of your body.... How hard did that car hit you???

**Welcome, Player 1**

**Are you a:**

**[ Boy ] / [ Girl ]**

You stay there for a moment just starring at your reflection before you shakily poke the **Girl** option.

**Are you sure?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

'Yes game, I'm sure' you think as you click the flouting button **Yes**.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Back to the basics_

 **Reward:** _(+1 Perk)_

**Fascial Presets:**

[Face 1](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/347551296247292768/)   
[Face 2](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/293085888254386194/)   
[Face 3](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/766245324088270136/)   
[Face 4](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/461619030555741086/)

You hover over each option but end up picking the one that closely resembles you, it would feel to weird to look in the mirror and see someone else.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Hello me!_

 **Reward:** _(+10 Stat Points)_

All of you injury's are GONE! Yes! This is great! You didn't even know that you where still in pain until it was all gone. Underneath the **Fascial Presets** button is a button that says **Extra Customization** , you decide to click it just to see what it's like. You end up playing with the body sliders for quite a while but really, who wouldn't? You end up looking a lot like you did originally but with a few modifications (you couldn't resist).

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _The finishing touch!_

 **Reward:** _(+7 Stat Points)_

**Enter Name:**

**_________**

You enter your real name since you don't think that you would be able to remember to answer to a different one.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Welcome to the world_ **_Y/N L/N!_ **

**Reward:** _(+10 Stat Points)_

**\- Stats-**

**STR: 8 + -**

**CON: 8 + -**

**DEX: 8 + -**

**INT: 8 + -**

**WIS: 8 + -**

**CHA: 8 + -**

**LUK: 8 + -**

**Points: 27**

**STR -** _Strength measures bodily power, athletic training, and the extent to which you can exert raw physical force. This effects your:_  
 **Athletics -** _Your Athletics covers difficult situations you encounter while climbing, jumping, or swimming. Examples include the following activities:_  
 _1\. You attempt to climb a sheer or slippery cliff, avoid hazards while scaling a wall, or cling to a surface while something is trying to knock you off._  
 _2\. You try to jump an unusually long distance_ _or pull off a stunt mid-jump._  
 _3\. You struggle to swim or stay afloat in treacherous currents, storm-tossed waves, or areas of thick seaweed. Or another creature tries to push or pull you underwater or otherwise interfere with your swimming._

 **DEX -** _Dexterity measures agility, reflexes, and balance. This effects your:_  
 **Acrobatics -** _Your Acrobatics covers your attempt to stay on your feet in a tricky situation, such as when you're trying to run across a sheet of ice,_ _balance on a tightrope, or stay upright on a rocking ship's deck. To see if you can perform acrobatic stunts, including dives, rolls, somersaults, and flips._  
 **Sleight of Hand -** _Whenever you attempt an act of legerdemain or manual trickery, such as planting something on someone else or concealing an object on your person. To determine whether you can lift a coin purse off another person or slip something out of another person's pocket._  
 **Stealth -** _Your Stealth is for when you attempt to conceal yourself from enemies, slink past guards, slip away without being noticed, or sneak up on someone without being seen or heard._

 **CON -** _Constitution measures health, stamina, and vital force. This is your ability to:_  
 _Hold your breath_  
 _March or labor for hours without rest_  
 _Go without sleep_  
 _Survive without food or water_  
 _Quaff an entire stein of ale in one go_

 **INT -** _Intelligence measures mental acuity,_ _accuracy of recall, and the ability to reason. This effects your:_  
 **Arcana -** _Your Arcana measures your ability to recall lore about spells, magic items, eldritch symbols, magical traditions, the planes of existence, and the inhabitants of those planes._  
 **History -** _Your History measures your ability to recall lore about historical events, legendary people, ancient kingdoms, past disputes, recent wars, and lost civilizations as well as being able to remember the subjects you studied at school_.  
 **Investigation -** _When you look around for clues and make deductions based on those clues, you use Investigation. You might deduce the location of a hidden object, discern from the appearance of a wound what kind of weapon dealt it, or determine the weakest point in a tunnel that could cause it to collapse._  
 **Nature -** _Your Nature measures your ability to recall lore about terrain, plants and animals, the weather, and natural cycles._  
 **Religion -** _Your Religion measures your ability to recall lore about deities, rites and prayers, religious hierarchies, holy symbols, and the practices of secret cults._

 **WIS -** _Wisdom measures how attuned you are to the world around you and represents perceptiveness and intuition.This effects your:_  
 **Animal Handling -** _When there is any question whether you can calm down a domesticated animal, keep a mount from getting spooked, or intuit an animal’s intentions._   
**Insight -** _Your Insight decides whether you can determine the true intentions of a creature, such as when searching out a lie or predicting someone’s next move. Doing so involves gleaning clues from body language, speech habits, and changes in mannerisms._  
 **Medicine -** _Medicine lets you try to stabilize a dying_ _companion or diagnose an illness._  
 **Perception -** _Your Perception lets you spot, hear, or otherwise detect the presence of something. It measures your general awareness of your surroundings and the keenness of your senses. For example, you might try to hear a conversation through a closed door, eavesdrop under an open window, or hear monsters moving stealthily in the forest. Or you might try to spot things that are obscured or easy to miss, whether they are thugs hiding in the shadows of an alley, or candlelight under a closed secret door._

 **CHA -** _Charisma measures your ability to interact effectively with others. It includes such factors as confidence and eloquence, and it can represent a charming or commanding personality. This effects your:_  
 **Deception -** _Your Deception determines whether you can convincingly hide the truth, either verbally or through your actions. This deception can encompass everything from misleading others through ambiguity to telling outright lies. Typical situations include trying to fast-talk a guard, con a merchant, earn money through gambling, pass yourself off in a disguise, dull someone's suspicions with false assurances, or maintain a straight face while telling a blatant_ lie.  
 **Intimidation -** _When you attempt to influence someone through overt threats, hostile actions, and physical violence. Examples include trying to pry information out of a prisoner, convincing street thugs to back down from a confrontation, or using the edge of a broken bottle to convince a sneering vizier to reconsider a decision._  
 **Performance -** _Your Performance determines how well you can delight an audience with music, dance, acting, storytelling, or some other form of entertainment._  
 ** _Persuasion -_** _When you attempt to influence someone or a_ _group of people with tact, social graces, or good nature. Typically, you use persuasion when acting in good faith, to foster friendships, make cordial requests, or exhibit proper etiquette. Examples of persuading others include convincing a chamberlain to let your party see the king, negotiating peace between warring tribes, or inspiring a crowd of townsfolk._

 **LUC -** _Luck measures your overall luck._

This feels like a heavy decision so you leave it and look at the only other option left.

**-SOUL-**

**Choose :** _1_

_(Required to proceed)_

**Determination:** _No one tells you when to stop!_ (+5 Base **Constitution** ) 

**Patience:** _If everyone quits before you then you’re the winner!_ (+5 Base **Intelligence** )

 **Courage:** _Come at me *****. I dare you!_ (+5 Base **Strength** ) 

**Perseverance:** _You’ll never stop getting back up!_ (+5 Base **Luck** ) 

**Kindness:** _If you smile when they stab you they might feel bad and stop._ (+5 Base **Charisma** )

 **Integrity:** _You won’t lie! Even when you probably should._ (+5 Base **Wisdom** ) 

**Justice:** _You will always stand up for what is right! No matter what!_ (+5 Base **Dexterity** )

Oh... This was a hard choice as well. What to choose?


	2. Chapter 2

You spend some time deliberating but end up spending your Stat points first to give yourself more time to think on the souls, they sound important.

**\- Stats-**

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 13**

**LUK: 9**

**Points: 0**

**Confirm?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

You click **Yes** after double checking and move on to souls. It takes another few minutes but you finally decide on **Kindness**. You watch as your **Charisma** jumps up by 5 making the final stat score.

**\- Stats-**

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 18**

**LUK: 9**

**Points: 0**

**Confirm?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

You click **Yes** again.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _This is who I am inside MOM!_

 **Reward:** _(+20 G)_

As soon as the achievement pops up the world around you falls away and you go plummeting, you try to scream but the air is stolen from your lungs. Suddenly the world reforms and your body moves without you, twisting so that you land on your feet. You land a little to hard though and a small spike of pain shoots up your left leg.

***Ping***

You blink and look around, your in a park. On your left is a small playground and on your right is the exit, behind you is a bench. You decide to sit on it.

***Ping***  
***Ping***

You find out that the **Pings** are coming from your phone, you pull it out of your pocket and realise what your [wearing](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/639511215814859929/).... WHAT THE HELL!!! OMG! You look like a slut! Please, please have a change of clothes. You search around you and find a small suit case, oh thank god! You open it and find... a bunch of similar outfits. What is this? You find a single [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/644718502885711280/) that you deem acceptable then you look around... it looks like the only place you can change is a large bush, you don't want to but you also really don't want to be seen in your current outfit. You decide to risk it and it goes about as well as you'd expect, the branches are sharp, moving is almost impossible and your almost caught twice but despite all that you do manage to get changed and back to your bench.

***Ping***

OK fine! You pull out your phone again after you shove your old outfit into your suitcase.

***Three new Achievements***  
***HP Update***  
***Perk Tree Open***  
***Character Sheet Update***

You realise that your phone is probably the main menu in this game. You decide to go down the list and click on **Achievements**. You see that they come with little descriptions and get curious so you go to the top and read the ones you already have before looking at the new ones.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Back to the basics_  
_You have decided on a gender! Good for you. Most people get looked down on if they do that so count yourself lucky!_  
**Reward:** ~~_(+1 Perk)_~~

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Hello me!_  
_Look at you go! Your almost half way to being a person!_  
**Reward:** ~~_(+10 Stat Points)_~~

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _The finishing touch!_  
_You decided that you weren't happy with the choices I gave you and changed it. I'm not mad... Promise!_  
**Reward:** _~~(+7 Stat Points)~~_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Welcome to the world Y/N L/N!_  
_Yay! You have a name! Now you can do all that fun stuff like getting a job, paying rent, doing taxes! It's almost like you never died!_  
**Reward:** _~~(+10 Stat Points)~~_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _This is who I am inside MOM!_  
_You now have a soul! You made a major life choice... lets hope that it was the right one._  
**Reward:** ~~_(+20 G)_~~

**\- New Achievements -**

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Are you part cat?_  
_You fell through the in-between but had more than 10 Dexterity meaning that you were able to use basic Acrobatics to stick the landing._  
**Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Fresh digs!_  
_You have changed your clothes for the first time! Well done on knowing basic human needs like keeping clean!_  
**Reward:** _(+5 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Hello stranger._  
_You met your first Skeleton and didn’t die! Well done! Keep up the good work and you might just make it!_  
**Reward:** _(+50 EXP)_

As soon as you see the last one you start frantically looking around. There was a skeleton! You didn’t see a skeleton! How was there even a Skeleton! You don’t see anything which worries you more but you push it down and slowly look back to your phone and click the next notification.

**\- Player Stats -**

**HP: 9/13 *New***

**MP: 5/5**

**Lv: 1**  
_(75 EXP. You need 225 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 18**

**LUK: 9**

9 HP! What happened? You click on the HP tab.

 **-1HP:** _You tried to use your Acrobatics to stick a landing but you had less than 15 Dexterity so you landed wrong and hurt yourself._

 **-3HP:** _Man, those branches where sharp._

Ow, ok, no more bush diving for you. It looks like the stats were more important than you thought as well, you should find a way to raise them... maybe something in the **Perk Tree** will help? It can’t hurt to look right?

**\- Perk Tree -**

**Run, Y/N! Run - Access to [Athletics], +1 STR + -**

**Flips and Tricks Bro! - Access to [Acrobatics], +1 DEX + -**

**Is it yours or mine? - Access to [Sleight of Hand], +1 DEX + -**

**Hidden in plain sight. - Access to [Stealth], +1 DEX + -**

**Did I just do that? - Access to [Arcana], +1 INT + -**

**So that's what I learnt in high school! - Access to [History], +1 INT + -**

**That looks odd. Lets check it out! - Access to [Investigation], +1 INT + -**

**You voted for the Green party right? - Access to [Nature] Skill Tree, +1 INT + -**

**I see the higher power! - Access to [Religion] Skill Tree, +1 INT + -**

**Aww, is that a puppy? - Access to [Animal Handling], +1 WIS + -**

**Did they really mean that? - Access to [Insight], +1 WIS + -**

**Can I fix it? Yes I can! - Access to [Medicine], +1 WIS + -**

**... Did something move? - Access to [Perception], +1 WIS + -**

**Why tell the truth when lying is easier? - Access to [Deception], +1 CHA + -**

**You talkin' to me? - Access to [Intimidation], +1 CHA + -**

**Laugh and cry like it's goin' outa style - Access to [Performance], +1 CHA + -**

**You smooth talker. - Access to [Persuasion], +1 CHA + -**

... you know what? Let’s save that for later. You click out of the Perk Tree and check the **Character Sheet.**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 1**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 72**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**He saw EVERYTHING. He liked it.**

  
Ugg! You feel violated and gross, looks like you were caught changing after all. Once you click out of the game menu your phone starts ringing, the picture and Name of the caller sends you into a panic attack, you know that face! That was the protagonist for the game ‘Hopeless Love’, you had never seen or played it but Lila (the girl in the cubicle next to you at work) was obsessed with it. She had the protagonists picture on her computer screen and talked your ear off about it any chance she got, the skeleton made sense now since it was a skeleton dating game. But the name, Lila had ranted and raved over the name. According to her the protagonist and the antagonist were best friends before they moved away from each other, everyone had called them Sugar and Spice because the protagonist was so sweet and the antagonist was such a bitch. The phone vibrated as the contact name flashed ‘My Sugar’. You wouldn’t be so panicked about apparently being the antagonist if Lila hadn’t happily described her many brutal deaths in vivid detail. Apparently the antagonist moved into the skeleton house midway through the game, insulted the protagonist, tried to steel the skeletons and ended up dead for her troubles. You knew that when you picked up you would start that quest for the protagonist, maybe you could survive since you weren’t a bitch and didn’t want to seduce anybody... or you could just not answer. If you didn’t answer the quest didn’t start right? The phone rang and rang as you held your breath then it stopped, only to start back up again. You waited again until it stopped.

***Ping***

You check your phone.

***One new Achievements***  
***One new Title***  
***Character Sheet Update***  
***One new Quest***

You click on them with shaky hands.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Well aren’t you a smart cookie!_  
_Because you had more than 10 Intelligence you were able to use your history to ruin my storyline by not playing along... I mean, well done for avoiding certain death! Yay!_  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **New Title:** _Y/N L/N, Street scum._  
_People will avoid you, making it harder to gain a good Reputation._  
_(You are unable to drop this title until you have a job and a place to live.)_

**Character Sheet.**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ????**

**Sanity: ???**

**She’s wondering why you didn’t answer your phone. You were supposed to answer your phone.**

  
**New Quest:** _Money doesn’t grow on trees._  
**Objective:** _No house, no job and 20 G to your name. Life is about to get hard, maybe it’s time to get a job._  
**Rewards:** _+1 Job, +100 EXP, ?? G per hour._

**Accept**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

You click **Yes** and the phone pulls up Google maps, several lines appear going in different directions. Each one has a base stat attached... all of them are higher numbers than your current stats, all but one. 

**Local shop - Till operator - 8 INT, 10 CHA.**  
  
You sigh but get up and start walking, it takes you around half an hour of walking to finally make it to the store. It’s a small mom and pop shop, soft warm colours and inviting environment. It would be nice if you weren’t about to enter customer service hell. The manager is easy to find, he’s a stern looking man who seems to detest small talk. He takes her to his office.

“So you want the open position at till 4? Why?” He asks frankly.  
“I’m not going to lie, I was just kicked out of my house by cheating boyfriend and I really need to do something to make money fast so that I don’t have to live on the streets for long” you say before you hear a ***Ping*** , why did you say that? It’s not what you were planning to say at all. The manager looks you over then gets up, he gestures for you to follow him then he walks out. You scramble to catch up as he leads you up a floor, he opens a door at the end of the hall and walks in. You follow then blink in shock, it’s a small apartment.  
“You start at 5AM tomorrow, I want you out as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear.” You just nod dumbly. He nods back, hands you the key then walks back out. You hear another ***Ping***. You sit on the old creaky sofa and pull your phone out again.

***Two new Achievements***  
***Title update***  
***Quest update***

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Worker Bee_  
_Since you have more than 10 Charisma you were able to persuade the boss to give you a job! Make sure you don’t lose it._  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Home is where the work is._  
_Because you had more than 15 Charisma you were able to persuade the boss to give you an an apartment. Be sure to get your own place soon!_  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Title:** _Street scum has been removed!_  
_All negative buffs from this title have been removed._

 **Quest:** _Money doesn’t grow on trees._  
**Objective:** _No house, no job and 20 G to your name. Life is about to get hard, maybe it’s time to get a job._  
**Rewards:** _+1 Job, +100 EXP, +5 G per hour._  
**Complete!**

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

You click **Yes** and hear another ***Ping***

 ***Level Up***  
**Reward:** _HP max increase, MP max increase_

 **New Quest:** _Don't get fired!_  
**Objective:** _All new jobs have a trail period. Make sure you make a good impresion so that you make it to full time! (Trail period is six weeks)_  
**Week one [ ]**  
**Week two [ ]**  
**Week three [ ]**  
**Week four [ ]**  
**Week five [ ]**  
**Week six [ ]**  
**Rewards:** _+100 EXP, +10 G per hour_

**Accept**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

Oh, cool. You accept the new quest hoping that leveling will be this easy the whole time but you doubt it, you had a funny feeling this game was trying to kill you... Maybe you should pick a perk now after all. Who knows when you'll need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Perk should you pick?  
> Athletics  
> Acrobatics  
> Sleight of Hand  
> Stealth  
> Arcana  
> History  
> Investigation  
> Nature  
> Religion  
> Animal Handling  
> Insight  
> Medicine  
> Perception  
> Deception  
> Intimidation  
> Performance  
> Persuasion
> 
> Who will we meet at work tomorrow?  
> a) Blue  
> b) Edge  
> c) Blackberry
> 
> What skill should we try to work on?  
> a) STR  
> b) CON  
> c) LUK


	3. Chapter 3

You open up the perk menu and scroll through them, some of them look like they might be helpful so you click on them to see their descriptions.

**Did I just do that? - Access to [Arcana], +1 INT**  
_In the world around you is the gentle thrum of magic. In the earth, in the air. Hell, monsters are completely made out of it. Lets start playing with it. (Arcana Lv 1)_

**Can I fix it? Yes I can! - Access to [Medicine], +1 WIS** _  
Is that cut on your finger annoying you? What about that about that sore back? Now you know what to do to stop it! (Medicine Lv 1)  
_

You think about it for a little but then click out of them both it with a shake of your head, you only just started. You will hopefully have time to try them later.

**Hidden in plain sight. - Access to [Stealth], +1 DEX**  
_Sometimes it's best to be unnoticed, learn how to blend into a crowd. (Stealth Lv 1)_

You linger on it for a second before you shake your head, you haven't really had a need to hide so far. You needed some of the others first.

**Did they really mean that? - Access to [Insight], +1 WIS**  
_How can you tell if someone is telling the truth? Well, with this nifty skill you won't have to worry so much! (Insight Lv 1)_

You linger longer on this one but decide that you don't need it yet. Your job is to smile at people as they pay for stuff, no need to tell if they are lying or not. You are now down to the last three... but which one should you pick?

**Aww, is that a puppy? - Access to [Animal Handling], +1 WIS**  
_Puppies and Kittens are cute but guess what? So are you! Tiny animals will be more likely to approach you, People will be more likely to approach you when cute animals are around. (Animal Handling Lv 1)_

**... Did something move? - Access to [Perception], +1 WIS**  
_Was that movement in the shadows or are you imagining things? Why not get this perk, just to be sure. (Perception Lv 1)_

**You smooth talker. - Access to [Persuasion], +1 CHA**  
_When you talk people want to listen. Why? because your voice sounds nice! It also helps that your telling the truth. (Persuasion Lv 1)_

Two of them are good choices for the situation your currently in and one involves baby animals, in fact you almost ignore any other options because really. The first three words are puppies and kittens! But... but as much as you want to pick it this is about you not dying so with a heavy heart you decide to click out of it. Two left, **Perception** or **Persuasion** , **Wisdom** or **Charisma**. It's close, really close since you still feel violated after finding out someone watched you change and probably got off on it but in the end with your new job in customer service you need all the help you can get. You click out of the **Perception tree** and select the **Persuasion** perk.

**Confirm?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

You click **Yes** then decide to check your **Player Stats** before you go to sleep.

**HP: 11/15**

**MP: 7/7**

**Lv: 2**  
_(475 EXP. You need 425 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 19**  
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 9**

Two extra HP is a little low but it's better than nothing. You lie on the old mattress and fall into an uneasy rest. You wake up to your phone alarm at an ungodly hour of the morning, you slap around it as you try to grab it. After a moment and a sore palm you are able to grab it and shut the alarm off, it’s four in the morning and you hate it but you really really need this job so with a sigh you roll over. You don’t really mean to do anything when you start playing with the coin, you’re waiting for your toaster to work in total boredom and start flipping it. After a while you hear a ***Ping*** but you ignore it, to tired to care. Your movements are done without a thought, your half asleep mind pulling up knowledge from when you were alive. It was strange to think about, being dead. You hadn’t really had much of a chance to think about it yesterday with all that was going on. You were dead. That car had killed you.... Was it weird that you hoped the woman driving the car wasn’t traumatized. I mean she should have been looking but life long trauma was a little much... ***Knock, knock*** you are brought back to reality. You quickly straighten yourself out and go to the door, pocketing the coin absentmindedly as you go. It was currently the only entertainment you had. The store manager is standing on the other side, straight backed.

“Your up, good. You need to be in till 4 in 10 minutes for training" he says frankly as he shoves a uniform into your arms then turns on his heel and leaves... You just realized that you have no idea what his name is, oh dear. You should probably learn that soon geez. You shut the door and quickly get changed, you hear another ***Ping*** and decide to check your phone before leave. You don't know when you will get the next chance.

***One new Achievements***  
***Stat update***  
***One new Quest***

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Day one done :)_  
_You've lived for a WHOLE day! Congratulations! Lets try to make it to the second._  
**Reward:** _(+10 EXP)_

**\-----------**

**HP: 10/15 *New***  
**-1 HP:** _Maybe you should hit the table softer next time..._

**MP: 7/7**

**Lv: 2**  
_(485 EXP. You need 415 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 19**  
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 10 *New***  
**+1:** _The more you flipped the coin the more it landed on heads, maybe you weren't as unlucky as you thought?_

**\--------------**

**New Quest:** _The daily grind_  
**Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
_Complete training [ ] (+10 EXP)_  
_Serve 10 humans [ ] (+20 EXP)_  
_Serve 10 monsters [ ] (+20 EXP)_  
_+2 EXP per extra customer_  
_(Resets each work day)_

**Accept**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

The fact that there is an Achievement for surviving the first day means that you could have dies yesterday. The thought sends a shiver down your spine, you need to be more careful. You sigh and walk down the stairs. No time to think about that now, you have a job to do after all.

The shop floor is just as cosy and warm looking as yesterday without all of the people hanging around. The manager and seven employees hang around till four, they smile at her behind the managers back.

"Miss L/N, this is your till. you will work here from 5am till 9pm Monday to Wednesday for the next six weeks. After that it will be moved up to 5am til 9pm Monday to Friday. Do I make myself clear." The manger says gruffly.  
"Yes sir, I'll try my best!" You say with a smile, he nods then points to a short red headed woman.  
"This is Miss Helen Débora, she will be teaching you how to work the till. The shop opens at 6am, I expect you to know what you are doing by then... good luck” he stalks away as all the employees gape at his back ***Ping***. Helen shakes it off then bounces over to you with a bright smile.  
“Hi sweetie! I’m Helen but you already know that. Come on, let’s get you started before grumpy gets back” she hooks her arm in yours and drags you over to your till then shoos the rest of the workers away.  
“It’s real simple sweetie, you just scan the stuff with barcodes, weigh the fresh produce and click the card or cash button” she smiles as she points stuff out, you nod along. It seems simple enough (probably why it was the lowest Intelligence you could get), Helen smiles brighter.  
“Great! Now for the test. Ring up my lunch!” She walks to the customers side and dumps a vegan gluten free sandwich, a packet of apple slices and a bottle of water on your conveyor belt. You take a second to find the switch but Helen just smiles encouragingly, the belt rattles to life and you scan the items.  
“That will be £3.50 or 1G” ***Ping*** you glance up and see something dark flicker over Helen’s face for a second but it’s gone so fast that you’re not quite sure if you actually saw it.  
“Here’s £3.50 sweetie. Just so you know for future, we don’t accept G here. The reason it comes up on the tills is because all the new models show both prices. Ok?”  
“... ok, I’ll remember that” you say, it feels wrong but Helen smiles brightly at you ***Ping***  
“Great! I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble on the first day. I’ll leave you to it since I need to get set up as well. Have lunch with me?” You nod, still feeling a little weird about the G thing  
“Double great! Have a good day sweetie!” Helen calls as she rushes to her till, till one.  
“You too.” You call out weakly. Your fingers twitch for your phone but you push the feeling away and go through your monitor options instead, Helen was right about one thing. You really don’t want to get into trouble on your first day.

As the time marches closer to 6am you get nervous... but then nothing happens, it passes 6 then passes both 7am and 8am before the first customer comes in and they don’t even come to your till. You feel kind of silly really. It’s 11:52am when you get to serve your first customer. Your lunch break is at 12pm and Helen has been shooting you exited looks for the past half hour, your kind of excited about it to be honest. You never really had work friends before (Lila only talked to you because you were in the next cubicle). Then a large skeleton walks out of the isle with a scowl on his skull, he wears black skinny jeans, a blood red crop top, a leather jacket, blood red gloves and black heeled boots which he _really_ doesn’t need. His teeth are like a sharks in shape. The ***Ping*** you hear when his eye lights flicker over you fills you with dread. You hear a ***thunk*** in the till next to you and look over... there is now a sign sitting on it saying the the till operator is going for lunch but that can’t be right, his lunch starts at 12:30pm. You hear another ***thunk*** , then another, then another. Until you are the only one left, the monster looks pissed but also like he's about to cry. You hear the clock chime, it's 12pm. Helen stares at you with hopeful eyes... you ignore her and smile at the skeleton, picking up the sign and sticking it under your till. ***Ping***. The skeleton rearranges the items in his hands and approaches your till with a superior expression. His whole demeanor screams power but he places his items down with care so you make sure to do the same as you scan and bag them. ***Ping* *Ping***. Once you are done you look up at him with a smile, there are two giant dogs in armor behind him with there items on your belt and a feral looking giant cat approaching.

"That will be £12.72 sir." The monsters expressions sour, in the corner of your eye you spot Helen and the others smirking as they peek out of the staff room. How did you ever think that she was nice, what a bitch.  
"I ONLY HAVE G HUMAN." The skeleton growls, from the look of the three monsters you can tell that's all they have as well... if you get fired for this you are going to be _sooo_ upset.  
"That's ok sir, we also take G. Sorry for forgetting to mention it, it's my first day. Actually, your the first customer I've served sir. That will be 5 G." The skeleton puffs up his chest.  
"THEN YOU MUST BE IN AWE OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! I SUPPOSE I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS OVERSIGHT HUMAN. JUST DO NOT DO IT AGAIN! HERE." He passes over the 5 G and you pop it into your till, Helen and the others are glaring at you now.  
"Have a lovely rest of your day sir... and I'm sorry about before" You mean the fact that your co workers are apparently racists, he seems to know that.  
"WHAT DAYS DO YOU WORK?" He asks  
"Monday to Wednesday for the next six weeks then its Monday to Friday, my lunches start at 12pm and end at 1pm." you say, you know why he's asking. The four monsters look to the clock that clearly states that it's passed 12pm but you don't move.  
"Interesting." The cat mutters, the skeleton nods his head at you and leaves.

You end up missing you lunch completely, word seems to have spread and your till has a constant line of monsters. Your a little worried because the quest said that you also had to serve humans but there is nothing you can do. After the two dogs and the feral cat there are two men made out of fire herding six teen aged girls who where also made of fire (one looked like a swirling galaxy, it was so cool!) and a bunch of goat woman who buy you a sandwich with their shopping and stand there starring at you with motherly disappointment after you ring them up until you eat it (They take turns patting your head when you finish before leaving. Your so confused). By the time the shop closes you have been on your feet for 16 hours and all you want is to go to sleep forever but Helen doesn't seem to agree, she storms over with a scowl on her face.

"What the fuck was that sweetie? I thought I saw you serving monsters all day but that can't be right. Can it?" she hisses in your face, you straiten up and bare your teeth at her. There is one thing you have never been able to tolerate, racism. It pisses you off how people can just hate someone because of something they can't control. ***Ping* *Ping***  
"I did my _job_ Helen, if that bothers you so much then maybe you should go and fuck yourself" You hiss right back, her eyes widen and she steps back.  
"F..fine! Be that way! See if I help you again!" She spins on her heel and storms out.  
"Miss L/N! In my office! Now!" The manager yells, great. You walk towards the office with your head held high as your co workers snicker.  
"Sit." he says as you enter, you sit in the chair on the other side of his desk and clench your hands. As much as you hate it you need this job, your not above begging but you know that when the monsters come back tomorrow you will be keeping your till open for them.  
"Well done" you blink... what? The manger looks you strait in the eye.  
"I saw what happened today on the security cameras. It would have been easy to follow everyone to lunch, it was time for your lunch so you wouldn't have been in the wrong but instead you stayed and served them. You made them feels comfterble and in doing so brought us more customers. Well done." Oh... he's not mad at you... YES!  
"You can go now" he says  
"Oh! Yes, sorry! I'll see you tomorrow!" you say as you scramble out of the office and up the stairs towards your apartment. You barely make it to your bed before your legs give out. ***Ping***. Alright already! You roll over and check your phone.

***Six new Achievements***  
***HP Update***  
***Quest update***  
***Character Sheet Update***  
***Title update***

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Employee of the month._  
_Since you have 20 or more Persuasion you have become the bosses favorite! Don’t take this to mean that you can slack off, all eyes will be on you now._  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Uh oh..._  
_Since you have more then 10 Wisdom you were able to catch a glimpse of something on the face of the person you are talking to. Be careful, not all is as it seems._  
**Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _First Friend!_  
_You have just made your first ever friend! Be sure to keep them happy or you just might become friendless again!_  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _First Friend Lost!_  
_You have just lost your first ever friend! Be sure to look over your shoulder, they may be waiting to stab you in the back!_  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _You talking to me?_  
_Since you have over 10 Charisma you were able to use basic Intimidation to get some one to back off, they'll think twice about crossing you again._  
**Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Aren't you a scary chick!_  
_Since you have over 15 Charisma you were able to use basic Intimidation scare someone who pissed you off. They know your angry now and they aren't stupid enough to set you off._  
**Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

**\-------------**

**HP: 15/15 *New***  
**+5 HP:** _That sandwich you had really did the trick!_

**MP: 7/7**

**Lv: 2**  
_(893 EXP. You need 7 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 19**  
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 10**

**\----------**

**Quest:** _The daily grind_  
**Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
_Complete training [✔️] (+10 EXP)_  
_Serve 10 humans [ **X️** ] (+20 EXP)_  
_Serve 10 monsters [✔️] (+20 EXP)_  
_+2 EXP per extra customer (9 costumers)_  
_(Resets each work day)_  
**Complete!**

 **Reward:** _+48 EXP_

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

You click **Yes** and move on to the next notification, glad that you still got the reward even if you didn't serve any humans. Also, 7 EXP left until you Level up! That's really cool.

**Character Sheet.**

**Name: Edge**

**HP: 862**

**Reputation: 5**

**Trust: 6**

**Love: 4**

**Lust: 12**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 80**

**Sanity: 90**

**He appreciates what you did. Not that he'd ever tell you though.**

**\-----------**

**New Title:** _Y/N L/N, Monster Lover._  
_With this title it is x2 harder to gain Reputation with human but x2 easier to gain Reputation with monsters._  
_(You are unable to drop this title unless it is upgraded or you do something horrible to a monster.)_

Oh... Um... You have no idea where the lust came from, it's not a lot though so you should probably just ignore it. You check the two other **Character sheets** you have.

**\------------**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 1**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 75**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**He is annoyed that he lost you. You looked like you might be fun to *play* with.**

**\---------**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ????**

**Sanity: ???**

**You were supposed to be here. Why aren't you here!**

Well those messages aren't worrying at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What new perk do you guys want?  
> Athletics  
> Acrobatics  
> Sleight of Hand  
> Stealth  
> Arcana  
> History  
> Investigation  
> Nature  
> Religion  
> Animal Handling  
> Insight  
> Medicine  
> Perception  
> Deception  
> Intimidation  
> Performance  
> Persuasion (Lv 2)
> 
> What should we do on our first day off?  
> a) Sleep  
> b) explore  
> c) do chores
> 
> Who should we bump into?  
> a) Sans  
> b) Red  
> c) Mars


	4. Chapter 4

You are woken up by your phone ringing at an ungodly hour of the night, you are so tired that you answer it. Forgetting that the only contact that you have starts a quest that ends in your death.

“Hello?” You say groggily as you smash your face into the stiff pillow.  
“SPICE! Where have you been girl? I thought that you were coming down to see me? I called you twice yesterday and you didn’t answer. Are you ok?” The voice is soft and sweet but it wakes you right up.  
“Sugar? Oh hey” you say lamely as you sit up, it is 2am and there is no way you are going back to sleep. You need a way out of this and fast!  
“Spice ....” you quickly cut her off  
“I’m sorry I didn’t call when I got here but there was some stuff I needed to sort out... also I didn’t get any miss calls...” ***Ping* *Ping***  
“Oh! I’m sorry for doubting you Spice, I just missed you so much that I got upset when you didn’t answer but if you really didn’t know then it’s not your fault. Maybe the phones didn’t connect or something... I’m talking to Spice!... It’s fine Blue, I know that I was upset but she didn’t get the calls... Really. I’ve known Spice since we were babies, I’ve always been able to tell when she lies!... ok!” You sit awkwardly as your forced to ease drop on Sugars conversation.  
“Sorry about that Spice, so how have things been for you?” Sugar finally asks, it sounds like you’re on loudspeaker ***Ping***  
“I’ve been good, I managed to get a job! It was my first day yesterday and it went really well.” You say as you look to your clock in sorrow.  
“... Really! That... that’s great! I’m very happy for you!” Her voice sounds strained  
“Thank you! I really appreciate it! On that note though, I start at 5am. Do you mind if I hang up? I really need to sleep.”   
“OF COURSE MISS SPICE! IT WAS NICE HEARING THE VOICE OF MY DATEMATES DEAR FRIEND, IF ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. GOOD NIGHT!” A cheerful voice shouts  
“It’s nice to hear you as well! Good night!” Sugar mutters a good night then she hangs up. ***Ping*** You sigh and decide to take a long bath... until you look at the rusted tub, there is even a hole near the top. Long shower it is.

You stand under the warm spray until it starts to get cold then you take a proper look around the small apartment. In the living room is the old couch and a rickety looking wooden table, it merges with the kitchen which only has a basic oven, sink, washing machine and fridge. No freezer. The bathroom has the old shower bath, a simple toilet and a sink. In the corner on a lone dinning room chair sits a couple scratchy towels. The hallway is thin and the walls smell faintly like old people. The bedroom is also quite small, barely able to fit the old bed and dresser. In the dresser is a bunch of old clothes sitting in the box, you pull them out but only find one [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/580612576951789472/) that fits ***Ping***. You sigh but put in the wash anyway, it's better than nothing... oh wow, your tired again. You didn't actually thing that was possible, you set a few alarms so that you don't over sleep then you go back to bed. 

You wake up an hour later and glare at your phone, why must it do this to you? Didn't it love you? Didn't you deserve to sleep? No matter how much you mentally will it to stop your phone ignores you and blears your alarm, eventually you sigh and get up. Opening your notifications as a habit.

***Five new Achievements***   
***Level Up***   
***Character Sheet Update***   
***New Items***

Ooo, you leveled up! Sweet! You click on that notification first.

 ***Level Up***  
 **Reward:** _HP max increase, MP max increase, +1 perk_

And a new perk? You have a feeling that something is going to happen that is going to offset this luck. You decide to skim through the perks after you looked at everything else.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Lier lier, pants on fire_  
 _Since you have over 10 Charisma you were able to use basic Deception to convince the person you are talking to that you telling the truth. What they don’t know might not hurt them._  
 **Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _I only speak the truth (wink)_  
 _Since you have over 15 Charisma you were able to use basic Deception to convince the person that you’re talking to that you are super genuine and would never lie about something like this!_  
 **Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _What was that?_  
 _Since you have over 10 Wisdom you were able to use basic Perception to notice something different. Is it good or bad, who knows._  
 **Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Dime in a dozen?_  
 _Since you have over 10 Luck you were able to find some spare clothes! Good thing to because the outfits you had were... well, let just say I wouldn't be caught dead in them._  
 **Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _The living legend!_  
 _You found your first LEGENDARY Item! Congratulations! This is a big step, I'm very proud of you!_  
 **Reward:** _(+200 EXP)_

**\-------------------**

**HP: 18/18 *New***

**MP: 10/10 *New***

**Lv: 3**   
_(1,173 EXP. You need 1,527 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 19**   
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 10**

**\------------------**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ????**

**Sanity: ???**

**This Isn't how it was supposed to go! Why are you breaking script!**

**\---------------**

**Name: Blue**

**HP: 627**

**Reputation: 4**

**Trust: 2**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 96**

**Sanity: 97**

**He feels bad for hating you when you didn't know anything. Will give you a second chance.**

**\-----------**

***Items***

**Outfit:** _Stars in your eyes._  
 **Rank:** _Legendary_  
 **Location:** _In a dusty box at the back of a dresser._  
 _This outfit was made with astronomers in mind. It's cute school girl nature makes the wearer look more youthful while the different star signs give off a mature air._  
 _(+ 40 love with ???, + 60 lust with ???, +35 possessiveness with ???, +80 reputation with ???)_

You look at the washing machine where your new dress sits and worry your lip, you didn't even know that clothes had stats but this was a game. The reputation was good but the lust and possessiveness worried you... you'd think about it later, you still had two work days left before you could wear it anyway. You open up the **Perk Tree**. Hmm, you reconsider **Arcana, Medicine, Stealth** and **Perception** breifly before dismissing them. You check out the new ones.

**Flips and Tricks Bro! - Access to [Acrobatics], +1 DEX**   
_Have you ever watched a gymnast and though 'I wish I could do that'. Well why not start! (Acrobatics Lv 1)_

**Run, Y/N! Run - Access to [Athletics], +1 STR**   
_Are you sick of being out of breath walking up the stairs? Scared that if someone attacks you that you won't be able to out run them? Never fear! All you have to do is build up some stamina! (Athletics Lv 1)_

**You talkin' to me? - Access to [Intimidation], +1 CHA**   
_Sometimes people don't want to listen to words, sometimes you need to stop being a pussy and stand up to them. Sometimes... violence is the question and the answer is yes. (Intimidation Lv 1)_

**That looks odd. Lets check it out! - Access to [Investigation], +1 INT**   
_Did you ever hear about Sherlock Homes and think 'It would be so cool if I could do that?' We now you can pretend to be him better! (Investigation Lv 1)_

**You have to believe me! - Persuasion Lv 2, +1 CHA**   
_You think people liked the sound of your voice before? Well now they like it so much that they just want to give you what your asking for. Reasonably of course. (Persuasion Lv 2)_

They look interesting... like they could really help keep you alive... Oh who are you kidding! There is no way your passing up on **Animal Handling** again, PUPPIES AND KITTENS!! You use your perk point with a smile then look at the time on your phone, Shit! If you don't hurry you'll be late! You are so glad you already showered. You quickly change into your uniform, making sure to take out your new dress and hang it up to dry before you run from the apartment. You make it onto the main floor and skid to a stop, oh, so this is where your luck turns on you. The manger stands in front of your till talking to a few police officers, one human and one giant yellow dinasor with a grait axe strapped to her back. You don't pay much attention to them though, your eyes are glued to your till. The whole thing is covered in horrible massages:  
'Ugly Whore!'  
'Monster Fucker!'  
'Stupid Bitch!'  
'Learn Your place Cunt!'  
On and on, why did they do this? You just wanted to do your job! You just... Your manager is shaking your shoulders, he looks very worried.

"Miss L/N, can you hear me?" you swallow and plaster a fake smile onto your face.  
"Yes sir, sorry about that. I was distracted, I'll go set up my till." You try to move but he tightens his grip.  
"I think you should take the day off" he says matter of factly, you almost let him send you back upstairs but then Helen walks in with a bright smile on her face. You see her eyes flicker to your till then to you, her smile grows. Fuck her! You pull your shoulders back and shake your head.  
"It's only my second day and I'm still on probation. I can't miss a day. Can I borrow a blanket to cover the mess up, I don't want any kids to see it." He looks you in the eyes then nods and lets you go. ***Ping***  
"I'll get the blanket while you clean up the mess behind the till, the officers would like to speak to you." You nod stiffly and walk over to your till where the officers are waiting, Helen and your other co workers frown at how calm you look. ***Ping***. The dinosaur looks you over then sends her partner to talk to your co workers.  
"You ok kid?" she asks as you start separating broken and unbroken things from behind your till.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." ***Ping*** The dinosaur raises one of her eyebrows but changes the subject  
"Fine. I assume that this happened because your the only human who will willingly serve monsters, do you have any idea who would do this? It's always good to have a starting point." you blink  
"What?" The dinosaur laughs gruffly  
"Everyone knows about you kid, works Monday to Wednesday, 5am to 9pm. 12pm to 1pm lunch break. My wife was planning to come down today actually, beautiful woman. Blood red hair, glittering blue scales and electrifying yellow eyes. Most likely in a lab coat because she forgot the time." The dinosaur trails off with a love sick expression. **Her love for her wife fills you with kindness.**  
"She sounds lovely, I'll have to keep an eye out but thats not really what I meant. How am I the only human who will serve monsters? Surely thats not true?" she snorts and has to cover her face with her clip board.  
"haha, I'm sorry, hehe, but you. Oh god! You really believe that HAHAHA" by this point she's holding on to your wooden counter to keep herself up, you can hear the wood splintering as her very sharp claws dig in. Her partner rolls his eyes but you can see the smile on his face.  
"Calm down [Esdeath](https://akamegakill.fandom.com/wiki/Esdeath)" he says as he makes his way over, her shoulders are shaking but she manages to push herself up.  
"Sorry about that, your just to cute. I wasn't lying though, you are the **only** human who willingly serves monsters. Back to my question, do you have any idea who would do this?" You can't help but look at Helen, she smirks at you. Esdeath and her partner notice but don't look.  
"No, I don't sorry" Esdeath nods her head then hands you her card.  
"That's ok, if you see or hear anything that worries you call me ok?" you nod and the officers leave, the manger steps up with the blanket and helps you secure it. He turns and his expression turns stormy.  
"What the hell are you doing! Stop standing around and get to work! Anyone not ready by the time the store opens will be doing stock for a month!"  
"B... but the store opens in five minutes!" the guy from the till next to her cries out, the manger raises an eyebrow.  
"Then why the fuck are you waisting time talking!" everyone scrambles to complete their morning tasks.  
"Are you sure you want to work today"he ask, you nod. He sighs but walks towards his office.

There is an unending line at your till from start to finish (Excluding 12pm to 1pm where no monsters can be found in the store), they all look at the blanket like they know what's under it but they don't say anything. You meet Esdeath's wife just after your lunch brake, she's standing at your till with her arms filled with manga's that you didn't even know were sold here. Her name is [Himiko](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Himiko_Toga) and she's shopping for Esdeath's birthday which is tomorrow, you give her your employee discount as your own gift which makes Himiko smile her shark smile. You crash into bed without checking your phone... you also don't set any alarms which has you rushing around your small apartment without checking your phone, you spend your morning tasks painting over the messages with your head held high. It is just as busy as the day before, you spend the morning serving monsters with a smile then go for lunch. You sit by yourself while Helen glares from across the staff room then at 1pm you go back to your till and burst into tears. In front of your till is a bunch of human and goat children covered in paint, your till it's self is covered in multi coloured hand and paws prints surrounding a [shield](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/761741724450496513/) with three triangles sitting under a ball with wings on it. ***Ping***. You hug them all before you scan their sweets. You spend the rest of the day smiling but still end up passed out as soon as you lie down on your old bed.

You wake up Thursday morning at 10am feeling well rested, you lazily pick up your phone then almost drop it again. 

***Four new Achievements***   
***Level Up***   
***New Quest***   
***Quest update***   
***New Ally***   
***Stat Update***

Wow, that's a lot. you scroll through them in semi shock.

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Lights, Cameras, Action!_  
 _Because you had more than 10 Charisma you were able to use your Performance to convince someone that you were fine when you clearly weren't._  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Your a star baby!_  
 _Because you had more than 15 Charisma you were able to use your Performance to carry yourself right while playing the role you made yourself, convincing more people._  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Oh dear_  
 _You tried to use your Performance to make it seem like you ok but someone saw through it. Looks like they had higher stats than you._  
 **Reward:** _(+10 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Oh dear_  
 _You tried to use your Deception to lie about being ok but someone saw through it. Looks like they had higher stats than you._  
 **Reward:** _(+10 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Princess Me!_  
 _You have been adopted by the monster royal family! Anyone touches you and they will be committing treason. Be carful though, that likelihood of you being kidnapped just skyrocketed...._  
 **Reward:** _(_ _+1000 EXP)_

Who didn't believe you? And how the hell did you become a princess!!! Damn it! This is the opposite of staying low!

 ***Level Up***  
 **Reward:** _HP max increase, MP max increase_

**\----------------------**

**New Secret Quest:** _Respect._  
 **Objective:** _Max out respect with someone who has a lot of power in your community._  
 **Rewards:** _+1 ally, +500 EXP, +3 Stat Points_  
 **Complete!**

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Quest:** _The daily grind_  
 **Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
 _Serve 10 humans [X️] (+20 EXP)_  
 _Serve 10 monsters [✔️] (+20 EXP)_  
 _+2 EXP per extra customer (15 costumers)_  
 _(Resets each work day)_  
 **Complete!**

**Reward: +50 EXP**

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Quest:** _The daily grind_  
 **Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
 _Serve 10 humans [✔️] (+20 EXP)_  
 _Serve 10 monsters [✔️] (+20 EXP)_  
 _+2 EXP per extra customer (13 costumers)_  
 _(Resets each work day)_  
 **Complete!**

**Reward: +66 EXP**

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Quest: Don't get fired!**  
 **Objective: All new jobs have a trail period. Make sure you make a good impression so that you make it to full time! (Trail period is six weeks)**  
 **Week one [✔️]**  
 _(Mini reward: +240 G )_  
 **Week two [ ]**  
 **Week three [ ]**  
 **Week four [ ]**  
 **Week five [ ]**  
 **Week six [ ]**  
 **Rewards:** _+100 EXP, +10 G per hour_

You click Yes on all of them with a smile, this is surreal.

***New Ally***

**Name: Launce Neo**

**HP: 127**

**Reputation: 60**

**Trust: 55**

**Respect: 100**

**Danger Levels: 40**

**Sanity: 82**

**He is glad he hired you. He is willing to help you if you are having any problems.**

**\-------------------**

**HP: 21/21 *New***

**MP: 13/13 *New***

**Lv: 4**   
_(3,009 EXP. You need 3,491 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12 + -**

**CON: 11 + -**

**DEX: 12 + -**

**INT: 13 + -**

**WIS: 14 + -**   
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19 + -**   
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 10 + -**

You decide to leave the stats until you go to bed and start getting ready to go out, you have 260 G in your pocket and you need to celebrate... just a little though, you still need to find a new apartment soon. You put on the **Stars in your eyes** dress because it's pretty and you feel like looking cute for your first real day exploring. You walk through the store with a bright smile, in the corner of your eye you see Helen stare at you with a star struck expression. You smile brighter as you push open the door and make your way into the world. You walk around aimlessly as you make a mental map, around lunch you stumble across a bar 'Grillby' and your stomach grumbles... You hope they take G. You walk in and your shocked to see most of the monsters she's served, they all recognize her. The dogs all come bounding over and practically drag her into the bar with happy yelps, you do your best to pet them all once they ask you too. ***Ping* *Ping***. When you finally make it to the bar a short skeleton in a blue jumper, basket ball shorts and pink slippers is sitting in one of the bar stools. ***Ping*** The fire man behind the bar puts down a [drink](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/298645019045310204/) that looks like a galaxy. It's so cool.

"This is Awesome! how much do I owe you?" You smile at him, you hear the sounds of crackling fire and tilt your head to the side.  
"grillby says that he doesn't know how much the drink costs in £. he also says that it doesn't matter because he'll melt it if he touches it. he's one hot guy if you couldn't tell" the skeleton next to you says, as soon as he's done you hear a ***Ba Dum Ching*** but you don't see anyone with an instrument.  
"That's fine, I have G. So how much do I owe you?" you ask again, ignoring the fact that he was probably trying to give you the drink for free, Grillby crackles at you again.  
"on the house kid" the skeleton parrots, you shake you head.  
"Not a chance, I've done nothing to deserve it. Tell me how much the drink costs, please." Grillby's face doesn't move but you get the feeling he's raising an eyebrow at you, he pulls out a food menu and hands it to you then walks away. You huff and the skeleton next to you chuckles.  
"looks like he wins this round kid, the names sans by the way. sans the skeleton"  
"We'll see about that. Y/N, Y/N the human" he sticks his hand out, you grab it to shake it and hear a loud farting noise.  
"heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. never fails." You laugh which makes him smile. You both chat for ages, about the bar, the stars, the food when you order. Light conversation, it's nice. Then you take a bite of your burger and suddenly Sans is the least important thing in the world, you pratingly devour it and the fries that come with it then you call Grillby over.  
"Who made this? Can I meet them? Please?" Grillby nods and walks through the fire door.  
"that good huh?" Sans asks with a knowing look, you nod.  
"That good." Grillby walks out with an even larger fire man, the new man is hunched over and looks almost like the imagery of demons in biblical texts ***Ping*** but you don't care. Only an angel would be able to make food like that.  
"Hi! Did you make my food?" you ask politely, you feel like he's watching you causally but when you don't react in fear he loosens up a little. He nods, you smile brightly at him.  
"It was lovely! The best thing I've ever eaten actually! I'm full now but do you have a recommendation for what I should order tomorrow?" He and Grillby seem to almost brighten at the question, you hear ***thumping*** and realize that all the dogs are wagging their tails. Awww. The fire man who you find out is named Ash, points out a leftover pie that is the Friday special. Apparently his best friends brother comes in and makes pies out of the weekly left over food that are to die for. Well you are definitely not missing that! You let them both get back to work with a bright smile.  
"your a good kid, not many would talk to ash. much less get his recommendation for food." Sans is standing now, you realize that he's on his way out. You tilt your head to the side.  
"Why? He's lovely." Sans just chuckles like he knows a secret which is annoying.  
"It's nothing kid, don't change. I got to get back to work now but it was nice chatting to ya."  
"I think so too! Don't be a stranger!" you call out as he leaves, the dogs are shooting looks in your direction with pleading eyes. You sigh playfully and hold your hands out.  
"OK, OK. Time for pets." they almost knock you over in their excitement.

You leave several hours later after... well, you drop 50 G on the counter in front of Grillby then run out of the bar so he can't give it back. You feel drained when you step into you apartment due to all the petting but you wouldn't change it for the world. You check your phone before go to sleep.

***Two new Achievements***   
***Character Sheet Update***   
***Item Update***

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Cute dog alert!_  
 _Since you have more than 10 Wisdom you were able to use basic Animal Handling to pet ALL of the dogs!_  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _They like me! They really like me!_  
 _Because you had more than 15 Animal Handling you were able to Pet the dogs longer and harder. You've made some friends for life!_  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Holy moly!  
Because you had more than 10 Intelligence you were able to photos from that one bible you had to study briefly in religious studies in secondary schools.  
_ **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

**\---------------**

**HP: 21/21**

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**   
_(3,309 EXP. You need 3,191 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12 + -**

**CON: 11 + -**

**DEX: 12 + -**

**INT: 13 + -**

**WIS: 14 + -**   
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19 + -**   
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 10 + -**

**\-----------------**

**Name: Sans**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 20**

**Trust: 5**

**Love: 40**

**Lust: 72**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 47**

**He thinks that you would be a good friend. He loves your dress.**

**\--------------------**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 1**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 82**

**Possessiveness: 47**

**Jealousy: 65**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**You're his! How dare he touch you! He will make sure you remember who you belong to soon enough.**

**\----------------------**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ????**

**Sanity: ???**

**If your not going to play along on your own then she's going to have to make you.**

**\---------------------**

**Name: Edge**

**HP: 862**

**Reputation: 40**

**Trust: 40**

**Love: 15**

**Lust: 30**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 80**

**Sanity: 90**

**He is proud of you. You are becoming a better datemate option than Andy, not that he'd tell her that.**

**\------------------**

**Name: Blue**

**HP: 627**

**Reputation: 5**

**Trust: 3**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 96**

**Sanity: 97**

**He wonders if you like tacos?**

**\------------------**

**Outfit: Stars in your eyes.**  
 **Rank: Legendary**  
 **Location:** _In a dusty box at the back of a dresser._  
 _This outfit was made with astronomers in mind. It's cute school girl nature makes the wearer look more youthful while the different star signs give off a mature air._  
 _( ~~\+ 40 love with Sans,~~ \+ 60 lust with ???, +35 possessiveness with ???, +80 reputation with ???)_

What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK! What was Sugar planning? What was Mutt planning??? Who even was he?????? Well good bye sleep, you need spend those stat points. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should we spend our three stat points on?  
> STR: 12  
> CON: 11  
> DEX: 12  
> INT: 13  
> WIS: 14  
> CHA: 19  
> LUK: 10
> 
> What should we do tomorrow?  
> a) do chores  
> b) go the gym  
> c) ask the royal family why they adopted you.
> 
> who do we meet?  
> a) Mutt  
> b) Stretch  
> c) Papyrus


	5. Chapter 5

Your so scared that you slam all three points into luck, You've been lucky in avoiding him so far, Maybe the extra luck will help. You click **Yes** when the confirmation prompt comes up and check you new stats.

**HP: 21/21**

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**  
_(3,309 EXP. You need 3,191 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 12**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 14**  
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19**  
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 13**

...Fuck, you shouldn't have spent them all in one place but there is nothing you can do now. You curl up on your bed for a few minutes before you let out a scream of frustration. You can't do this, what if Mutt followed you? He could have walked right next to you and you wouldn't have known because you didn't even know what he looked like!! You need protection so you go into your kitchen and pick up one of your dull kitchen knifes then you get back into bed. You fall asleep with your hand curled around the knife handle and shoved under you pillow. You wake up to knocking on your door, is it him? Did Sugar find you? You slowly get up and make your way over. It's 10:56am which means you need to leave soon if you want to make it to Grillby's for lunch. You place the knife down where it's out of sight but still close enough for you to grab then you answer the door.... It's a grumpy looking Launce holding a clothing box.

"Uh.. hello sir?" He raises an eyebrow  
"Are you going to let me in or am I going to stand here all day" His tone is gruff but you can tell that there is a hint of playfulness, you still jump out of his way so he can get in.  
"Of course sir, can I ask why your here?" He walks in and puts the box on the table, it looks like its about to give out. He turns towards you as you shut the door and hands you an envelope.  
"I was asked to give these to you by one of the monster kings, no one says no when the royals ask you to do something to your face" The fact that you are so tense worries you, you take the envelope from him and slowly open it.

_**'Dear Y/N** _  
_**It brings me great joy to invite you to our weekly family weekend, it starts with dinner tonight at the main palace. We will be providing for you so there is no reason to bring anything, the outfit this note comes with is the first. A car will be sent for you at 4:30pm. We look forward to seeing you.** _  
_**The Dreemurr's'** _

You reread the note again... Wow... You were not expecting that, you hand the note over to Launce and go over to open the box, in the corner of your eye you see his shoulders drop in relief. That's good...right? Inside the box is giant sparkly green [dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/751045675349489299/) and a beautiful golden [crown](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/345932815118113884/) with emeralds in it ***Ping* *Ping*** They are gorgeous and you have no idea why you have them, you look up and Launce is right there holding out a scrap of paper.  
"I want to know if you can't make it on Monday" he says, unwavering.  
"I can make it" he leans forward and puts a hand on her shoulder, shoving the paper into her hands... it's a phone number.  
"Do you remember what I said when I walked in? If the royals ask you to do something you do it. They expect you for the weekend meaning there is a chance they won't let you go until Monday morning, we do not set up when customers are in the store. If you can't make it I want you to tell me... If you need me to come and get you I need you to tell me." You can tell that he's serious ***Ping***  
"I thought you said..."  
"You work for me." He says cutting you off  
"That means that your under my protection. Promise me." this whole thing feels like your jumping off the deep end, all you wanted to do was keep a low profile and live to die old. This the least _**low profile**_ ever! You nod knowing that you won't call him, if you die then you won't be dragging anyone else with you.  
"OK miss L/N, make sure your here and dressed by the time the car comes to pick you up" he squeezes your shoulder then leaves the apartment. You sit in front of the box for a minute before you sigh, you put it on your bed and get changed into the outfit you first walked into the store in. You should really buy some more clothes, you only have two sets. Well three now but your not going to wear a ball gown out and about.

The walk to Grillby's is quite but as soon as you open the door your surrounded by noise, it's comforting to be pulled into a puppy pile by the armored dogs. You don't even make it to Sans at the bar because your coursed into playing a card game, you think he's fine with it due to the fact that he's snickering while looking at you. So one of the dogs climbed onto your head, you don't see the problem. He makes a great hat. Your so busy learning the rules of your game (It's like go fish but it involves head pats) That you don't notice Grillby coming over until the most delicious pie you've ever smelt is placed in front of you, suddenly the game is over and the whole table is creaking under the weight of all of the pies being placed on it. All of the [pie's](https://www.boredpanda.com/beautiful-pie-art/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic) look amazing, so amazing that you don't want to eat them but your hungry and it smells so good. You take the one with the fake fingers poking out because its cool, as soon as you pick the dogs around you start picking as well. The dog on you head whines so you pick up a random one and hold it up, he digs in after a happy yap. God, it tastes as good as it smells. As soon as you eat the last bite you hear a gentle creak from the fire door, you look over and find a huge skeleton peeking out shyly. His braises catch the light in certain places, making his skull look a little glittery. He jolts when he realizes he's been caught and he retracts slightly ***Ping*** , he's still watching you though... Oh! he must be the chief! The brother of Ash's best friend. You smile brightly at him, point to your completely empty plate then give his a double thumb up. His skull lights up orange which is so cool and he smiles brightly back, you gesture for him to come over and he looks like he's considering it but then the front door is kicked in and the skeleton jumps back behind the door. You don't see much more for a moment because your vision is blocked off by growling white fur.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES! YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK! AGAIN!" The dogs immediately calm down and stop slowly crushing you, they are still agitated so you pet the ones you can reach. Your arms feel like jelly.  
"sup bro, you sure i'm late. i could have sworn that i clocked in." Sans says with a cheeky grin, the taller skeleton stomps his foot on the ground.  
"YOU DID NOT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TURN UP!" Then the taller skeleton sighs making Sans frown.  
"I KNOW YOU WANT TO MEET THE NEW PRINCESS BROTHER BUT FORCING ME TO PICK YOU UP FIRST IS RUDE" Sans' brother then pinches his... nasal bones? And looks around, he freezes when he sees you.  
"PRINCESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS GREASE TRAP!" Sans' eye lights snap to you and then they widen in shock. ***Ping* *Ping*** You wave your hand shyly.  
"Hi...umm... Your Sans' brother right? I'm Y/N, it's nice to meets you." You smile at him and stick your hand out, he slaps his hands against his face in a comical way and gasps in excitement.  
"I'M ABOUT TO SHAKE THE HAND OF A PRINCESS. SANS! I'M SHAKING THE HAND OF A PRINCESS!" He squeals as he he shakes your hand vigorously.  
"you sure are bro" Sans says, he looks like he's calmed down.  
"Umm, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not a princess. I'm just a check out worker.... Also, what's your name. I think it's rude to keep calling you 'Sans' brother' in my head now that we've meet." He gasps again  
"I HAVEN'T EVEN INTRODUCED MYSELF? I'M SO SORRY! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS NOT YET PRINCESS. WINK" Oh, My, GOD! He just **said** wink. He's adorable!  
"Don't be sorry! It's lovely to meet you" He smiles brightly then pulls you up, Sans is suddenly next to you. He picks up the dog on your head and puts him back into his armor, then follows you both.  
"Where are we going?" You ask as you look behind you, Grillby waves his hand cheekily (You don't know how you can tell but you just can) and you realize that you haven't payed him. Urg, looks like he wins this time.  
"I WAS ON MY WAY TO PICK YOU UP WHEN I HAD TO DETORE TO COLLECT SANS." You blink up at him.  
"but it's only just turned 3pm?" he smiles at you as he picks you up and places you in the car seat.  
"I LIKE TO BE EAIRLY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE." He informs you as he get's into the driver seat, Sans leans forward and whispers into your ear.  
"you might want to hold on kid" You immediately grip onto the door handle and not a moment to soon because Papyrus seems to drive like a street racer, it's both the most terrifying and the most exiting thing you've ever been through.

Helen watches you as you walk through the store with the two monsters with a look of anger on her face, you ignore her like you always do and lead the brothers up to your apartment. You see the looks on their skulls when they enter.  
"It's only temporary, Mr Neo didn't want me sleeping on the streets while I worked for him. I'm saving for a new apartment as we speak, I'm going to get changed. I'll be out in a minute." You dart into your bedroom and let out a sigh. The weekend hasn't even started yet and you already just want to go back to work, no one expects anything from you behind a till. You put on the heels, puffy dress and the crown after doing your hair and make up. 3:57pm, nice. with the extra time you decide to check your phone.

***Item Update***  
***Two new Achievements***  
***Character Sheet Update***

**Outfit:** _A princess' crown_  
**Rank:** _Super Legendary_  
**Location:** _Delivered by one of the kings_  
_This head dress cements your statice as a princess in the eyes of monsters, while it's worn inside the palaces or at formal events (The only places your allowed to wear it) you gain +10 of your lowest stat (CON)._  
_(+40 reputation with All, +40 love with all monsters, - 40 love with all humans {Ally's are immune}, -5 lust with All)_

**Outfit:** _A princess' gown_  
**Rank:** _Super Legendary_  
**Location:** _Delivered by one of the kings_  
_This outfit was made by the royal tailer with one thing in mind. To make you stand out in a crowd, you are a princess and everyone should know that. While wearing this outfit all stats are given a +5 bonus._  
_(+40 reputation with All, +40 love with all monsters, - 40 love with all humans {Ally's are immune}, -5 lust with All)_

***Bonus***  
**You have a set!**  
**Set:** _Royal ascension_  
**Reward:** _100 Diamonds_

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

Holy shit! That is a lot of bonuses! You click Yes and go to the next notification. You wonder what Diamonds are for.

 **Achievement unlocked:** _Diamonds!_  
_You have gotten you first diamond! Diamonds can be used as an extra life of sorts, you need 50 diamonds to buy an extra life._  
**Reward:** _+100 EXP_

Oh... The fact that you have them suddenly doesn't make you feel safe, why would a royal outfit need to give you two extra lives?

**Achievement Unlocked:** _I see you._  
_Since you have more than 10 Wisdom you were able to use basic Insight to tell that something was bothering the person you were talking to. I wonder what that was?_  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

**HP: 47/47** _(TEMP CON Bonus)_

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**  
_(3,509 EXP. You need 2,991 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 17** _(+5 TEMP)_

**CON: 26** _(+15 TEMP)_

**DEX: 17** _(+5 TEMP)_

**INT: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_

**WIS: 19** _(+5 TEMP)_  
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 24** _(+5 TEMP)_  
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_

**G: 210**

**D: 100**

Your stats look amazing, truly amazing. You wish they would stay like that...

**Name: Jupiter**

**HP: 87**

**Reputation: 30**

**Trust: 3**

**Love: 10**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 22**

**He's glad that your just as nice as Ash said, Mars will be so glad. He hopes you can be friends.**

**\-------------------**

**Name: Papyrus**

**HP: 625**

**Reputation: 60**

**Trust: 30**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 32**

**Sanity: 97**

**He hopes he hasn't made a bad impression, not only on the new princess but on his brothers first human friend as well.**

**\----------------**

**Name: Sans**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 30**

**Trust: 10**

**Love: 40**

**Lust: 64**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 47**

**Your the new princess! Oh... He's not sure how he feels about that.**

OK... OK, that is a lot to take in but your OK. You don't really have time not to be and it wasn't bad so you don't have to worry. You smooth over your dress and walk out of your room, Papyrus smiles brightly while Sans looks dumbstruck. ***Ping* *Ping***  
"Do I look OK?" you ask  
"YOU LOOK WONDERFUL NOT YET PRINCESS, NOW LET US BE OFF! WE MUSN'T BE LATE" He herds you out of the apartment and into the store, he almost manages to get you out the door but you stop. Near the tills is a tiny dinosaur in a striped top, he has no arms but that doesn't seem to stop him since he uses the metal basket handles as a necklace. All of the till operators are leaving their tills and heading to the staff room, the tiny monster tries to get their attention but they all ignore him. His basket is full to the brim and looks really heavy, he looks on the brink of tears. You pull your self out of Papyrus' hold and walk over, the tiny monster doesn't see you because his head is down. You kneel next to him.  
"Hey sweetie, that looks heavy. Do you want me to remove it?" He nods but doesn't look at you, you gently take it metal basket off of him.  
"This is a lot of sweets, are you having a party?" He nods again and sniffles.  
"That's awesome, I'll ring this up for you and then maybe my friends can drop you off so you don't have to carry it all. Would you like that?" He looks up mid nod and freezes  
"P..princess? Oh no, your on the floor and getting your dress dirty and its all my fault and..."  
"It's ok sweetie, I may be wearing a fancy dress but I can still ring you up" you push yourself up then help the tiny monster up, Sans is scowling at the staffroom door and Papyrus is making his way over.  
"HELLO MK!" MK smiles brightly.  
"Woo! Hey Papyrus!" He says as you step behind your till, you ring up his sweets then you drop the 8 G in the till and turn it off again. You go to take the bag but Sans beats you to it.  
"i got it kid, i'll be taking mk home." you smile at him and you see his eye lights turn to hearts for a second before he turns and puts a hand on MK's back  
"come on brat, i know a short cut" They walk out of the store, Papyrus gently takes your hand and walks you to his car ***Ping***

The ride to the palace is just as fast as the ride to the store and your a little jelly legged afterwards, Papyrus helps you up the many, many, many steps. Why do they need this many steps? When you get to the top you feel accomplished. ***Ping*** You are met at the door by the motherly goat woman, the children who painted your till and a group of large male goat monsters all in the same level of fancy dress as you. Oh... This suddenly makes much more sense. You shift a little awkwardly and wave shyly.

"Uh, hi" That seems to be the trigger because the kids swarm you with happy smiles, fancy dresses and sharp suits making them look so adorable that you can't help but hug them all.  
"See you asshole" The goat lady in the armored dress growls at the goat man in equally armored goat man, he glares at her then assess you.  
"... fine" he pets your head once then walks into the palace. One by one all of the male goats pat your head before following the first... is this a goat thing?  
"Welcome to the family darling, come. Let's get ready for the ball" one of the softer looking goat woman says as you and the tiny army of children are herded into the palace.  
"... I don't want to sound rude but I have no idea what is happening right now."  
"We have adopted you. As the oldest of our children that makes you the next in line for the thrown" one of the sharper ones says, you splutter which seems to lightly amuse her  
"What?!? Next in... Why would... What about your kids!"  
"We don't want to rule" one of the little goat boys says  
"We voted on it and everything!" says one of the red eyed girls  
"You also already have a high standing amongst monsters." The feral looking goat woman says as your lead into a ballroom filled to the brim with monsters and powerful looking humans.  
"But the biggest thing is that your cute and we wanted you." you don't see who said that because your hit with a blinding spotlight, you fight the urge to blink and shy away. Straitening your back and lifting your head slightly. You have a feeling that embarrassing the royal family will be punished.  
"Good evening ladies, Gentlemen and Gentlefolk. I am proud to be the one to introduce you to Y/N L/N, Crown Princess of the Monster Kingdom!" You are gently nudged forward, you smile brightly. This is not what you signed up for. The crowd of monsters cheer while the humans clap.

The party is good if you ignore all of the humans, they try and crowd you constantly. Asking you inappropriate questions and trying to set you up with their sons or nephews. After an hour you finally escape to one of the ballroom walls, you stand stiffly as you try to mentaly relax. You hear a little rustle from the plant next to you, you look closer and you find a tiny skeleton. He's dressed like Sans was in the bar. He's also shivering and covered in dust. What happened to the poor thing.

" _Hey_ " you whisper, catching the little guys attention. ***Ping*** His eye lights are blue with a ring of red, the right one has purple smoke coming out of it. Movement from behind one of the plant leafs reveals a tiny translucent skull with a red scarf around his neck that looks like the one Papyrus wears and two floating gloved hands, he looks a lot like Papyrus but his eye lights are two thin red slits. Like a cat. ***Ping***  
" _Are you guys OK? Do you need anything?_ " They both blink before the tiny floating one moves around a little, you follow him with your eyes and they both break out into huge grins.  
" _YOU CAN SEE ME! BROTHER! SHE CAN SEE ME!_ "  
"she sure can bro, it's because your so cool. right human?" You nod even without the threatening tone.  
"I've never seen a floating skeleton before. It's super cool" He flies up and nuzzles your cheek, it's weird because you both feel it and don't at the same time.  
" _THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY DEATH! AND MY LIFE!_ " ...oh... oh no, these poor boys.  
"Hey, your a little dusty. Do you want to come with me? I'll get you a change of clothes and then get you cleaned up" He watches you for a moment then he nods, you slowly reach out to him. When you are in range he suddenly slices right through your palm, it stings like a bitch but you don't move your hand away. He smiles at you with a tiny adorable grin then he climbs up, sitting right in the pool of blood bubbling up. You hate that you can't be mad.

You sneak out of the ballroom and start your search, it takes a few minutes but you find a huge playroom with a massive doll house on one side. Bingo. You find a denim shorts, a green hoody and black bunny shoes his size, he seems to like them even if you won't let him touch them. He'd been rolling around your bloody palm like a dog in a muddy puddle and these clothes were new. You also found a pare of green gloves the exact shade of your dress in the dress up section of the room. Score. You make your way to the bathroom you spotted on the way, the tiny skeleton in your hands demands that if he has to bathe then he'll do it himself so you plug a sink and fill it with warm water. You place the clothes near the edge and start looking through the first aid kit on the wall, you take the bandages and the disinfectant before going over to your own sink and cleaning yourself up. Once your hand is wrapped and your new gloves are on you look over to the tiny skeletons, the living one is clean and in the new clothes which makes you smile.

"So what are your names?" the floating skeleton seems down after that which annoys the living one  
"we don't have names" he hisses. THESE POOR BOYS!!!!  
"Do.. do you want some" the floating one is suddenly a ball of sunshine again  
" _YES! WE WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH! WOULDN'T WE BROTHER._ " He shoots a look towards the living one who has his easy grin back.  
"sure" you think about it for a second before it comes to you.  
"Zeus and Hades, the king of the gods and his brother the god of death." they both give you slow grins. You guess they like them, you hold your hand out to Zeus who doesn't stab you before stepping on. Progress. You let him sit on your shoulder, you turn to leave and get thrown into the wall hard. Zeus dives into your hair and digs his claws in while your assailant puts a knife to your throat. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your in trouble, who do you think will save you?  
> a) Black  
> b) Razz  
> c) Blue
> 
> How do we deal with seeing Sugar?  
> a) Hide and hope she doen't see us.  
> b) Try to avoid her.  
> c) Talk to her.
> 
> What will you make for breakfast?  
> a) Full english.  
> b) Pancakes and waffels.  
> c) You don't make it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SYSTEM UPDATE*  
> Welcome Players to the Royal ascension DLC!
> 
> Murder! Mystery! Intrigue! And a bid for the throne!
> 
> Will you be the Queen of the monsters? Or will you be assassinated in the dead of night?
> 
> All players are welcome in this game where the gloves are off (And so are the protections preventing main character deaths) as you figure out the most important question or die trying.
> 
> Who Will Be Your King?

**Razz’s POV**

Razz was a simple monster in most regards, he liked it that way. He had a job he enjoys, coworkers he tolerated which included a few of his siblings (alternative versions of himself and his brother) and a Datemate he adored. Simple, as he said. He does not expect **her** but he should have. It starts with his brother as most bad decisions he makes does. When his brother comes home one day with a pep in his step and barely looks at their Datemate he becomes rightfully suspicious which means that he’s not surprised when the first photo turns up on his desk. He remembers looking at it and having to force himself to put it down, there was nothing dirty about it. Just a girl looking at her phone while she sat on a park bench but he could tell from just that one look, she was his type. It wasn’t so much what she looked like though she was very beautiful, it was the way she held herself. He could tell that she would make a wonderful submissive.

He locked the photo in his desk draw because he couldn’t get himself to throw it away then he had lavished his darling Andy with affection to make up for his straying thoughts. Three days later his brother storms into his room in rage and spends a whole half hour snarling about _Sans_ of all monsters. Once Mutt calms down he explains that friendship is a thing that exists, Mutt drops a bunch of photos on his desk then goes to sleep on his bed in response. They start with her wondering around in that dress (he hates that it makes him want to lock her away, she’s not his) then they are of her petting the Guard Dogs (he’s slightly annoyed about the ones under his command acting like puppies but that meant they trusted her). Then they were of her chatting with Sans, the pictures here are shaky so his brother must have been very angry while taking those (he is too, no matter what he says to his brother). Then there are the last few... they are why he starts slowly trying to convince his _siblings_ that this sour woman isn’t coming and that maybe they should look for a different human roommate, they are photos of her apartment. Dusty, broke down, rusty. And in the middle of it **her** , with only two sets of clothes curled on an old bed with only a thread bare blanket to keep her warm. It goes as he expected, Andy throws a fit, everyone sides with her... except Edge, interesting. 

That was two days ago, now he stands here pretending that he isn’t working around the human politicians while trying to come to turns with the fact the the human in his photos is his crown princess. It makes her becoming his so much more real in not only his mind, **his** Queen had actually pulled him aside and told him in no certain terms that she expected him to be the one to win her heart. She was cheating on the bet she and the other royals made by telling him but really, who ever expected them to play **fair**. This is why he’s the first to notice that she’s gone, he sends a text out to **his** Queen, his brother and Esdeath then slips out to search. He’s been all over the palace and is ready to call for a discreet search of the grounds when he hears her voice behind a bathroom door.

“ _...on’t have to do this Helen. Let’s just talk ok? You can put down the knife_ ” he quickly informs his group chat about what he’s heard and were he is before he enters, the woman holding the crown princess spins to face him then snarls, he doesn’t recognize her from the guest list which angers him. **How the fuck did she get in?** The crown princess uses the distraction and shoves her attacker away, he hears the faint sound of his brothers short cut and jumps in front of the crown princess and out of the way of the door. Just in time too because Esdeath kicks down the door and tackles the attacker.  
“D..don’t kill her! Please! I... she works with me...” he can’t believe he’s hearing this, really he can’t but one look at her shows that she means it. Fine, **he** won't kill her.   
“MUTT! I WANT HER IN INTERROGATION, NOW!” Mutt comes in as Esdeath is securing the attackers wrists and the crown princess flinches and hides behind him, his brother notices and frowns. Looks like he wasn’t so careful in following her after all, he raises the top of his eye socket and Mutt sighs. He grabs the struggling woman and short cuts out.  
“THERE, NOW CAN I TAKE OUT YOUR SOUL SO I CAN LOOK FOR DAMAGE?” He asks softly, Esdeath nods to him and leaves to guard the door and inform **their** Queen.  
“...What? Take out my soul?” He sighs and softens his stance  
“EVERYONE HAS A SOUL CROWN PRINCESS, IT IS THE ENTIRE COMBINATION OF THEIR BEING. I NEED TO TAKE OUT YOUR SOULS SO THAT I CAN SEE YOUR HP. MY BROTHER CAN DO IT WITHOUT REMOVING YOUR SOUL BUT YOU DIDN’T SEEM TO COMFORTABLE WITH HIM. CAN I?” He places his phalanges on her chest but doesn’t move, she needs to trust him or a marriage will never work out, she nods shakily and he gently pulls out her soul and hears her gasp as the room is filled with a gentle green glow. Kindness, he should have known. He can’t help but dig his phalanges in a little as he pulls up her stats. Her pulps dilate as she let’s out a little whimper, he’s never been so glad about the fit of his uniform before because it hides everything.

 **HP: 15/47** _(TEMP CON Bonus)_  
 **-20HP:** _That cut on your hand is pretty deep, you might need stitches._  
 **-12HP:** _You hit your head really hard on the marble wall._

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**   
_(3,509 EXP. You need 2,991 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_  
 **+1:** _You walked up a lot of stairs today._

 **CON: 26** _(+15 TEMP)_

 **DEX: 17** _(+5 TEMP)_

 **INT: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_

 **WIS: 19** _(+5 TEMP)_  
 _(+1 to Animal Handling)_

 **CHA: 24** _(+5 TEMP)_  
 _(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

 **LUK: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_

**She's scared but she won't let that control her. She doesn't know why she's turned on right now.**

Her health is very low so he gently puts her soul back and pulls out a monster Candy, she’s looking away with a blush on her cheeks. He’s definitely in the lead.  
“CROWN PRINCESS, THIS IS A MONSTER CANDY. IT WILL RAISE YOUR HP AS WELL AS HEAL YOUR WONDS. ONCE YOU EAT IT I’LL TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE QUIET FOR THE REST OF THE BALL” she must still be affected by him touching her soul because she lets him feed it to her.  
“No, I want to go back. It will cause problems if I don’t” she is correct but the royal family would squash any protests. Still, it’s her decision.  
“VERY WELL, I’L ESCORT YOU BACK” 

He keeps his word, once she’s back to mingling he updates **his** Queen and his brother. Esdeath leans down next to him.   
“ _You enjoy that little moment with your future wife?_ ” He gives her a look that makes her chuckle.  
“ _THERE ARE MANY AFTER HER, DO NOT ASUME SUCH THINGS ESDEATH_ ”  
“ _You are right but **you’re** the one who saved her life. The Queen has put a lot of confidence and G into you winning and you know how she gets when she’s disappointed_” he did, the scar over his eye was prof.  
“ _Don’t worry, me and Himiko know her from her tiny little shop. We’ll talk you up_ ” she walks over to her wife before he can answer, he turns slightly to the side.  
“ _I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HER, DON’T GET CAUGHT AGAIN_ ” his brother nods and melts back into the shadows.

**Y/N POV**

Helen had just tried to kill you, why? You know she was mad but you didn’t think she was **that** mad... and what the fuck was that with Mutt’s brother! Was looking at a soul like that all the time? Is that why Mutt and Sans’ lust stat IS so high? ***Ping*** Zeus digs his claws in a little making you focus, Hades had decided to be your PA. He whispers names and secrets he’s heard about the people your talking to. It’s extremely helpful, you need to figure out a way to reward him. You feel your heart stop when you see Sugar, she hasn’t spotted you yet so there is a chance you can run... but... what if she catches you... Fuck, you can’t. God damn it. You walk over with a heavy heart. You force a smile. ***Ping***

“Sugar! Long time no see!” She looks pissed for a second but then smiles excitedly. ***Ping***  
“Spice! Look at you! Crown princess! I’m so excited!” She tries to hug you but Esdeath swoops in and glares.  
“It’s fine Esdeath, she’s my friend” you say as you pat her back, she snorts  
“So was that girl that had a knife to your throat. We left you alone once and we will not do it again.” Papyrus and the small skeleton gasps, you sigh.  
“I thought you weren’t even working tonight” Esdeath actually turns so that she can laugh into your face, it’s very rude.  
“I’m the General at the ball dedicated to announcing the crown princess to a bunch of sleazy humans, how did you ever think I wasn’t going to be working tonight? Razz, talk some sense into her please. And keep the human from touching her, her majesty has decided that a no contact rule needs to be in place to prevent a repeat of the bathroom incident. His majesty agrees and you know that they **never** agree. If you need to go to the toilet again tell Razz and he’ll call me. I’ll go with you then hand you back” Razz nods once making you sigh again, as much as you hate it you know you can’t fight it without causing a scene so you nod. Esdeath goes back to her wife and your left standing there awkwardly.

“... I’m sorry about that, it’s not a big deal.” You say  
“SOMEONE JUST TRIED TO MURDER YOU IN THE BATHROOM” Razz counters as he curls his phalanges gently around your arm.  
“She wasn’t going to kill me, she just wanted me to listen to her”  
“YES, OF COURSE. HER AND HER EXTREMELY SHARP KNIFE THAT DROPPED YOUR HP THREE QUARTERS”  
“It wasn’t that bad...”  
“IT WAS”

“OH NO! FIRST I FIND OUT THAT YOU LIVE IN A BROKEN DOWN APARTMENT AND NOW PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL YOU! THIS SIMPLY WON’T DO!” Papyrus says cutting off your mini argument with Razz, Sugar seems to jump on his comment.  
“Your what! That’s not good at all, why don’t you stay with us? We have a spare room, it’ll be like that time we had a sleepover week!” She says happily. Shit! Abort, abort!  
“I couldn’t do that, I don’t mind my apartment and I’m currently saving for a new one so I won’t be staying long anyway. I don’t want to just invade your home.” Please work, please don’t make you move in. You **need** to avoid starting this quest.

"YOU WOULDN'T BE! WE WERE SAVING A ROOM FOR YOU ANYWAY. ANDY WAS WORRIED WHEN YOU SUDDENLY CAME TO THE CITY THAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY." The small skeleton says happily, you recognize that voice. ***Ping***  
"Blue? Is that you?" He brightens, almost jumping in place.  
"YOU RECOGNIZE ME! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU IN PERSON CROWN PRINCESS SPICE!" His smile is contagious, you have no idea how his danger level is so high.  
"It's lovely to meet you in person as well and please, call me Y/N. All this Crown Princess talk is making my head spin. Also you called Sugar you Datemate right? Your dating my best friend so your also my friend" His eye lights turn into stars.  
" _I'M FRIENDS WITH THE CROWN PRINCESS._ " He whispers excitedly, it looks like your conversation is over so you turn to the others. Edge stands tall as he meets you eyes and you smile. ***Ping***

"Hello Edge, how has my first customers week been?" He straitens further, the skeleton at his side with the shark teeth mouths 'thank you' before pretending that he didn't know you. It was really sweet. ***Ping***  
"I HAVE BEEN WELL, THOUGH THAT IS TO BE EXPECTED BECAUSE OF MY GREATNESS. IT SEEMS AS IF THIS WEEK HAS TREATED YOU WELL ALSO. LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BROTHER, RED" He gestures to the skeleton with the shark teeth.  
"sup princess" Edge gives him a sour look that makes him start sweating.  
"a' mean crown princess" Edge stares a second longer before he turns back to you.  
"I ONLY INTRODUCE YOU SO YOU CAN STOP HIM BUYING THAT GOD ALFUL MUSTARD!" You can't help but chuckle as Red suddenly looks slightly panicked.  
"I'm afraid that I can't stop people from using there G on what they want Edge, I'm just there to make sure people pay before leaving. And it's ok to call me Y/N Red, Edge is my friend and as his brother that makes you a friend too." he smirks a little, looking very relieved.  
"sure toots"  
"RED!" They start quietly arguing so you move on.

"Hi, I didn't get your name at the bar today but I really liked the pie you made. It was the best pie I've ever had." The tall hunched skeleton with the braises smiles shyly at you and gives you a little wave, you wave back and his smile brightens a touch.  
"'m mars, 'm jupiter's brother" the skeleton with the hole in his head says, is he ok? Is this normal? Why was no one upset that he was so injured? ***Ping***  
"That must make you Ash's best friend. I don't mean to sound rude but are you ok?" He blinks slowly at you, his single eye light expanding and shrinking. Then he starts chuckling.  
"'m fine, it's 'n old injury" He walks towards the snack table with Jupiter in tow.

"I never got the chance to thank you for driving me here Papyrus, so thank you" He smiles brightly at you.  
"THAT IS OK NOW A PRINCESS, WINK. IT IS MY JOB." You are never going to be able to get over the fact that he says wink.  
"Still, thank you. And you know that you can call me Y/N right?" Razz lets you go just in time for Papyrus to sweep you into a spinning hug.  
"hey kid." Sans says with a smirk while you dangle in Papyrus arms.  
"...Hey Sans, how'd it go with MK? You guys get to his house alright?" He nods, smirk turning into a smile.  
"ya, his mom was very happy to hear what you did so don't be surprised if a massive dinosaur lady with no arms want to hug you at some point."   
"It's my job, just because my coworkers don't seem remember that doesn't mean that I don't" he softens.  
"ya' i know kid. you want me to introduce you to everyone else?" You nod happily, they all seem nice so far. You might have been scared to meet them for no reason at all.

"this is stretch, he's blue's brother" he points to the tall skeleton in the orange hoodie.  
"hey honey." he says as he waves, you smile sweetly at him. ***Ping***  
"It's nice to meet you Stretch"  
"and this is black and his brother rus" he points at the last two skeletons, the shorter one (Black) looks over your outfit with critical eye lights. ***Ping***  
"...I DID NOT MAKE THOSE GLOVES, I WILL ALOW IT HOWEVER BECAUSE THEY MATCH."   
"Oh, I'm sorry for adding the gloves. I'll ask next time promise." He nods sharply then tugs Rus closer gently.  
"hey, your pretty poor for a princess. i'm good at investments so i'll double what you have in a weAK" ***Ping*** Black stomps on his foot and looks at him pointedly, he glares at Black then sighs.  
"i mean my name's rus and i like money" Black pinches his nasal bones but doesn't make him correct himself.

Suddenly Papyrus screams and drops you, all of the monsters around you suddenly freeze when they look at your head. You tilt your head to the side in confusion and feel Zeus grab hold of your crown, Razz is slowly making his way to you from one side and Edge is slowly approaching from the other. The other monsters watch you fill looks of horror and sorrow.  
" _CROWN PRINCESS, I NEED YOU TO STAY STILL FOR ME OK?_ " he whispers though his words carry around the now silent ball room, one of the humans opens his mouth but on look from the heavily armored king has him snapping his mouth shut. You look up slightly to see what is on your head, it can't be Zeus if everyone is this worried but there he is. Looking down at you with a cheeky grin as he waves at you with his tiny knife, you relax and let out an amused huff.  
"Do you really have to wave a knife around right now?" His grin grows and Razz freezes again.  
"i do. did you see the looks on their faces, i haven't had this much fun since the cleanse!" He chirps happily, several monsters flinch and Hades sighs affectionately.  
" _YES, YES. NOW STOP SCARING EVERYONE SO MAMA CAN GET UP. HER DRESS IS TO NICE TO RUIN BY SITTING ON THE FLOOR!_ " You smile brightly at him and pet the top of his skull.  
"Are you sure you want to call me mama? I'll still love you guys if you don't." Hades beams as he nuzzles you finger.  
"course your our mama. you ain't makin' us do anything." Zeus' grins grows deranged.  
"you couldn't even if ya tried!" he starts giggling like mad, falling back onto your head and being partially hidden by your crown.  
"CROWN PRINCESS, HOW DO YOU KNOW THE EXECUTIONER?" Edge asks slowly, bogy language extremely tense, you blink in confusion.  
"You mean Zeus and Hades? I met them before I went to the bathroom earlier, they were all by themselves and Zeus was dreadfully dusty so I got him some discarded dolls clothes and brought him to the bath to get clean. Executioner is a bit of a harsh title as well don't you think? Zeus is a little darling."  
"that i am mama and no one better say differently." he giggles atop your head, you lift your hand to pet him. He curls around your finger and purrs happily. Everyone watches you in horror then you hear the armored Queen from earlier.  
"See. **I. Told. You.** " you look up and see that she's looking at the king she was first talking to smugly, he watches you with an impressed look before he turns to her and smirks.  
"Fine... **I agree.** " Several of the sharper looking monsters gasp in shocked wonder, Razz, Esdeath and Himiko smirk then Razz comes over and helps you up.

"THERE IS ONE LAST MONSTER I NEED TO INTRODUCE YOU TOO" He rumbles as he eyes Zeus wearily.  
"THIS IS MY BROTHER, MUTT. I'VE HAD HIM FOLLOWING YOU DISCREETLY SINCE **MY** QUEEN ADOPTED YOU TO KEEP YOU SAFE THOUGH IT SEEMS THAT YOU NOTICED AND GOT A BIT SCARED, FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE." He says, Mutt nods along.  
"'m sorry, just wanted to keep ya safe. i'll do better next time." He sound so upset that you almost believe him but you clearly remember what you had seen on his stats the first day. Still you smile at him, you can't make any more of a scene than you already have.  
"Your right, I was a little scared but I feel better now that I know why you were doing it. It's nice to officially meet you Mutt" You hold out your hand (the one on the arm Razz currently isn't holding), Mutt smiles shyly at you and shakes it.

"Well. Now that all that excitement has happened I think it's time to put this party to an end. If everyone will vacate the palace in an orderly fashion that would be great." The most fatherly king said with a smile. Several of the humans grumbled but one look from the feral looking Queen had them scrambling out the door. You smile at the skeletons and Sugar.  
"I think I have to go now but I promise I'll call you on Thursday to arrange a meet up" Sugar smiles to brightly to be real and nods.  
"Yes! Let's do that." You share goodbyes with everyone else then watch them all leave. One of the human princes grabs your hand with a sleepy smile, you let him drag to the others then let them drag you off to the room they had prepared for you under the affectionate eyes of the monster kings and queens.

The [room](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/333970128623022239/) is massive you turn to try and ague, it's way to big for you, but no one is there. You poke your head out of the room and see the royals herding all the other princes and princesses into their rooms then walking around a corner. Well, looks like your staying here. On the bed is a pair of [pajamas](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/424393964887100601/) and on the sofa was what you assumed tomorrows [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/664562488747268456/) was going to be. You sigh and get changed then you flop onto the bed, you place your crown on the bedside table and make sure Zeus and Hades are sleeping peacefully. Then you turn on your phone for the first time since you left your apartment.... Wow, That is a lot. You start at the top and work your way down the list as you always do.

***Character Sheet Update***   
***Secret Character sheet opened***   
***Title update***   
***Four new Achievements***   
***HP Update***   
***Stat update***   
***Item Update***

  
**Name: Papyrus**

**HP: 625**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 30**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 32**

**Sanity: 97**

**He thinks you will make a wonderful princess. He hopes he can be your friend.**

**\----------------**

**Name: Sans**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 10**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 54**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 47**

**He want's you but he knows he can't have you. Tori would dust him.**

**——————————————**

**Name: Jupiter**

**HP: 87**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 7**

**Love: 90**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 22**

**He thinks that you look very regal. He’s worried you won’t want to talk to him now you’re a princess.**

**——————————————**

**Name: Razz**

**HP: 926**

**Reputation: 80**

**Trust: 56**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 57**

**Possessiveness: 35**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 87**

**Sanity: 97**

**He thinks you will make a good Queen. He won't let your reaction to him go easily.**

**———————————**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 81**

**Trust: 10**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: 72**

**Possessiveness: 47**

**Jealousy: 45**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**He wonders how you spotted him. Did he slip up at the bar? He hopes he hasn't scared you.**

**———————————**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**HOW DARE YOU! Who gave you the right to be the fucking crown princess! She’s going to make you pay for this...**

**—————————————**

**Name: Blue**

**HP: 627**

**Reputation: 85**

**Trust: 15**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 96**

**Sanity: 97**

**HE'S FRIENDS WITH THE CROWN PRINCESS!! He likes what Edge, Sans, Papyrus and Jupiter have said about you... Maybe Andy is wrong about you...**

**————————————**

**Name: Edge**

**HP: 862**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 40**

**Love: 95**

**Lust: 20**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 80**

**Sanity: 90**

**He has his orders, he hopes he wins. You look nice.**

**———————————**

**Name: Red**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 80**

**Trust: 12**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 56**

**Sanity: 84**

**He appreciates what you did for his brother. He will defend you if you need it.**

**—————————————**

**Name: Mars**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 90**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 14**

**He likes how well you treated his brother and Ash talked highly of you too. He will hold judgment until later.**

**————————————**

**Name: Stretch**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 80**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 43**

**Sanity: 56**

**He will give you a chance because his brother feels bad about what he thought about you. You only get one.**

**—————————————--**

**Name: Black**

**HP: 725**

**Reputation: 80**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 76**

**Sanity: 89**

**The outfit he made for you looks great, the gloves you paired it with are acceptable. You will not be changing his vision again though.**

**——————————————**

**Name: Rus**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 80**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 50**

**Sanity: 77**

**He likes how well the dress his brother made came out. His brother is just the coolest. He'll convince you to 'donate' some G soon.**

**———————————————**

***Secret Character sheet***

**Name: Zeus**

**HP: 1257**

**Reputation: 80**

**Trust: 99**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 90**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He likes you. His brother likes you. That's all he needs.**

**————————————**

**Name: Hades**

**HP: 0**

**Reputation: 80**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 97**

**Lust: -10**

**Possessiveness: 90**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He likes you. His brother likes you. That's all he needs.**

**\--------------------------**

**New Title:** _Y/N L/N, Monster Fucker._  
 _With this title it is x4 harder to gain Reputation with human but x4 easier to gain Reputation with monsters._  
 _(You are unable to drop this title unless you do something horrible to a monster.)_

**\--------------------------**

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Detective mode_  
 _Because you had more than 10 Inelegance you were able to use basic Investigation to discover something you didn't know._  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _The clues add up._  
 _Because you had more than 15 Inelegance you were able to use basic Investigation to figure out what was going on._  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Movie star ready!_  
 _Because you had more than 20 Charisma you were able to use basic Performance to put on a movie worthy performance._  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

 **Achievement Unlocked:** _Hey! I know you._  
 _Because you had more than 15 Wisdom you were able to use basic Insight to recognize someones voice and match it to their face._  
 **Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

**\---------------------**

**HP: 60/47** _(TEMP CON Bonus)_  
 **-20HP:** _That cut on your hand is pretty deep, you might need stitches._  
 **-12HP:** _You hit your head really hard on the marble wall._  
 **+50HP:** _Monster Candy rocks._  
 **-5HP:** _Being dropped from that hight hurts._

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**   
_(3,909 EXP. You need 2,591 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_  
 **+1:** _You walked up a lot of stairs today._

 **CON: 26** _(+15 TEMP)_

 **DEX: 17** _(+5 TEMP)_

 **INT: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_

 **WIS: 19** _(+5 TEMP)_  
 _(+1 to Animal Handling)_

 **CHA: 24** _(+5 TEMP)_  
 _(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

 **LUK: 18** _(+5 TEMP)_

**G: 202**

**D: 100**

**\---------------------------**

**Outfit:** _Stars in your eyes._  
 **Rank:** _Legendary_  
 **Location:** _In a dusty box at the back of a dresser._  
 _This outfit was made with astronomers in mind. It's cute school girl nature makes the wearer look more youthful while the different star signs give off a mature air._  
 _( ~~\+ 40 love with Sans,~~ \+ 60 lust with ???, ~~+35 possessiveness with Razz~~ , +80 reputation with ???)_

Wow... OK... Wait? How did Razz see you in the **Stars in your eyes dress** , your very sure you would have noticed him but then again you didn't notice Mutt... OK, thats enough. Time to put your phone down and sleep in this super fluffy bed that you may never leave.

You wake up way to early and just can't get back to sleep so you do the next best thing, you plop your crown on backwards then gently scoop up Zeus and Hades and settle them on your head. You then grab the pillow they were sleeping on and hunt down the kitchen. It's just massive just like everything, you set the pillow down on the kitchen island then settle your two travailing buddies on it. Once you've made sure they are still sleeping you turn to your task, what to make? You looks through a few cupboards and the fridge before an idea comes to you that makes you smile. It's chaos from there, you have a big family to feed and your determined to feed them all. Batters whipped and splattered, berries are cut and dropped. It's a bit of a nightmare but somehow you get the waffle mix in the waffle iron and the pancake mix in the frying pan, you have quite the stack going when the first of the adult royals walks. It's the goat man that was in the armor, he watches you with a sparkle in his eye.

"I didn't want you here you know" he rumbles as he sits, wiping the towel in his paws over his face. He must have just finished working out. You don't speak, you don't need stats to tell that this monster is fucking dangerous.  
"I didn't think that a simple till worker was able to hold the weight of the crown, the weight of the clans but then I saw you. The kids loved you, even mine and they are very hard to get to act like the children they are so I decided to _go with the flow_ " he drops the towel on the floor and starts plating himself up.  
"At best you would be a good nanny until one of the brats changed their minds, an accident later and I wouldn't have to deal with you. Cleopatra, my wife, liked you which was enough for me to hate you but then you _befriended the executioner._ " He leans forward, pile of pancakes completely forgotten.  
"Do you know why we call that little shit the executioner?" You shake your head, you had been wondering.  
"There are seven clans, there used to be eight. He used to be the size of the rest of the skeleton's but then he went insane, no one knew what set him off but he dusted his brother then started slaughtering the rest of his clan. We couldn't fight him so we found a human mage, he thought that shrinking him would help but all it did was make him angrier and harder to catch. We locked him and the mage with the rest of his clan and left them alone, later we found out that he was trying to save them. The mage we had hired had actually snuck into their clan and poisoned their food and water, the deaths where slow and extremely painful. He was killing them to save them from a long and excruciating death, he was the first infected and want to stop others from feeling like he did. But in shrinking him the mage negated the poison meaning that, _Zeus_ , was the only one left." You don't realize you've picked them up to cuddle until you hear them purring on your chest, the king watches you with an uncharacteristically soft expression.  
"He hated humans, attacked the human princes and princesses when ever they got close but we couldn't make him leave. It was our fault that this had happened so we let him stay. Why didn't he attack you?" your eyes flicker to your hand and the scar that now sits on your palm, the monster candy had healed it but there was only so much it could do. His eyes follow yours and he makes a noise of understanding.  
"You didn't flinch?" he asks as he starts eating the first pancake, you put your buddies down on their cushion and turn back to the stove.  
"I'm used to getting hurt, it was just a scratch" There it was again, the words that weren't your own. It makes you both wonder what had happened to the antagonist to make them suddenly pack up and run and feel extremely sorry about the fact that their fate was a gruesome death.  
"... are you going to give me a name" you shoot him a smile over your shoulder and spot a few of the other adult royals watching from the doorway, they make no move to enter.  
"No" he huffs out a gruff laugh.  
"Fine then, I'll find out myself. Welcome to the family daughter." He finishes off his plate and leaves after giving you another head pat.  
"Ignore Caesar dear, he's a bit ruff around the edges. I see you've made breakfast, I'll go and wake up the little ones while you serve everyone ok?" The softer Queen said, you nod and get to work as the others sit down. This was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to play a game with your fellow prince's and princesses. What do you play?  
> a) Pandemic (A board game about stoping a world wide pandemic)  
> b) Hide and seek  
> c) What's the time Mr Wolf
> 
> What stat should we try and boost?  
> a) INT  
> b) DEX  
> c) WIS
> 
> Should we explore the...  
> a) Palace  
> b) Garden  
> c) Magical looking woods


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos. That is the only word you had for the stampeding kids, turns out pancakes were the right choice. You learn so many names that your head spins:

Frisk and Asriel of the Undertale clan.  
Chara and Aeneas of the Underswap clan.  
Felipe and Albert of the Underfell clan.  
Cadence and Alexander of the Fellswap clan.  
Caelan and Amir of the Swapfell clan.  
Ferdinand and Aapeli of the Outertale clan.  
Aaliyah of the Horrortale clan.

13 little princes and princesses who where practically drinking the caramel and chocolate sauces... the kings and queens vacated the room with speed one wouldn't associate with their size. Apparently they had a meeting, you didn't believe that for a second but there was no way you were calling them out. You look back at the now vibrating kids.

"OK, who's up for a game in the back gardens?" They all beam at you and dart outside still in their pajamas then they dart back in and start dragging you, looks like this is a pajama game. The back gardens are huge and you can see several branching off paths that your itching to explore but overly hyper children come first, they drag you into a large open area surrounded by an honest to god glowing forest! What was with this place?

"Do you guys have any games you want to play?" the mood seems to drop, Princess Aaliyah (The eldest of the bunch) shakes her head.

"We're not really allowed to be around other children, kidnappings you know." Well that sucks, you refuse to let the mood die. These kids need this.

"Well how about we play some of my favorites" They all perk up.

"What's your favorite, favorite?" Little Ferdinand (The youngest) asks, you slowly smile.

"What's the time Mr wolf" they all tilt their heads at you, your grin grows.   
"One of us is chosen to be Mr Wolf, This time it will be me because you don't know the game. I'll stand over there." You point to the tree line, they all nod excitedly.  
"You guys will all line up on that end." You point to the pretty [galaxy tree](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/663718063806484991/) sitting in the middle of the clearing. They all rush over with big grins and you can't help but feel their excitement.  
"I 'Mr Wolf' will turn my back to commence play. You guys will call out,"What's the time Mr Wolf?" and I'll turn and answer with a time. I'll then turn back again while you guys advance again chanting "What's the time Mr Wolf?" To which I'll will continue to respond until you guys come very close." They are vibrating again.  
"Once You guys are close to me, I can respond to the chant with "It's dinner time!" at which point, I'll will chase you guys back to the starting line with the aim to catch one of you, who will then become Mr Wolf for the next round of the game. Understand?" The all nod and even start moving you themselves.  
"OK, OK. I'm going!" You jog to the [tree line](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/775956210770472025/). It really did look weirdly wonderful in there, maybe you'd check it out later.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" you hear giggled behind you, you turn and find them about half way to you. If that's how they want to play.

"3 o'clock" you shout then turn, you swear you see a human in the corner of your eye near the palace. You shout to each other a few more times and then it comes to the moment you've all been waiting for.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" They giggle, so close that they no longer need to shout, you turn. The words 'It's Dinner Time' on the tip of your toung then you spot them. It's a group of humans looking around, they are clearly armed.

" _Behind me, now_ " You whisper as you usher them to you, the change is instant. Like a well oiled machine, the little princes and princesses fall in line behind you. You slowly back them into the forest, so far that you can't see them anymore.  
" _How well do you know this forest?_ " You ask quietly

" _Like the back of our hands_ " little princess Caelan whispers back, the others nod.

" _Do you have somewhere to hide? That no one knows about?_ " They nod slowly.

" _It will take some time to get there._ " adds little prince Alexander. You nod and turn to them.

" _I'll buy you as much time as you need. When your safe call someone you trust absolutely OK? Here's my phone._ " You hand it to little prince Frisk who clutches it solemnly. You kiss each of their heads then send them off, you wait until you no longer see them then you make your move. The large mushrooms are surprisingly bouncy as you use them to climb up the trees, you then jump between them until you can see the armed humans. It's quite hard to do in your pajama's but you get the hang of it. ***Ping*** They are a lot closer now and you can see their faces not that it does you much good since you don't recognize any of them. One of them reaches for their radio.

"No sign of the brats or the whore in the gardens" a crackly voice comes back that you do know comes back.

"Well search the fucking forest then! I want Y/N at my feet yesterday!" What the fuck Helen! Seriously! What the hell did you do? And how did she get out of wherever Mutt put her?

"You heard the boss, fan out!" The man with the radio barks, the others nod. In response you do what is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done in both of your lives. You jump from your branch and land right on top of radio man, you mange to land a punch that has the bastards nose crunching before you are hauled off of him. You kick at him but miss just barely, he spits blood on the floor then gets up.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the **_Crown Princess_** , just who we were looking for right boys." The men surrounding you laugh cruelly, you bare your teeth at them which shuts most of them off. The radio man wipes some of the blood off of his face then leans in.  
"I can see why the boss lady likes you. Such a pretty little thing." He leans in and forces you into a kiss, you try to lean back but he grabs a fist full of your hair and keeps you there. On to plan B, you open your mouth a little (even though it makes you sick) and pull his bottom lip into your mouth. He seems smug until you bite down, HARD. He lets out a shout of pain and punches you in the stomach, you realise him and choke in a despriout breath.  
"You fucking bitch!" he roars before he strikes you right across the face, your cheek explodes with pain making you cry out. He uses your hair to make you face him again then he puts his gun under your chin.  
"I really hate marking such a pretty face, I really do. I bet you hate it too, so now that you _**know**_ what will happen why don't you be a good whore and _**play nice**_ " You spit right in his face.

"Fuck you" He chuckles.

"Fine, Boss didn't say I had to give you to her alive" 

Before she can blink she hears a click and she’s suddenly standing in the same black void she started in... OMG, that fucker SHOT HER! That bastard!

" ~~ **well that didn't go well did it?**~~ " a voice chuckled behind her, she spins on her heel and is faced with Sans in a black robe. she'd hug her friend but the energy rolling off of him tells her very clearly that he is **not** the Sans she knows. His smile grows.  
" ~~ **you really are smart when the watchers aren't interfering. 50 diamonds if you could.**~~ " He chuckles as he starts circling her, she shakely hands them to him before she really registers what he's said.

"Wait? What watchers? Who's watching me?" She stammers.

" ~~ **you mean other than me?**~~ " he says as he pours the diamonds into a bowl and starts crushing them.  
" ~~ **the watchers, though most call them commentators. i give them scenarios and they vote on what they want. they even voted for this, you would have lived if you'd played hide and seek or that hilariously accurate board game, for them that is.**~~ " She gapes at him as he tips the diamond dust into a siphon that pores it into... a ketchup bottle?

"...I don't believe you. I'm my own person, I... I am under my own control! My decisions are my fucking own!" He raises the top of his eye socket as he shakes the ketchup bottle then waves his hand, a computer screen pops up.

 **Grim.** _It's time to play a game with your fellow prince's and princesses. What do you play?_  
 _a) Pandemic (A board game about stoping a world wide pandemic)_  
 _b) Hide and seek_  
 _c) What's the time Mr Wolf_

**User. Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat**   
_What is "What's the time Mr. Wolf?"_   
**Grim.**   
_One person stands with their back to the other players. Everyone has to say 'What's the time Mr Wolf' every time they take a step and the wolf either says a random time or dinner time. The others win if they touch the 'wolf' and the wolf wins if they catch one of the others._   
**User. Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat**   
_Got it. I vote for c then. Sounds fun and enjoyable._

**User. 1Inkh1**   
_C_

**User. SanidroneBlues**   
_Oof, the pandemic board game hits kinda close to what we're dealing with currently, so maybe the Mr Wolf one, it sounded like a cute fun game to play with the kiddos! Hide and seek would probably be too unfair here because we'd be at a major disadvantage or even become lost depending on how huge the surrounding area is._

**User. RiKishi**   
_Hm... We go play "What's the time Mr Wolf"_

**User. Chilling_fan**   
_I don't know what 'what's the time mr. Wolf ' game is but i want to._

**User. AnaBeatriz2003**   
_C_

**User. NikoS900**   
_So for 1, I'm stuck between Hide and Seek and What's the time Mr Wolf._   
_I had looked it up and it seemed really interesting._   
_So unless you decide to change the game playing to night, I'll pick C. (H+S in the dark is RIDICULOUSLY fun, mainly because it's harder just to see lol)._

**User. Wavryn**   
_Quick Edit, C.I dunno many of the games sides Hide and Seek, but the explanation of wolf game sounds interesting._

**User. Lol_What**   
_1.C This sounds cool._

**User. .**   
_B, or c for the first one_

**User. SadneeTheRealHuman**   
_1.c mr wolf was one of my favorite games growing up_

**User. Miss**   
_Whats the time mr wolf!_

**User. Mii1249**   
_C_

**User. midnightech0**   
_1) c_

**User. milialian**   
_What's the time mr would is a great game_

**User. SpookyGurl**   
_C_

**User. Gible_123**   
_C_

She stumbles back in shock, this, this can't be real. Oh God! She ends up on her knees clutching her head. she's a toy, a fucking toy to a bunch of faceless usernames. Why? She thought that this was a second chance!

" ~~ **LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE BROTHER, THE MAIN CHARACTER OF YOUR GAME IS TRAUMATIZED.**~~ " A robes not Papyrus says annoyed, Grim huffs good naturedly.

" ** ~~like yours isn't one bad end from a psych ward bro, it's not like she's going to remember anyway~~** " 

" ** ~~AND WHAT IS THIS? DIAMOND LAISED KETCHUP? REALLY?~~** " Grim shrugs.

" ** ~~i've got expensive tastes reaper. you know tha... oh hey i forgot to send you back. opps~~** " She flinches as he looks over to her.  
" ** ~~that guy was right though, you are awful pretty. it's why your my favorite.~~** "

You blink and the radio man is choking on his own blood, the men holding you drop you and go for their guns but they are too slow. You watch in shock as their souls are ripped out of their chests by glowing purple strings then impaled by bones. Once the last man drops Black kneels in front of you.   
"YOU'RE OK NOW CROWN PRINCESS, I PROMISE" You feel like your about to cry.

"T...the kids. I... did you find them? Are they ok, please!" He looks awkward but he pulls you into a hug.

"THEY ARE OK CROWN PRINCESS, THEY CALLED US USEING YOUR PHONE AND TOLD US WHAT IS GOING ON. THEY DIDN'T EVEN GET A SCRATCH." You burst into tears and cling to him. He gently shushes you ***Ping***

After that you have to sit through several police officers and royal guards making you retell the story as well as all the kids and parents hugging you. But soon it's all over and your left alone on your bed in new [pajamas](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/301319031314313480/), you look at your phone to ignore the thoughts circling around your head.

***HP Update***   
***Stat update***   
***Character Sheet Update***   
***Secret Character sheet Update***

**HP: 27/42** _(TEMP CON Bonus)_  
 **-5HP:** _He was pulling on your hair quite hard._  
 **-15HP:** _That hit winded you a lot._  
 **-13HP:** _That slap really hurt._

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**   
_(3,909 EXP. You need 2,591 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 13**  
 **+1:** _You totally broke that assholes nose! Well done fists!_

 **CON: 21** _(+10 TEMP)_

 **DEX: 13**  
 **+2:** _Climbing trees is a great way to keep limber._

**INT: 13**

**WIS: 14**   
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19**   
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 13**

**G: 202**

**D: 50**

**\------------------**

**Name: Black**

**HP: 725**

**Reputation: 97**

**Trust: 40**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 40**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 76**

**Sanity: 89**

**He's glad to see that the nightgown he designed looks good on you even when it's covered in blood. Especially when it's covered in blood.**

**\---------------------**

**Name: Grim**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**He thinks that your panic is cute. He's glad he picked you. He hopes you die again soon.**

**\------------------------**

**Name: Reaper**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**His annoyed with his brothers care for you but then again, he's killed his toy many times so he can't really blame him.**

Who the hell are Grim and Reaper? Why does Grim want you to die? What the hell is wrong with Reaper? You shut your phone then shut your eyes and try to sleep but it just.... every time your eyes close you see that man forcing a kiss on you... Your eyes shoot open as you snarl, why won't he leave you alone? You try one more time but when it fails you get up and leave the room, not before putting on your crown and picking up your buddies. They have told you that your not allowed to leave them behind anymore and you couldn't agree more. You end up in the gardens, not that it’s hard with the way the [flowers](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/527765650085895939/) literally glow in the moonlight. It’s easier here to just let go and follow your feet. You follow the winding path and find yourself in a tunnel of [flowers](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/554013191663529335/), it leads you to this absolutely beautiful [pool house](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/344736546482468433/) that seems to think that the sun is out when it is clearly the middle of the night. You let your bare feet sink in as you walk around the pool and out the back door, you wander randomly now that there is no path but still somehow find a lone [tree swing](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/ASnHZ5lu_VtqmaKzRh-NWfMaUj3YFpPYz2ZaR6laCkeuqNhWx4YaQxFsW6TvvmLaHPaFUatKWEw3XZ1VCfUMOwA/) with the most magnificent view. You set Zeus and Hades down next to the tree roots then climb on and swing. You don't notice that your crying again until a bony hand is stoping the swing, It's Rus. ***Ping***

"how ya doin' poor princess? you don't look too good." you huff out a small laugh and wipe your eyes.

"I'm fine Rus, you can go back home." He tilts his head.

"...na, as much as i like getting free G i'm being payed to keep you safe tonight and thats what i'm gonna do so scooch up." When you don't move he sighs and decides to move you himself, the next few seconds are terrifying for you. Does he not care how close you two are to a long drop? Apparently not because he somehow gets himself onto the swing while looking rather pleased with himself.  
".... you did a good thing today. she won't be bothering you anymore..." You hate how much you care, she tried to kill you twice. Hell, the fact that your inventory is 50 diamonds lighter means she succeeded...

"Who was she?" He leans over and puts his skull on top of your head as he sighs.

"her name was ellie louisette, she was the leader of the monster hate group 'the lords cleansers'. you knew her as helen débora." You feel like your going to cry all over again, he wraps an arm around you and puts your head on his chest.  
"she's been taken care of." Those words hurt you more than you thought they would. You cry yourself to sleep and wake up in your bed at the palace with Zeus and Hades sleeping on the pillow next to you. You could almost believe that it was a dream but there are light purple petals in your hair, you smile a little when you see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day in the palace, shoud you go to the...  
> a) library  
> b) woods  
> c) kitchen
> 
> You should talk to...  
> a) Rus  
> b) Stretch  
> c) Mutt
> 
> Sugar is planning something. Should you...  
> a) ask her  
> b) find out  
> c) ignore it


	8. Chapter 8

**Edge's POV**

He walks into the damp room with purpose, calm and collected... on the outside, on the inside he's a giant flaming ball of rage. Yesterday the main royal palace was held up by a group of hateful humans, the kings and queens rounded up like cattle. The guards dusted, the bitch that attacked the crown princess freed. The only upside was the crown princess herself, smart enough to send the little royals somewhere safe with her phone and brave enough to use herself as a distraction to make sure they got there. He respects her a great deal for what she did, when they first met and now.

He's ashamed to say that he hated 'Spice'. All Andy had to say was horrible things about her, that she was mean and cruel. A bit of a monsterphoebe but that she was good deep down. She had convinced them to let her use the spare room and he was sure 'Spice' wouldn't last the week, very sure that he would be the one to kill the woman... He was actually at the store to buy some human food for 'Spice' that day he met her. She was so different from what he'd been told that he convinced himself that there were two new humans in town, he's not the only one. Sans didn't connect her to 'Spice' when they met at that horrible bar either.

He sighs in his head as he lays out his tools on the table in front of him.  
"HELLO MISS LOUISETTE, HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING YOUR STAY?" The woman glares at him through her dirty hair.  
"NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK? ARE YOU SURE? NO RUDE WORDS, NO PLEADS, NO DEMANDS?" She ignores him, content to just glare from where she's chained to the wall.  
"WELL THEN, I GUESS I SHALL HAVE TO TALK WHILE YOU LISTEN THEN HUM." He gently runs his phalanges over his carving knife, she watches his movements warily. At least she's not stupid, the dumb ones are never any fun.  
"YOUR NAME IS ELLIE LOUISETTE, YOU ARE 37. YOUR EX-WIFE, AISHA NATILLE, LEFT YOU FOR A SHYREN NAMED MARIAH WHEN YOU WERE 29 WHICH IS WHEN YOU STARTED THE MONSTER HATE GROUP 'THE LORDS CLEANSERS'." She starts snarling at the name of her ex-wives new wife, it wasn't much but it was progress.  
"YOU MOVED HERE WHEN YOU WERE 32 UNDER THE NAME HELEN DEBORA AND STARTED WORKING AT A SUPERMARKET, IT WAS EASY TO SPREAD YOUR MESSGE HERE SINCE MOST OF THE HUMANS DISLIKE MONSTERS DESPITE THIS BEING THE CAPITAL." He picks up his deboning knife and approaches her.   
"YOU DON'T REALLY DO ANYTHING UNTIL Y/N L/N STARTS WORKING AT THE SUPERMARKET, YOU GIVE HER THE SAME SET OF RULES AS THE OTHERS UNDER YOU. DON'T SERVE MONSTERS, DON'T ACCEPT G BUT SHE'S DIFFERENT. SHE IGNORES YOU AND DOES IT ANYWAY, YOU PROBABLY CONFRONT HER AFTER WORK." She starting to shake with how angry she is.  
"SHE DOESN'T LISTEN SO WHILE SHE SLEEPS YOU AND YOUR FOLLOWERS WRITE HORRIBLE MESSAGES ON HER TILL BUT THAT DOESN'T STOP HER. BY NOW SHE'S LOVED BY THE VERY BEINGS YOU HATE AND IT DRIVES YOU MAD."

"No" she hisses, progress. The only indication he gives that he heard her is a small cut on her cheek that makes her hiss.

"I'M SURE YOU HAD HER FOLLOWED ON HER FIRST DAY OFF. HEARD ALL ABOUT HOW SHE WAS EATING IN A MONSTER BAR, MAKING MONSTER FRIENDS. IT MUST HAVE DRIVEN YOU MAD, THIS GIRL WHO JUST _**WOULDN'T LISTEN**_. SO YOU DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING"

"No! That's not true!" he cuts her again, deeper this time. She cries out in pain.

"YOU SAW ONE OF THE KINGS DELIVER A MESSAGE FOR HER AND YOU SAW HER LEAVE SO ON YOUR LUNCH BREAK YOU SNUCK INTO HER ROOM AND FOUND THE LETTER. YOU CONVINCE ONE OF YOUR FOLLOWERS TO TAKE YOU AS A DATE THEN YOU CORNER HER IN THE BATHROOM, YOU PLAN TO KILL HER BUT YOU FAIL SO YOU..."

"You lying freak! I wasn't trying to kill her! I loved her! She was being corrupted by... " He stabs the knife into her shoulder then pops her collarbone out causing her to scream.

" _ **SO YOU**_ HAVE YOUR FOLLOWERS TAKE OVER THE PALACE AND FREE YOU BUT SHE'S NOT THERE WHEN YOU GET OUT AND NEITHER ARE THE CHILDREN SO YOU HAVE YOUR FOLLOWERS SEARCH THE GROUNDS." He rips the knife out, making sure to angle it so that it rips more through her flesh. She screams some more.  
"NOW ACCORDING TO **THE CROWN PRINCESS OF MONSTERS** THE LAST TIME YOU HEARD FROM YOUR FOLLOWS OUTSIDE YOU WERE SENDING THEM TO SEARCH THE FOREST. YOUR EXACT WORDS WERE 'I WANT Y/N AT MY FEET YESTERDAY!' WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?" He is ignored again but only because she's crying so he forgives her for it, she really isn't good at this. Which is good for him.  
"TO STOP THEM FROM GOING INTO THE FOREST AND FINDING THE YOUNG ROYALS THE CROWN PRINCESS USED HERSELF AS A DISTRACTION. YOUR FOLLOWERS HELD HER DOWN AND SEXUALLY ASSAULTED HER THEN PUT A GUN UNDER HER CHIN AND ALMOST SHOT HER" Her face is covered in tears and snot, it's very gross.

"N...no! They... They wouldn't! Your lying!" he stabs her again in her other shoulder and this time he leaves it in. He calmly walks to the table and inspects the other tools he has with him today as she sobs behind him.

"I AM NOT HERE TO DEBATE THE FACTS WITH YOU MISS LOUISETTE. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. WHAT I DON'T KNOW IS HOW YOU KNEW THE GUARD ROTATION." He turns to her as her eyes widen and walks back.

"I... I don't know what your talking about!" she sobs, he sighs and puts the tip of his chisel to the top of her knee cap.

"AH. BUT I THINK YOU DO. NOT TO WORRY THOUGH, WE HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD." He slams the mallet down.

**Y/N POV**

You want to check your phone but as pick it up your bedroom door is opened. It's one of the sharper looking queens. She's carrying a tray covered in different kinds of fruit and under her arm is a clothing box.

"Ah, you're awake. With how late you were up I wasn't sure you would be." You blush and look to the side, she puts down the box and tray then sits on the end of the bed. Zeus is suddenly awake and diving into the watermelon slices, the queen picks a slice of apple in her paws then nudges the tray towards you. You pick up an orange slice.  
"During all of the drama yesterday I realized that we haven't introduced ourselves to you, dreadful really since we're you new parents. My name is Mary and I'm the leader of the Swapfell clan, the clan that both Black and Rus are from." You perk up a bit at the mention of them and so does Hades.

" _THEY ARE THE ONE'S WHO HELPED YOU YESTERDAY. BE CAREFUL, MARY IS GOOD AT GETTING WHAT SHE WANTS._ " Zeus makes no move to acknowledges Hades so she doesn't either, Zeus always acknowledges Hades.

"Do you like them? Black and Rus I mean." She picks up another apple slice. You nod because apart from that weird note on the end of Black's stats they both helped you. She smiles.  
"That's good to know. Tell me, have you had a chance to explore the palace?"

"No, I looked around the garden last night but that's about it. Why?" Mary smiles wider.

"Well that just means I can show you my favorite part, I'll let you get changed and then I'll take you." She gets up to leave then turns around with a cheeky smile and steals another apple slice.  
"I hope you both like the outfits, Black made it." she looks to Zeus as she says this, he doesn't pay attention. To busy trying to devour all of the watermelon, you nod at her to tell her that you understood. She smiles and leaves.

You open the box and almost squeal, completely ignoring your [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/861313497466710914/) you pick up the tiny [outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/512143788862692014/) Black made for Zeus. It is the cutest thing in the world. Zeus takes one look at your face and slumps.

"only for you mama." you run him a bath and put the clothes on the side then get dressed yourself. Once your done you try to check your phone again but Zeus pops onto your shoulder, he looks just as adorable as the outfit so you pet his and Hades' skulls with your fingers. You walk out of the room and Mary is there, she smiles at you then starts walking to the left. You almost have to run to catch up to her since she's so tall but you mange. She stops in front of a ornate door.

"Are you ready?" You nod and she throws the doors open, you gasp as you walk into the [room](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/266838346659075557/).  
"Welcome to the royal Library!" ***Ping***

"The book cases are floating! How are they floating?!" You laugh as one floats over your head, Mary's cheeky smile is back.

"Would you like me to show you?" Your smile grows as you bounce to her side. ***Ping***

You spend hours learning magic and reading random books with Mary. One of the dogs brings you both lunch and dinner, Zeus had abandoned them after the first hour due to boredom but Hades had stayed to read over her shoulder. It felt all to soon when Stretch knocked on the door to escort her to his. She gets hugs from everyone before she leaves, to her surprise Zeus and Hades decide to stay but she doesn't blame them. This is their home, they promise to guard her room though which makes her smile. 

You both end up walking with your crown in your bag so you don't draw attention, the night is beautiful and the silence is comfortable so you don't mind. The calm empty roads slowly turn into busy streets as you both make your way into the town, he steps closer to you so you don't get separated which is when you spot her. It's Sugar, walking towards you looking super shifty. She hasn't seen you yet so you yank Stretch into an alley way and push you both into the shadows, his jaw slackens a little and his hands grab your waist to keep you steady. You lean in close and whisper as you eye the alley's mouth.

" _I just saw Sugar walking down the road. I've known her for years, somethings wrong._ " He tenses but nods, then yanks you further into the shadows. Sugar walks past you both and stops at the dead end, she pops her headphones in and wait not that you really notice. To keep you both hidden Stretch has had to press himself right up against you, you can feel a slight pressure building at his hips which makes you both blush but neither of you can move. It takes ten torturous minutes for the tall feral looking fish woman to enter the alley and stalk up to Sugar, she spots the woman and rips her headphones out.

"Is she dead? No ones told me anything?" Sugar says worriedly, the woman flashes her a shark grin.

"...No, but thats not my fault _Andy._ You didn't mention that she was smart." the woman starts circling Sugar.  
"Nor did you mention how resourceful she is." She drags a a webbed finger over Sugar's shoulders, when Stretch sees the woman's face he tenses and shifts so he's standing more protectively over you. Both you blushes darken.

"You promised..." Sugar starts but the woman cuts her off.

"I gave you the secret entrances and the guard rotations. I even had my spy's clear the way for you, if _your_ fools couldn't kill her then that's **_your_** fault. I'm not here for you _ **human**_ , I'm here to collect what I'm owed." she hisses, Sugar gulps.

"I'm... sorry Empress. What do you want?" Empress grins again at Sugar's words.

"There is more than one way to become queen, the way I hoped was the slaughter of the royal family but you have messed that up so I guess I shall just have to settle for the next way. Which is where you come in little _Andy_ , oh don't look like that. It's not much, I just want you to... _**create**_ scenarios where your datemates leave the crown princess alone." 

"So you can kill her?" Sugar perks up as she says this which is insulting really, Stretch holds on to you tighter when Empress laughs and places both her webbed hands on Sugar's shoulders.

"Oh no, I want you to distract them so that I can woo her. You see, one way to become queen is to kill the royal family but another is to marry into the royal family and I'll be honest with you. The crown princess has gained my interest with how she dealt with the little gang you sent after her, she might even live long enough to give me heirs" ***Ping*** She then shoves Sugar towards the entrance, Sugar gets the hint and slips out of the alley. After five minutes Empress leaves as well, you look at Stretch and swallow. He slips his arms around you and gives you a hug then he yanks you through a black void, just as Stretch is about to yank you back out you see a pair of skeletons watching you. You wave since it's polite and they wave back with grins growing on their skulls.

**Edge's POV**

He sits in the chair one of the dogs brought in, he didn't catch who since he was so busy making the woman in front of him scream, looking at the bleeding crying lump of flesh in front of him. 

"REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID... **NOW!** "

"Her name was Andy! The woman that gave me the information! Andraya Mellony! Please! I'm begging you! Please stop!" the lump sobs, he nods while his soul sinks then he gets up and picks his last tool. He walks right up to it (It can no longer a woman after what he's done to it in the last 14 hours) and places the gun under it's chin.

"THIS IS THE GUN THAT ALMOST KILLED THE CROWN PRINCESS, ELLIE. I THOUGHT IT FITTING, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME." It's eye widens as he pulls the trigger. His datemate was a traitor, his datemate who they all let be around the two baby bones without supervision. He takes off his rubber gloves and calls his brother.

"what up boss?" Red's tiered voice comes over the phone.

"IS ANDY WITH YOU? IS SHE AROUND NOVA AND COMET?" He says as leaves the room, he nods to the clean up crew as he goes.

"na boss, she bounced a while ago.... why?"

"THE PRISONER JUST NAMED HER AS THE INFORMANT. SHE SAID HER FULL NAME."

"shit, i'll spread the word... fuck."

"YES, NORAMLLY I WOULDN'T ACCEPT YOUR FOUL MOUTH BUT FUCK SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY WORD IN THIS SITUATION. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THE CROWN PRINCESS IN OUR CARE WE WILL ALL BE DUSTED. THE ROYALS HAVE GIVEN ME AND RAZZ THE LEAD ON THIS ONE SO I NEED YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON ANDY, MUTT IS WATCHING Y/N."

"on it boss." the line clicks off just as he steps into the staff showers. He can't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick a colour...  
> a) Red  
> b) Blue  
> c) Pink  
> d) Green  
> e) Yellow
> 
> Pick a skeleton...  
> a) Nova (+ Comet)  
> b) Blue  
> c) Mutt
> 
> Work is hard, should we...  
> a) Take a long bath  
> b) Go to sleep  
> c) Chat to a random skeleton


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has imaginary rape in it. If you don't want to read it then skip Stretch's POV.

You both land in a large front garden, in front of you is a driveway that circles a beautiful flower display and towards a large mansion... Stretch doesn't let you go.

"Uhh, Stretch?" You watch as light orange dusts across his cheek bones.

"... can you stand in front of me when everyone walks out?" he shifts slightly and your reminded of his... not so little problem. Your cheeks heat up.

"Sure, uh, it's kind of my fault anyway." he nods and reluctantly lets you go just as the doors burst open.

"Y/N!" Blue shouts excitedly as he rockets down the drive way ***Ping***. His smile drops for a fraction of a second at the sight of Stretch clinging to your back like a kuala but then it's back.  
"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! COME ON! LETS GO INSIDE, EVERYONES WAITING!... EXEPT EDGE AND RED BUT THEIR WORKING SO THEY'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW." He grabs your wrist and pratingly yanks you towards the mansion.

"I'm happy to see you too Blue. I look forward to getting to know you better while I stay here." he shoots you a blinding smile before pulling you over the threshold.

"Y/N AND STRETCH ARE HOME! I'M BRINGING THEM INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" He shouts as he pulls you into the living room, you can hear the thundering of footsteps coming down the stairs. You send a quick look to Stretch but find him gone. That's fine though because in his absence you spot to tiny adorable glittery skeletons in little striped sweaters. ***Ping* *Ping*** You must have blacked out for a second because suddenly you're sitting on the floor cuddling them with the words 'mine' and 'must protect' running around in your mind. They both smile as they look up at you sleepily which makes you melt, so cute.

"i see you've met the baby bones _princess_ " You look up and freeze a little as your eyes land on Mutt, lazily draped over the sofa with his skull turned towards you. You force yourself to relax but the way his eye lights sharpen tell you that he notices, well shit. ***Ping***  
"...you still scared of me _princess_? i promise i don't bite... much" His grin turns a tad sexual which... looks a little attractive your not going to lie but that doesn't mean you're going anywhere near him with a ten foot pole.

"APOLOGIZE MUTT, HOW ARE YOU EVER GOING TO BE ABLR TO DO YOUR JOB IF SHE DOESN'T TRUST YOU!" Razz snarls as he makes his way into the room, Mutt immediately straitens out.

"'m sorry princess. i was just joking, forgive me?" you nod to stop an argument, he seems to know that if his sharp gin is anything to go off of.

"Y/N! WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON THE FLOOR CUDDLING NOVA AND COMET?" Papyrus asks as he walks in with Sans under his arm ***Ping* *Ping*** , you look down and see that the little boys have fallen asleep. It makes you feel sleepy.

"hey kid, you look a little sleepy. once everyones said hi you should go to bed." you nod because you have to be up early for work. 

"Don't worry Papyrus, I just wanted cuddles but I was to tired to lift them." Jupiter takes them from you gently, you blink in confusion since you didn't even see him come into the room. You look into his direction and see Mars, Black and Rus. ***Ping* *Ping***

"DON'T WORRY Y/N, I WILL PUT THEM TO BED FOR YOU. IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN." He doesn't let you reply with how fast he leaves the room with the little boys.

"heh, good job princess." Mars says with a slightly pleased tone before he disappears into the kitchen. Black rolls his eye lights.

"I HAVE LEFT YOU SOME PAJAMAS ON YOUR BED... I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER NOW." You smile and nod.

"I am, thank you Black. Thank you as well Rus for carrying me back to bed yesterday." He smirks.

"no, thank you. i was able to charge them extra for that." you snort tiredly making his smirk widen.

"come on kid. time for bed." Sans actually picks you up and starts carrying you up the stairs, your to tired to protest so you just wave sleepily at them. The room Sans brings you to is a soft blue which is really nice, Sans puts you down next to the set of [pajamas](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/730568370787954257/) though he doesn't remove his hands.  
"you sure your ok kid, it's been a really long weekend for you." You smile sleepily at him, on the verge of passing out, and pat the top of his skull. It lights the room up in a soft Blue glow.

"I'm fine Sans, just sleepy. I've got work early so I'm going to sleep now" He nods and lets you go.

"ok, night kid"

"Night Sans"

**Stretch's POV**

He should have stayed, he know that. Leaving you alone with his brother was dangerous but he couldn't stay. You were so soft and so warm that he couldn't take it. His phalanges close around a draw handle, one he hates and loves at the same time. He takes a deep breath in and lets it go before crawling into bed, his eye sockets closed as newly made images swim across them. In his mind he doesn't take his phalanges off the handle. In his mind he opens it instead.

_His phalanges tremble slightly as the draw slides open, it makes him feel sick how much he loves the sound. How much he loves what opening this draw means. He pulls out one of his homemade tea bags then slides the draw shut, he then short cuts into the kitchen and starts the brewing process. He gently goes about heating up the water and setting up the cup, the room starts to smell of forest fruits making him smile. Once he's happy with the tea he takes out the tea bag and drops it into the void before he makes his way to your room, you answer your door wearing a little[nightdress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/512143788858409805/). Your surprised to see him but you smile as he holds up the tea cup._

_"i made you some tea, can i come in?" You smile brighter and step to the side, letting him walk in. He hands you the tea and closes the door, you don't hear it lock._

_"What brings you here Stretch?" you ask as you start drinking._

_"just wanted to chat, we haven't had the chance yet." he says as he watches the liquid disappear, you smile happily. You both chat for a little as you drink, his soul beats just a little faster as your words start to slow down. The flush growing on your cheeks making his magic pool in his pants in anticipation._   
_"hey, are you ok? your looking a little hot." he says as he gently puts his hand on your head, his magic fully forming ay your little relieved moan._

_"I don't know what's wrong Stretch, I feel really warm." you look up at him, eyes full of trust as they start to cloud over. The thought of him being the reason for sudden illness never crossing your mind._

_"if your warm then maybe you should take off your nightgown?" he poses the request as a question which makes you relax further. You nod a little, as it makes sense in your fogy mind and try to do so but your limbs are getting to heavy. He watches you struggle for a little then gently moves your hands._   
_"do you need some help?" you nod and look at him with big pleading eyes, he slips his hands around the nightgowns skirt then he slowly pulls it off. Making sure to drag his hands along your skin as he does so, you moan a little louder as he pulls it off and tosses it over his shoulder. He places his hand back to your forehead._   
_"your still very warm, maybe i should take off your underwear as well?" you nod and he slowly pulls them down. He's fighting himself at this point but he doesn't want to scare you._   
_"you like my hands don't you. they feel nice and cool." you nod and arch into his touch._   
_"tell you what y/n, i'm going to get undressed as well so that you have more access to my bones." you nod again, you trust him so much. It's driving him insane, he strips in record time then hooks your legs around his hips. His penis standing strait in the air. At this point your on the edge of conscious and unconscious so he lines him self up and pushes in. He sets a slow pace at first but when you don't complain he starts to speed up, you whimper and moan as he fucks you. Not strong enough to do much else, he starts sucking on your breasts and massaging your clit making your moans louder and longer. He feels your orgasm building and starts pounding into you, harder and faster until your trying to push him off. He pins your wrists and moves his attention to your neck. Your crying now, trying to beg him to stop but you can't get the words out due to the fog. The orgasms build and build until he feels like he's about to snap. He sinks his fangs into your neck as he explodes into you._

Stretch opens his eye sockets as his breaths come out in heavy pants, the shirt he's wearing covered in glowing orange cum. It was strange that he was thinking of you this way when he had never thought of Andy like this... Maybe his heat was closer than he thought.

**Y/N's POV**

You wake up to alarm and almost curse, you have no idea how far away your job is. At least you set your alarm early so you might make it on time if you ever find it... your in your pajamas... you don't remember putting them on but you must of right? You shake off the feeling of wrongness and go look for a bathroom. It has an actual bath, a proper luxury bath that you want to be in _**so much**_ but you don't have time. But you did bring your phone so a quick check can't hurt. You click it open as you start stripping.

***Two new Achievements***   
***Stat update***   
***New Quest***   
***Quest update***   
***Parent skill branch unlocked***   
***Character Sheet Update***   
***Secret Character sheet Update***

Oh wow, that was a lot. And... Parent skill branch? You weren't a parent... were you? Calm down, maybe it was a system mistake. You start scrolling.

 **Achievement unlocked:** _Look mom! I'm learning._  
 _Look at you, ignoring the perk tree all together and learning a skill all on your own. I bet your parents are proud._  
 **Reward:** _+10 Diamonds_

 **Achievement unlocked:** _A better me!_  
 _You just got your first stat to 15 through hard work! Well done._  
 **Reward:** _+1000 EXP_

Well that looked good, and you had more diamonds which is great.

**HP: 21/21**

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**   
_(4,909 EXP. You need 1,591 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 15**   
_+2: Reading so much has really opened your eyes._   
_(1+ to Arcana)_

**WIS: 14**   
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19**   
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 13**

**G: 202**

**D: 60**

**\---------------------**

**New Quest:** _The future King/Queen._  
 **Objective:** _As the future Queen you must take the kingdom into account when you pick your soulbond. You aren't choosing just for yourself anymore._  
 **Rewards:** _+5000 EXP, +1 Soulbond, +5 Perks, +15 stat points._  
 **Quest activation:** _Five or more suiters are looking for your hand in marriage. You have activated the Royal Ascension DLC._

Wait? What? People wanted to marry you?!?! But you've only been here a week! And that was a big reward... You know what? You're going to ignore this quest, you aren't rushing a marriage for some EXP and points.

 **New Quest:** _New mother._  
 **Objective:** _You have adopted/given birth to your first child. As a mother you will have to care for your child/children or have them taken away._  
 **Daily tasks:**  
 _Wake them up on time (7am) []_  
 _Feed them breakfast []_  
 _Walk them to school/play with them (depending on age) []_  
 _Feed them lunch (will automatically check if in school) []_  
 _Play with them (will automatically check if in school) []_  
 _Feed them dinner []_  
 _Put them to bed []_  
 **Weekly Rewards:** _+245 EXP, +1 Parent Point_

 **New Quest:** _Working mother._  
 **Objective:** _As much as you want to spend time with your little ones you do have a job._  
 **Rewards:** _Daily tasks in the 'New Mother' quest will automatically check if your lover/datemate/Soulbond or a babysitter does them._

Um... wha! Oh shit! Did you accidentally adopt Nova and Comet? Aw shit. Well at least the rewards weren't to bad.

 **Quest:** _The daily grind_  
 **Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
 _Serve 10 humans [️] (+20 EXP)_  
 _Serve 10 monsters [️] (+20 EXP)_  
 _+2 EXP per extra customer_  
 _(Resets each work day)_

**\--------------------------**

**Parent skill branch.**

**I know what I'm doing.... I think?** _(1 Parent point required)_  
 _Being a new parent is hard but you might be getting the hang of it._

 **LOCKED** _(I know what I'm doing.... I think? required)_

You go to read more but the air shifts making you look up, Rus stands in front of the sink with just a towel around his hip bones starring at your completely naked body. You are both frozen looking at each other in shock before you snap back out of it and yank the super fluffy towel of the rack and wrap it around yourself. His cheek bones look like they are dusted in a very light purple but your not sure with the hungry look he's giving you. 

"well _princess_ this is an unexpected turn of events. i'll leave you to it." You feel the air begin to charge and you realize that he's about to teleport out, the working mother quest flashes in your mind making you dart forward and grab his lower arm bones.

"Wait!" the charge in the air cuts off as he looks at you, this close you can see the tiny spiderwebbing of the scars on his chest. Your throat is suddenly super dry so you swallow before continuing.  
"I seem to have adopted Nova and Comet but I don't know anything about them, what they like to eat, if they go to school and where that would be. Things like that... do you know?" His eye lights feel like they are burning your skin as he looks you over then he chuckles, it's low and deep. It makes you feel like your cooking from the inside out. He leans in close making your heart race.

"oh? _**that's**_ what you want to know? very well but you know everything has a price." He steps forward forcing you to step back, you felt a little like you were being hunted. You didn't like that you liked it.  
"nova likes burger sauce, loves it so much that he pretty much drinks it." another step forward, another step back.  
"comet enjoys italian, pastas are preferred. chicken alfredo is his favorite. they both go to a monster/human primary school." Your back hits the cold wall making you hiss, his look turns smoldering. You need to distract both him and yourself, you have work and you can't be late.

"You, ah, know where it is. The school?" he raises his bone brow a little.

"i do..." You swallow again, he's very close. His ribs are practically touching your towel covered chest.

"...Do you have a job?" He tilts his skull to the side, the heavy air around you lighting.

"i mostly make my G through... contracting... my workers out which means that i mostly work from home. why do you want to know?" he leans in again.

"Would... Would you be willing to drop Nova and Comet off at school on Mondays to Wednesdays.... and pick them up... and keep them entertained before you put them to bed at 8pm?" He leans back shocked then laughs.

"oh, oh darling." he laughs harder and ends up having to put his hand on the wall next to her head to keep himself steady.  
"200 G" he says finally, any shyness goes out the window with how outrages his request is.

"20 G" you growl back, his eye sockets widen then he starts smirking.

"are you trying to rip me off darling? 195 G" You narrow your eyes.

"25 G. All I'm asking for is three days a week."

"180 G. three days out of my own work."

"40 G. They spend most of the day in school and you work from home." you feel his finger bones tangling in your hair as he steps forward one more time, pinning you to the wall.

"150 G. my time is money darling" he breathes against your lips.

"50 G. not that much money" your mind feels like it's clouding, his eye lights flicker over your face.

"per day." you blink

"That's what I was talking about. Did you really think that I wanted to pay you 20 G for three days work?" he chuckles at your annoyed expression

"i accept, now that we have that sorted out i think i should get my payment for the information." You open your mouth to ask what he wants for the information when his hand tightens in your hair and he dives in for a steamy kiss. You melt and you hate it. He wastes no time in curling his tongue around yours making you moan a little, his clawed fingers rip the fabric of your towel near your waist. The sound wakes you up a little and you turn your head, breaking the kiss. He breathes into your neck for a second.  
"stretch short cutted you here meaning you don't know how to get back from work. meet me down stairs and i'll drop you off" he nips your neck making your legs weak then he disappears.

You end up having a cold shower before checking the rest of your updates.

**Name: Rus**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 84**

**Trust: 40**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 89**

**Possessiveness: 32**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 50**

**Sanity: 74**

**He likes how much you trust him. You shouldn't.**

**\------------------**

**Name: Black**

**HP: 725**

**Reputation: 97**

**Trust: 40**

**Love: 87**

**Lust: 44**

**Possessiveness: 10**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 76**

**Sanity: 89**

**He wonders if you'll model for him. He like seeing you wearing things he's made.**

**\---------------------**

**Name: Stretch**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 91**

**Trust: 52**

**Love: 82**

**Lust: 62**

**Possessiveness: 15**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 43**

**Sanity: 56**

**He can't believe what he witnessed. He also can't believe that being pressed against you turned him on so much.**

**———————————————**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**She's really scared right now and it's all your fault! Why couldn't you just be the dumb bitch you were supposed to be!**

**—————————————**

**Name: Edge**

**HP: 862**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 67**

**Love: 96**

**Lust: 24**

**Possessiveness: 4**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 80**

**Sanity: 90**

**He doesn't like what he's just heard. He'll keep you safe as he investigates further.**

**———————————**

**Name: Red**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 94**

**Trust: 42**

**Love: 83**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 56**

**Sanity: 84**

**He hates that he now has to actually work though he knows that it's not your fault. He's upset that he misjudged Andy so much.**

**—————————————**

**Name: Blue**

**HP: 627**

**Reputation: 85**

**Trust: 15**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: 20**

**Possessiveness: 50**

**Jealousy: 10**

**Danger Levels: 96**

**Sanity: 97**

**Why is his brother hugging you? You were supposed to be HIS friend!**

**—————————————**

**Name: Nova**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 50**

**Trust: 50**

**Love: 50**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 20**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 94**

**So this is what it's like to have a mother? He likes it.**

**————————————**

**Name: Comet**

**HP: 10**

**Reputation: 50**

**Trust: 50**

**Love: 50**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 20**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 96**

**He likes how happy you are to see him! You must be his mother because all the mothers in the books he's read act like you.**

**————————————**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 84**

**Trust: 7**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 86**

**Possessiveness: 49**

**Jealousy: 45**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**You're still scared of him, even after m'lords words of reassurance. Smart and sexy, breaking you is going to be fun.**

**———————————**

**Name: Razz**

**HP: 926**

**Reputation: 85**

**Trust: 56**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 62**

**Possessiveness: 40**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 87**

**Sanity: 97**

**He thinks this would go so much better if Mutt would stop ruining it. He's looking forward to being able to 'teach' you about his preferences.**

**———————————**

**Name: Papyrus**

**HP: 625**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 39**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 32**

**Sanity: 97**

**He's glad you decided to stay with them. He was really sad when Red told them what Edge found out.**

**\----------------**

**Name: Sans**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 37**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 54**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 47**

**He has only ever been this mad at a human once before, someones about to have a bad time. He's glad you adopted the baby bones.**

**——————————————**

**Name: Jupiter**

**HP: 87**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 12**

**Love: 90**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 4**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 22**

**You adopted the orphaned baby bone so you must be super nice. Andy didn't want to be around them much.**

**——————————————**

**Name: Mars**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 90**

**Trust: 6**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: 4**

**Possessiveness: 2**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 14**

**You look like you'd make a good mother. Only time will tell if he's right.**

**————————————**

***Secret Character sheet***

**Name: Zeus**

**HP: 1257**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 97**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He doesn't like that people keep trying to kill you.**

**————————————**

**Name: Hades**

**HP: 0**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 97**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He doesn't like that people keep trying to kill you.**

**\---------------------**

**Name: Grim**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**He's enjoying watching you play. He hopes you die again soon.**

**\------------------------**

**Name: Reaper**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**He has already forgotten about you. He's to wrapped up in his own game.**

**\----------------------------**

**Name: Echo**

**HP: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Reputation: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Trust: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Love: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Lust: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Possessiveness: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Jealousy: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Danger Levels: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Sanity: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**He cAn't waIt to GeT oUt of thE voID. HE's defIniTelY gOIng to giVe you A 'reWaRd' wINK WInK foR sHowiNg hiM The eXit.**

**\----------------------**

**Name: Green**

**HP: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Reputation: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Trust: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Love: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Lust: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Possessiveness: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Jealousy: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Danger Levels: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**Sanity: ~~@£$%"£"~~**

**He wAntS to thAnK yOu foR hELpiNg theM oUt of tHEIr priSON bUt yOur So pREttY hE doESn't KNow if hE'Ll be AblE to gEt tHe wORds ouT.**

**\-------------------------**

You skim through the character sheets with a sense of dread but you don't have time to process because you need to get ready for work. You can't meet Rus's eye lights when you go down but he finds it amusing, he ends up short cutting you back and forth until Wednesday night. ***Ping* *Ping*** It's odd until you realize that you still don't know how to get to work and your completely reliant on him. It makes your chest hurt but you are determined to relax, so you make your way to the kitchen. Black meets your eyes as you step in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that the kitchen was occupied. Do you need any help?" He tilts his skull.

"I'M MAKING ENCHILADAS." He turns back to the chicken he's slowly cooking, you smile and wash your hands before starting on grating the cheese. It's silent at first but then you slowly start having small talk. By the time the enchiladas are done you feel like you've gotten to know Black a bit better. It's a nice night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're meeting Nova and Comet's teacher, who should you ask to go with you?  
> a) Rus  
> b) Sans  
> c) Red
> 
> You're at Grillby's and some sketchy humans walk in. What should you do?  
> a) keep an eye on them and only interfere if they start something.  
> b) keep an eye on them but do nothing if they start something.  
> c) Don't keep an eye on them and do nothing if they start something.
> 
> Empress has saved you. Should you...  
> a) thank her.  
> b) reward her.  
> c) tell her you know about her meeting with Sugar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue's POV**

He's not upset, he's not. If he keeps repeating it maybe he'll start to believe it. The reason for his not-anger is Rus, or more accurately, Rus' new _job_. Y/N works really long hours on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday so he understands the need for her to have a babysitter but did it have to be _ **him?**_ The money hungry pimp? She can't know what he does so he'll forgive her. It doesn't make her a bad parent if she was too trusting of the people living with her.

He watches Rus walk through the door with a sleepy Comet and Nova in his arms. He doesn't know where they went, only that Rus had a _work emergency_. He secretly follows them and hides in the baby bones' doorway.

"alright kids, time for bed. your mom definitely doesn't need to know how late you both stayed up."

Rus whispers as he tucks them in, it makes Blue angrier seeing how good he is at it.

" _WILL CHERRY AND BON-BON BE ALRIGHT?_ "

Comet whispers sleepily, Rus kisses his forehead.

"they'll be fine, they're tough rabbits. the cards you made them really helped."

Blue snarls under his breath, **HIS** friends kids where around whores. Whores that had been hurt meaning that Rus had taken them into danger! How can he make his new best friend happy if she's worried about her kids?

" _that's good, night dad_ "

Nova whispers before he falls asleep, Comet falling asleep right after him. Blue feels like his soul is being crushed into dust, Nova just called Rus dad. NOVA JUST CALLED RUS **DAD**.

...No. This is not allowed. He will not share Y/N with a fucking pimp. He calmly walks back to his room to plan.

**Y/N’s POV**

You wake up at 6:30am and check your phone, you've not really had a chance to take it out the last few days.

***Quest update***  
***New Achievement***  
***Family Tree function activated***

**Quest:** _The daily grind_  
**Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
_Serve 10 humans [X️] (+20 EXP)_  
_Serve 10 monsters [✔️] (+20 EXP)_  
_+2 EXP per extra customer (14 costumers)_  
_(Resets each work day)_  
**Complete!**

**Reward:** _+48 EXP_

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Quest:** _The daily grind_  
**Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
_Serve 10 humans [X️] (+20 EXP)_  
_Serve 10 monsters [✔️] (+20 EXP)_  
_+2 EXP per extra customer (7 costumers)_  
_(Resets each work day)_  
**Complete!**

**Reward:** _+34 EXP_

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Quest:** _The daily grind_  
**Objective:** _It's time to work! Impress your boss you need to:_  
_Serve 10 humans [X️] (+20 EXP)_  
_Serve 10 monsters [✔️] (+20 EXP)_  
_+2 EXP per extra customer (17 costumers)_  
_(Resets each work day)_  
**Complete!**

**Reward:** _+54 EXP_

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Quest:** _Don't get fired!_  
**Objective:** _All new jobs have a trail period. Make sure you make a good impression so that you make it to full time! (Trail period is six weeks)_  
**Week one [✔️]**  
~~_(Mini reward: +240 G )_~~  
**Week two [✔️]**  
_(Mini reward: +240 G )_  
**Week three [ ]**  
**Week four [ ]**  
**Week five [ ]**  
**Week six [ ]**  
**Rewards:** _+100 EXP, +10 G per hour_

You quickly accept all the rewards and set aside 150 G for Rus before continuing.

**Achievement unlocked:** _Co-Parenting!_  
_Most people get really awkward when they have to share custody of a child/children when they aren't in a relationship but not you! Welcome to being single but still having to do all the less than fun stuff of a relationship. And who knows, maybe this is the chance you need to rekindle the flame/light the candle._  
**Reward:** _+1000 EXP_

... You were Co-Parenting? Since when? You click out and poke the new **Family Tree** app on your phone then blinked.

**Y/N**  
**|**  
**_____|_____**  
**| |**  
**Nova Comet**  
**(Son) (Son)**

You're still a little confused so you click on Nova's icon.

**Y/N Rus _______ Black**  
**(Mother) (Father) (Uncle)**  
**|__________________|**  
**| |**  
**Nova Comet**  
**(Brother)**

Oh.... Well.... Ok, you're not really sure how to take this.... Maybe the kids did the same thing to Rus that they did to you? Yeah, that must be it. To take your mind off of it you look at your stats.

**HP: 21/21**

**MP: 13/13**

**Lv: 4**  
_(6,045 EXP. You need 455 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 15**  
_(1+ to Arcana)_

**WIS: 14**  
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19**  
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 13**

**G: 442**

**D: 60**

Sweet! You are super close to leveling up. if your calculations are correct then you'll be getting a new perk point then as well! Super sweet!

You click out of your stats and look at the time, 10 minutes to 7am. You can do that, you quickly put on the **Stars in your eyes** outfit then pop out of your room. New problem, you don't know which door belongs to Nova and Comet. Towards the stairs you hear thumping and moaning so you move away from it, you really hope that it ends before you have to walk the boys past it. You start at the very end.

The door before you is made out of wood so dark that it looks black, you don't think this is their room but you never know. You raise your hand to knock but before your hand even touches the wood the door is pulled open, you freeze at the naked scar covered set of ribs. Slowly your eyes travel up until you meet the shocked face of Edge, he blinks, you blink. This is extremely awkward so you open your mouth to say something, anything, but you don't get the chance. Your movement seems to break his trance, he lifts his hands and opens his mouth... making him let go of the towel around his waist, it hits the floor with a thump snapping both of your attentions downwards.... OH MY GOD YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIS PIENUS!!!!!! A HUGE BRIGHT RED, GLOWING PIENUS!!!!! ***Ping*** He lets out a sound that is a mix of a squeak and a growl then slams his door in your face, you don't blame him. At the sound of the slam the door behind you opens.

"...mom? what are you doing outside uncle edge's room?"

You twirl around and are met by the curious skulls of Nova and Comet, you force a smile onto your face and try to ignore the new mind breaking information you have just learned.

"I was just going to ask him a question but he's very busy. Enough about that though, I haven't seen you both in three days. Give me a hug." 

You spread your arms wide and crouch so that you're their level, Comet smiles brightly as he launches himself into your arms. Nova laughs then joins him, you sit on the floor for a little petting their heads and letting them snuggle you then sigh.

"Alright, as much as I want to sit here with you for the rest of time you guys have school to be getting ready for. You guys want to get dressed so that we can get breakfast."

They both pout at you making you smile mischievously at them.

"I got you both a surprise for after school but if you don't want it then I can always take it back so that we can continue to sit here."

You've barely said the last word before Comet shoots into his room with a happy squeal, Nova sighs contently and snuggles into your arm. Before you have time to blink Comet shoots back out of his room and drags Nova in by the back of his hoodie. You push yourself up and lean against the wall to wait for them when the room two doors away from them opens revealing Rus, he hesitates for a second before plastering a smirk onto his skull. It makes you think of when he kissed you, it takes effort to ignore it and toss him the bag of 150 G. He catches it and his smirk widens.

"it's a pleasure doing business with you darlin'" 

He rumbles as he pockets the bag, he might not think that you should trust him but the fact that he didn't check how much you gave him means that he trusted you. It warms your heart and you end up speaking before you can think.

"Are you working this weekend?"

"...no and if you want me to babysit on your day off then you'll need a good reason as well as a lot of G darlin'"

"Less babysitting and more family time, we take them to the park and re discuss our Co-parenting plan."

Several emotions flicker across his skull, he can't seem to decide if he wants to agree or not so you give him more incentive.

"Unless you want to pay me 50 G per day during the rest of the week **_daddy?_** "

Suddenly he has you pinned to the wall with a deep growl, his eye lights gone. It takes you a second to realize what it is you said and your eyes widen.

" _you are playing with fire **little one**._"

He growls right in your ear making you shiver, his growl grows.

"DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IS MOMMY OK?"

Comet asks innocently making you both freeze, Rus snaps out of it first and lets you go.

"she's just fine comet, she tripped while getting up so i was helping her then we were discussing the big family weekend we were going to have." 

You blink as Comet and Nova's eye lights expand. This...this wasn't part of the plan!

"we're...going on holiday? really?"

Nova sounds both exited and like he's trying not to get his hopes up, you cave immediately.

"Yup, which was part of the surprise that **you weren't supposed to know about.** "

You smile at the boys then glare at Rus, the smirk on his face grows. He knows he has you trapped.

"sorry about that darlin', i was just a bit exited to spend the **whole** weekend with just the four of us. now, aren't you guys going to be late for school if you don't hurry up?"

You can't protest about your sudden weekend plans alone with him because Comet and Nova start pulling you down the stairs.

"You coming?" 

You shoot over your shoulder, extremely glad that the thumping and moaning was no longer happening. Rus smirks at you, eye lights gone again. 

"na, **_daddy_** has a secluded weekend to plan after all"

He teleports away a second later leaving you flushed and confused. ***Ping***

Blue is behind the stove plating up breakfast tacos when you get downstairs, your boys chatter excitedly as you enter drawing his attention. He turns towards you with a bright smile then his eye lights go out, you blink in shock and suddenly they are back.

"HELLO Y/N, I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU UP SO EAIRLY. I MADE BREAKFAST FOR US BUT... A THING... HAS COME UP. ENJOY YOUR MEAL, EXCUSE ME!" 

He rushes out of the room with Blue colouring his cheekbones ***Ping*** , your confused but don't have time to think about it as your boys are filling your plate with food. After you've all eaten you check the time, shit! It's 10 minutes to 9am, you look around for someone to help you since you still don't know where their school even is. Your luck must be working in your favor today because just then Sans walks in.

"Oh thank god, Sans, you wouldn't happen to know where Comet and Nova's school is? I'm already going to be late but I'd like to actually get there. I'll buy you lunch at Grillby's."

Sans blinks as you grab his arm desperately before you see your words register in his mind.

"heh, ok kid. i'll take you."

You smile brightly at him.

"Thank you Sans. Boys, get your school things"

They both nod and pick up their school bags then grab hold of you, your confused until your suddenly being dragged through the void. The floating skeletons are so close that you can feel their breath, they are both smiling but the way the shadows play over their skulls makes them look very sinister but you don't have a lot of time to think about it because your suddenly standing in front of a primary school. Comet and Nova let go of you as one of the Queens steps out of the school, she looks around until she spots your group then makes a bee line to you with a smile on her face. As soon as she reaches you she pulls you into a big hug.

"Oh, I have missed you daughter. And it would seem as if you've been busy if the school records updates we've had are any indication."

She winks then sends a pointed look to Sans who shrinks a little though he looks confused.

"It's so nice to meet the boys father, I know him of course but not well I'm afraid which is why seeing him with the boys was such a treasure. Speaking of boys, why don't you two run along to your class." ***Ping"**

She turns to Nova and Comet who nod and hug you once more before running towards the school with a shouted

"OF COURSE QUEEN HEADMISTRESS!"

"you got it head toriel"

She turns back to you and pets your head again.

"I look forward to seeing you on Friday daughter"

The thought of seeing Zeus and Hades again fills you with joy that is then trampled on by Rus. You sigh.

"I'm afraid that I can't come this weekend, the father has booked a family weekend away. I'm really sorry."

She smiles gently.

"That is ok my dear, I'll tell everyone else. Have a good day."

"You too."

"have a good one tori"

You all smile then part ways, Queen Toriel going back to the school while you and Sans make your way to Grillby's. Sans is quiet but you're able to at least make him smile as you complain about your Co-workers. Mr Gizi from till 6 keeps glaring at you, Ms Bhaltair from stock always seems to be in your way, Mr Gala from the floor is just generally an asshole. By the time your pushing open the doors to Grillby's you feel lighter and Sans seems to have forgotten about whatever was upsetting him. You are pratingly run over by the dogs as soon as your feet cross the fresh hold but at this point you've come to accept it. It takes you a hole 20 minutes to get to Sans who has been laughing at you the whole time.

"Yes, yes. Very funny bone boy."

You grumble as you sit on the bar stool, he snickers louder making you roll your eyes. Grillby comes over looking entirely smug as he puts down a galaxy drink and a little note from Ash, you read it over then grin up at him and nod. He seems pleased as he takes the note back and walks away.

"Trading secret notes now kid? Should I be worried?"

Sans snarks, it seems a little sharp to be a joke but he's grinning so it must be. You laugh a little as you drink your drink.

"Ash was just asking if I wanted to try his new experimental dish, if it's as good as his burgers then I know I'll love to so I agreed."

His eye lights flicker over your face for a second before his demeanor loosens. You both fall into the idle chit chat that you found last week with Sans even joking about the fact that your wearing the same dress. It's great until the group of 7 humans walk in as Grillby is getting you another drink, this one a [Virgin Blackberry Mojito](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/3377768454236699/) since you still needed to collect the boys from school later and crown princess or not turning up to a primary school smashed would be a fast track to having them taken away. Something about the other humans sets you off so you gently reposition yourself just in case you need to interfere, sometimes you hate being right. Everything is fine at first, the group find themselves an empty table and order a few drinks that they slowly sip. You can almost ignore them as Ash brings out the burger experiment that makes your mouth water, he calls it the [Chicken Katsu Sushi Burger](https://www.theflavorbender.com/chicken-katsu-sushi-burger) and even adds jazz hands making you laugh. He waits for you to take a bite and you can feel him smiling as you moan a little, he pets your head as you give him a chubby cheeked smile then heads back to the kitchen. That is when all the teen fire monsters enter the bar and all hell starts fast approaching.

You recognize them from the shop and they clearly recognize you with the way they light up and start making their way over until one of the human men makes a jeering comment and yanks the smallest onto his lap, you are out of your seat and pulling the poor girl up in seconds. You shove her behind you and glare at the man, he glares back and stands reviling that he's a head taller than you.

"What the fuck you think you're doin'?"

He growls getting in your face, his growl is overtaken by the low snarling of the dog monsters. your glad to see the other customers have herded the teen girls to Grillby who is ushering them through the fire door.

"I'm pulling a clearly underage girl from a grown mans lap. I don't want to turn this into a fight so how about you sit down and finish the drink you payed for then leave?"

He doesn't sit down, he steps closer to you and his friends get up.

"She was asking for it in that little outfit of hers"

"You mean her **_school uniform?_** Sit down, I won't ask you a third time."

"Heh, if you wanted to take her place you should have just asked"

His hand darts forward to grab you and you feel a pulse in your chest, the world around you slows as green. Everything is slow and fast at the same time. The man breaks his hand on a green shield that explodes from your chest, his friends start trying to attack you, the dogs attack them. Suddenly they are being picked up by streams of blue and slammed into walls, the floor and the ceiling. And in the center of it all is you who is feeling more and more drained until you just can't hold on any more, the green disappears and you black out.

You wake up little by little in a room you don't recognize with two semi heavy weights on your chest. Looking down you see that it's Comet and Nova which makes you relax, you try to remember why your sleeping here but everything is fuzzy so you check your phone to see if it has any clues.

***Character Sheet Update***  
***Secret Character sheet Update***  
***New Achievement***  
***Item Update***  
***Stat update***

**Name: Edge**

**HP: 862**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 67**

**Love: 96**

**Lust: 14**

**Possessiveness: 4**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 80**

**Sanity: 90**

**He just flashed the crown princess.... HE JUST FLASHED THE CROWN PRINCESS!!!!!!!!! Oh angel help him!**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Rus**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 89**

**Trust: 65**

**Love: 88**

**Lust: 99**

**Possessiveness: 52**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 50**

**Sanity: 74**

**He doesn't think he can wait for the weekend. He's got the perfect place for your weekend get away.**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Blue**

**HP: 627**

**Reputation: 85**

**Trust: 22**

**Love: 83**

**Lust: 80**

**Possessiveness: 72**

**Jealousy: 64**

**Danger Levels: 96**

**Sanity: 77**

**That dress wasn't part of the plan! Oh god, oh fuck. Has Rus seen you in it? He better not have.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Sans**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 37**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 54**

**Possessiveness: 12**

**Jealousy: 54**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 47**

**Tori said that the baby bones had a father... why did it hurt when you confirmed it? Why the the very thought fill him with rage?... He must just be worried about you... right?**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Black**

**HP: 725**

**Reputation: 97**

**Trust: 52**

**Love: 90**

**Lust: 48**

**Possessiveness: 10**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 76**

**Sanity: 89**

**He likes cooking with you, he hopes you do it again some time in the future. He's happy for his brother and exited to spend time with his new nephews this weekend.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Stretch**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 91**

**Trust: 52**

**Love: 82**

**Lust: 22**

**Possessiveness: 17**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 43**

**Sanity: 56**

**He wants to know who has upset his brother. They're about to have a bad time.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**God she hopes this works. Why couldn't you just die?**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Red**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 94**

**Trust: 42**

**Love: 83**

**Lust: -40**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 56**

**Sanity: 81**

**He feels really dirty for having sex with Andy this morning but it was crucial to Bosses investigation that she not suspect anything. Fuck, he needs a drink.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Nova**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 40**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 94**

**He can't wait for the family holiday you're all going on. He can't wait to help dad with 'the plan'. He loves you and wants you to be happy.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Comet**

**HP: 10**

**Reputation:100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 43**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 96**

**He's going on a holiday, he's going on a holiday. He's so exited, this is the best surprise ever!**

**\----------------------------------------------**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 84**

**Trust: 7**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 89**

**Possessiveness: 67**

**Jealousy: 85**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**So you've gotten the baby bones a father that isn't M'lord. He can't blame you for needing someone to turn to but that doesn't mean you haven't just signed someones death warrant. Maybe you'll pick right next time princess.**

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Razz**

**HP: 926**

**Reputation: 85**

**Trust: 56**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 74**

**Possessiveness: 72**

**Jealousy: 47**

**Danger Levels: 87**

**Sanity: 97**

**The report he's just gotten from his brother angers him but it can't be helped, he's been too busy dealing with the case to spend time with you and the little ones. He'll be changing that soon but until then his brother will have a new garbage disposal job.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Papyrus**

**HP: 625**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 44**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 12**

**Danger Levels: 32**

**Sanity: 97**

**He's glad you are happily building a family but he's sad at the same time. He's very confused.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Jupiter**

**HP: 87**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 22**

**Love: 90**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 4**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 22**

**He's worried about what he heard happened today from Ash, he hopes that you are ok and that you come back to Grillby's tomorrow.**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Mars**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 90**

**Trust: 26**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: 4**

**Possessiveness: 7**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 14**

**So you risked your life to protect Ash's kid. Heh, an't he glad he didn't kill you now.**

You swallow a few times, those... those weren't good stats at all and some of the descriptions... One thing was for certain, Mutt couldn't know about Rus being the boys father. You shake the thoughts away and open up the **Secret Character sheet** you could plan later.

***Secret Character sheet***

**Name: Zeus**

**HP: 1257**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 99**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He's glad he was able to do his job.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Hades**

**HP: 0**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 99**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He's glad he was able to do his job.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Grim**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**He's really annoyed that he broke his foot missing a step on the stairs. It's so embarrassing.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Reaper**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**He's been so worried about his brother that a glitch has found it's way into his game. He's not happy at all.**

**\----------------------------------------**

**Name: Echo**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 40**

**Love: 70**

**Lust: 47**

**Possessiveness: 62**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 7**

**He and his brother are finally free, it feels soooooo good. Now all he has to do is find you and slaughter the one who put him in the prison in the first place. This is going to be soooooooo fun.**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Green**

**HP: 547**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 62**

**Love: 67**

**Lust: 53**

**Possessiveness: 59**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 8**

**He can't stop thinking about the smile on your face, so many years condemned to darkness only to be blinded by your light.... A light he could have had all this time if the 'others' hadn't turned on them. He'll make them pay for that then, maybe, he'll work up the courage to say hi to you.**

Great, more monsters to worry about. Man, at this point you might need to make a list of people to avoid.

 **Achievement unlocked:** _RUN!_  
_Oh no! Someones danger stats has entered the 90 + zone. You need to do something to lower this immediately or they'll do something bad. HURRY!_  
**Reward:** _+100 EXP, +1 ???_

Your mind brings you back to Rus' character sheet, he wouldn't... he... would he? He had been very hands on with you this week... and what the hell were you supposed to do to lower his lust huh? Give him a blow job? A hand job? A porno? Fucking hell, this was a nightmare.

  
**Outfit:** _Stars in your eyes._  
**Rank:** _Legendary_  
**Location:** _In a dusty box at the back of a dresser._  
_This outfit was made with astronomers in mind. It's cute school girl nature makes the wearer look more youthful while the different star signs give off a mature air._  
_( ~~\+ 40 love with Sans, + 60 lust with Blue, +35 possessiveness with Razz~~ , +80 reputation with ???)_

At least now you knew why Blue hightailed it this morning, poor guy.

**HP: 21/21**

**MP: 0/13**  
_-13: You threw all your magic into that shield._

**Lv: 4**  
_(6,145 EXP. You need 355 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 15**  
_(1+ to Arcana)_

**WIS: 14**  
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19**  
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 13**

**G: 292**

**D: 60**

Damn, ok. Note to self, get better at magic. Just then the door opens, you put down your phone and look at who it is. In the doorway stands a large purple fire man. He smiles at you when he sees that your awake, his teeth put Red to shame and you swear for a second you see a forked tongue.

"Ah, awake I see crown princess"

His voice sounds more like the crackling of an open flame but you still somehow understand is, he chuckles when you tilt your head to the side.

"I'm using magic to speak, since you are a mage who has unlocked the beginning of your power you can now understand me. For saving my daughter and nieces I will grant you one favor, use it wisely."

He turns to leave but your quick to stop him.

"Wait! Can I use it now?"

"Yes"

"Can you make sure that Grillby accepts my G? I want to pay for my food and drinks, I don't want you guys to be down in profit because of me."

You get the impression that he's blinking owlishly at you and you have to fight the smile trying to grow on your face.

"You want me to take your money... as a favor?"

"Yes"

He starts chuckling then descends into full blown laughter that wakes up the boys, they look up at you with blurry eye lights as the purple flame has to hold onto the door frame to keep from falling.

"are we going home now?"

Nova asks as he rubs his eye socket, it's so cute that you have to cuddle them both. They melt sleepily into your hold.

"As soon as our guest is done laughing to death" 

You mumble into their skulls as you watch the man, it takes him 5 minutes to calm down and give you general directions to the skeleton house. You hug everyone as you say goodbye then take your boys hands and step out into the cold night air. You make it about half way before you see a group of humans following you, you try and speed up without scaring your boys but they're tired and don't want to. Panic starts clawing at your chest as you take a few turns and see some of them still following you, just as your mind starts to question where the rest are they jump out of an alley and drag the three of you in. They yank Nova and Comet away from you and pin you to the wall, you struggle as you try to get back to your boys but they are stronger than you.

"Look at this boys, we caught ourselves a pretty little monster fucker."

Several of them chuckle as Nova snarls and Comet cries.

"I bet she's just begging for dick if she's willing to let a _monster_ touch her Brad, maybe you should show her a good time. Make her remember that her own species is better."

One of them jeers causing the one right in front of you to smirk, he doesn't reply verbally but he does lock eyes with you as he unzips his pants. You struggle more but you still can't break free, this is happening, oh god.

"Nova, Comet, I need you to close your eyes and hum a song for me ok? Hum really loudly ok?"

The men laugh as you look pleadingly at your boys, they don't need to see this. They _**never**_ need to see this. Comet complies right away with glittery orange tears streaming down his face, Nova tries to fight his way to you but he's so small that they both know he'll never be able to make it. With a half snarl half sob he follows your orders. The man smirks and lifts your skirt up, you close your eyes and get splattered with liquid. You snap your eyes open and see that the man has a trident sticking out of his chest, it gets ripped out with a sickening squelch. The men holding you and your boys drop you and start trying to fight whoever killed 'Brad', you use the distraction to crawl to your boys and hide the three of you behind a dumpster. The screaming lasts a few minutes then the alley is quite... almost, you hear the sound of footsteps approaching so you shove your boys behind you and snarl. It's an amused looking Empress drenched in blood, the trident in her hands fades away as she crouches in front of you cutting your snarl off.

"Relax human, I mean you nor your children any harm. Are you ok?"

She seems gentle and relaxed but you clearly remember her talk with Sugar.

"I'm fine.... thank you..."

You mumble as you keep your boys behind you. The more the silence stretches the more annoyed she seems to become but you are to tired to care. Finally she snaps.

"Thats it?!?! Thank you?!?!? I just saved you from being raped you ungrateful little bitch. AAAAARRRRGGGG"

Quicker than she can proses the fish monsters fist flies into her chest. She feels her ribs shatter, shreding her heart and lungs due to the force. The world turns black as her children cry out her name and she chokes on her own blood.

She's back in the black void with all of her memory's of her last death, she cries as she looks at the screen in front of her.

**Grim.** _Empress has saved you. Should you..._  
_a) thank her._  
_b) reward her._  
_c) tell her you know about her meeting with Sugar._

**User. .**  
_A because I doubt it would be smart to let her know you saw her and I would rather not give her a reward because I don't trust her._

**User. MelloJay**  
_A_

**User. Lady_Yashacat**  
_A_

**User. kz3838**  
_A, as not only do we not know her that well but I imagine that we don't trust her a whole lot given that we know she planned to have us killed._

**User. Winter**  
_A. I actually think we should avoid Empress since she pretty much just wants to use Spice but that's not an option, and rewarding her or giving her a heads up about what we know just doesn't seem like a good idea._

**User. blackmoth765**  
_A_

**User. Chilling_fan**  
_Thank Empress it's the smartest thing to do._

**User. letsallbecalmchaps**  
_A don't reveal our hand with what we know but don't seem too easy to get stuff out of_

**User. goldchild2**  
_a) thank her._

**User. Lol_What**  
_3.A Best option._

**User. lucero1142**  
_now for number 3 = i believe A an ok choice because rewarding her is not a good idea if you don't know what to give and telling her about earlier will most likely get them killed so A is the best choice._

**User. Seiloon**  
_A_

**User. RiKishi**  
_A_

**User. Loverofscreens**  
_3) A. Two can play at that game. No one needs to know what we saw._

**User. QueenExtoke**  
_A_

**User. SpookyGurl**  
_A_

**User. Viscaria_Namika**  
_A_

**User. TakikoRose**  
_A_

**User. SanidroneBlues**  
_And finally it's probably best to just thank Empress for the rescue, rewarding her or Spice letting Empress know that she's(Spice) aware of the alley meeting after she(Empress) basically tried to (and succeeded in Spice's case) have the royal family killed sounds incredibly dangerous and I really don't want Spice anywhere near danger at this point!_

**User. AnaBeatriz2003**  
_A_

The only reason she knew that Grim is there is because she could feel the bag of 50 Diamonds being lifted out of her pocket.

" _Why are you doing this to me._ "

She whispers knowing that he can still hear her, he chuckles right next to her ear as he plays with a lock of her hair.

" ~~ **what do you mean, your the one who asked for this remember? your the one who picked the second chance.**~~ "

He yanks the lock of hair so she has to look at him, he uses his hold on her to force her into a kiss. Not letting her go until she's clawing at him on the verge of passing out due to lack of air. He chuckles as she gasps for breath.

" ~~ **can't let them have all the fun with you can i?**~~ "

She opens her mouth to reply but he smirks at her then shoves her out of the void, the last thing she hears is a screeched

" ** ~~BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUTTING WEIGHT ON YOUR FOOT! THE DOCTOR CLEARLY SAID....~~** "

You open your eyes as Empress lets out an enraged shriek, she goes to punch you in the chest but is yanked away from you with a snarl. You blink as you recognize the monster who saved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saved you?  
> a) Echo (+ Green)  
> b) Blue  
> c) Mutt
> 
> At Grillby's you should talk to...  
> a) Red  
> b) Jupiter  
> c) Mars
> 
> Your about to leave for your 'family holiday'. Who should you tell?  
> a) Edge  
> b) Papyrus  
> c) Razz


	11. The Bad End.

It's the shorter skeleton from the void, you watch in shock and horror as he tosses Empress to the taller void skeleton who flicks his wrist and beheads her with a well placed shield. ***Ping* *Ping***

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" He laughs as he gets skirted with blue blood, the shorter skeleton smiles fondly at the taller then turns to you. He softens himself as you flinch.

"no, no. don't worry. we're not going to hurt you. you **saved** us. we would never hurt you." He pets your hair and there is nothing you can do to stop him with your arms behind you. Nova and Comet have their skulls pressed into your back as they tremble. "my name is echo and this is my younger brother green, you don't need to worry anymore y/n. we're here now." You didn't tell them you name but your not about to point that out with the way Green smiles at you as he nods. You nod back shakily, you're not sure what to do but you know that you'll die protecting your kids. The air around you shifts, Echo and Green look annoyed for a second but then smile at you. "we'll be seeing you **really soon** y/n." Echo whispers into your ear then Green grabs his shoulder and he pops away.

A second later Mutt appears out of thin air looking pissed, he looks at you then around you with a loud growl ***Ping***. Nova and Comet cling harder to your back as he stalks over to you, grabs you, then yanks you through the void.

"MUTT! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE FOUND THE CROWN PRINCESS OR I SWEAR..." Razz roars as he storms into the room the for of you landed into. He stops abruptly as soon as he sees you then rushes over. ***Ping*** "OH CROWN PRINCESS, WE WERE SO WORRIED WHEN THE TRASH BAG LOST YOU AND THE LITTLE PRINCES. I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALL SAFE. LET ME LOOK YOU OVER." He says as his hands more her and her boys this way and that looking for damage, his shoulders sag when they comeback unharmed. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THEM?" He asks Mutt, who had disappeared when he started checking them but was now back with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"in an alley pressed against a dumpster. there were seven different mutilated human corpses, most likely killed by Empress. and the body of Empress, decapitated, due to the magic lingering around the wound i'd say it was done by someone with green magic. not the crown princess though since her lv hasn't raised." Mutt replays dutifully as he sits right behind you, he wraps his arms around your stomach and pulls you into his chest. Before you can protest Nova and Comet climb into your lap for comfort, still trembling. Razz looks extremely pleased with what he's seeing for a moment before he relaxes.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT'S GOING TO CAUSE PROBLEMS. WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED SO THAT I CAN MAKE A REPORT BEFORE THE HUMAN AUTHORITIES GET INVOLVED?" He asks you gently, Nova and Comet are still trembling but less so than before.

"After Nova and Comet go to sleep. I don't want them to have to relive it." Razz nods in understanding then leaves so that he can inform everyone else that you are back. Mutt keeps you in his lap as the little ones slowly drink their hot chocolates. They nod off as Rus bursts into the room ***Ping*** , Razz follows him in looking pissed. 

"I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE SAFE RUS. WHY ARE YOU SO INVESTED?" Razz snarls

Rus turns on him with a visious snarls of his own. "you want to know why i'm invested you tiny piece of shit?" You can tell by the low growling of Mutt that this is going to end horribly if you don't do something.

"Rus? I'm okay. Nova and Comet are also okay, I promise. If you want you can give them an extra check over, they have both fallen asleep and I still need to tell Razz about what happened." His whole being feels like a heavy storm as he watches you before it suddenly stops. He shoots you an easy smile as he walks over and scoops the boys up.

"i'll do that _little one_. see you tomorrow." He teleports away with them and you sigh as Mutt and Razz settle.

"Okay, so what happened after I left Grillby's was..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite everything that happened the night before you end up sleeping really well, your sons however...

"Are you sure you want to go in? We could go to the park instead, or sit at home watching movies." You say as you crouch in front of their school, both of them have discoloration under their eye sockets like they didn't sleep well.

"NO MAMA, WE NEED TO BE PRODUCTIVE MEMBERS OF SOCIETY!" Little Comet says brightly even as he holds his school bag tighter than he did yesterday.

"plus, we're going on holiday tomorrow so we might as well turn up today." Little Nova adds sleepily.

"If...if you're sure..."

"WE ARE!"

"we are."

"Okay, have fun. I'll definitely pick you up this time. I promise" With that they run into the school.

"They will be safe here my daughter, I will protect them." Toriel says softly and you almost snap that you really didn't believe that after last Saturday but manage to control yourself. You nod at her once then walk away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of Grillby's settles your soul though you are disappointed to see that both the guard dogs and Sans are not there, Red is which makes up for it. You haven't had the chance to talk to him since the gala and you wanted to say hi. You take the seat next to him and realize that he has to have been here since this morning when you last saw his stats. Fuck. Now you feel bad.

"Red? Hey buddy, you okay?" You ask gently, you don't touch him because you don't want to set him off. He slowly turns to you and squints his eye lights at you, it takes him a second to recognize you but when he does he almost falls off his chair. 

"wow toots... wat cha doin' her'" His words slur making it hard to understand at first but you get there in the end. You asses the damage then come up with a plan.

"I'm getting lunch, Ash and Jupiter make the best food. Do you want to have lunch with me? You can even help me test Grillby's cocktails?" He blinks slowly at you then smiles and nods.

"ya, corse. your ma favorite chick afta all. bing it ooonnnnn!" You have to actually stop him from falling off his chair this time which he finds hilarious.

"Hey Grillby, can I get two pies and some of my school day cocktails?" You ask as he walks over, he looks over Red then nods.

"Right away crown princess." You sigh loudly making Red laugh.

"Just Y/N is fine Grillby, please."

"Take the food and drinks on the house." He states as he starts making your drinks, you narrow your eyes at him.

"No. I'm going to pay." He places both [mocktails](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/796574252829050401/) in front of you and leans forward just a tad. 

"Very well crown princess" He says in that smoky voice of his then he walks away. This is apparently very funny to your skeleton friend.

By the time you've both eaten you've managed to make it through three more drinks ([1](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/41306521565809246/), [2](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/299770918928322391/) and [3](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/510736413968001221/)) and some great jokes on Red's part. He's a really funny guy, like really really funny. And in between his jokes he peppers in cute rants about how cool Edgy is. He is well on his way to being your second favorite skeleton (The first place is given to Nova and Comet. You love them so much but refuse to pick a favorite son, it wouldn't be fair.). It is however getting on in time and you did promise to pick your boys up.... but you can't just leave Red here. You wave Grillby down and pay for your tab much to his annoyance (57 G because you insist on paying for the things you ordered Red) then call a cab. Red is a bit put out to be leaving but after downing the rest of his drink he's happy to lean on you as you both leave, you make sure to wave at Jupiter when he pokes his head out before you enter the cab. Red practically falls asleep as soon as he sits down so you tell the driver (a grumpy blue rabbit monster) the your address then look at your phone.

***Two New Achievement***   
***Level Up***   
***Character Sheet Update***   
***Secret Character sheet Update***   
***Stat update***

**Achievement unlocked:** _WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING!_  
 _Oh no, oh shit! More than one persons danger stats has entered the 90 + zone. You need to do something to lower this immediately or they'll do something bad. You also need to not get caught before lowering the other peoples stats, your chances of living through this just nose dived._  
 **Reward:** _+100 EXP, +1 ???_

 **Achievement unlocked:** _Grave Digger._  
 _Oh dear, looks like one of your love interests has died. Was it natural, was it murder. Who knows!_  
 **Reward:** _+1000 EXP_

Wait?! Someone had died?! Who?... Suddenly you relax, Empress! Didn't she say that she wanted to marry you? And she's dead now so it must be her. You where worried for a second. You focus on your phone again.

 ***Level Up***  
 **Reward:** _HP max increase, MP max increase, +1 perk_

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 84**

**Trust: 3**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 92**

**Possessiveness: 82**

**Jealousy: 85**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**He left you with Sans and Sans lost you, hours later he finds you cowering in an alley filled with dead bodies. He's very angry, M'lord is angrier. Sans is as good as dust.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Razz**

**HP: 926**

**Reputation: 87**

**Trust: 46**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 84**

**Possessiveness: 82**

**Jealousy: 37**

**Danger Levels: 87**

**Sanity: 97**

**He's been so worried about you since Sans said he left you unconscious at Grillby's. Even more so when Mutt was told you had already left when he was sent to collect you. Now here you are, covered in foreign blood and terrified. Sans won't be making it to the morning.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Rus**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 89**

**Trust: 65**

**Love: 88**

**Lust: 99**

**Possessiveness: 92**

**Jealousy: 42**

**Danger Levels: 50**

**Sanity: 74**

**First this asshole tells him that someone attacked his kids then tries to stop him from seeing them. And now HIS little one is in the arms of that filthy fucking dog.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Red**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 94**

**Trust: 62**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: -20**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 56**

**Sanity: 81**

**He still feels like shit with the thought of what happened this morning but talking to you helps... that or the fact that he's smashed. He's not sure anymore.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Edge**

**HP: 862**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 67**

**Love: 96**

**Lust: 14**

**Possessiveness: 4**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 80**

**Sanity: 90**

**Empress is dead which is good but now they have bigger problems. The Green ones have somehow escaped the void and are after the crown princess and the little princes. Not only that but Red has gone missing. He's really worried.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Blue**

**HP: 627**

**Reputation: 85**

**Trust: 22**

**Love: 86**

**Lust: 87**

**Possessiveness: 78**

**Jealousy: 68**

**Danger Levels: 96**

**Sanity: 77**

**His plan is almost complete, now all he needs is for Rus to spring it.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Black**

**HP: 725**

**Reputation: 97**

**Trust: 52**

**Love: 90**

**Lust: 50**

**Possessiveness: 22**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 76**

**Sanity: 89**

**He's packed and ready to go.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Stretch**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 91**

**Trust: 52**

**Love: 82**

**Lust: 22**

**Possessiveness: 20**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 43**

**Sanity: 56**

**Blue has been locked in his room since yesterday and he's not seen you either... He hopes he's wrong...**

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**Empress is dead! Oh thank fuck. Now she just needs to kill you and all of her problems are solved.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Nova**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 60**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 94**

**He hates that he couldn't save you. He hates that he was to scared to help. He'll never be that weak again.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Comet**

**HP: 10**

**Reputation:100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 63**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 96**

**Why did that happen? Why?! You were a good person, a good mother. Why would anyone want to hurt you?**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Papyrus**

**HP: 625**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 44**

**Love: 85**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 12**

**Danger Levels: 32**

**Sanity: 97**

**He hasn't seen Sans since he yesterday. He growing slightly concerned.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Jupiter**

**HP: 87**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 22**

**Love: 94**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 6**

**Jealousy: 17**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 22**

**It upset him to see Red hanging off of you but he's not sure why. It's just one of his brothers... right?**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Mars**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 90**

**Trust: 26**

**Love: 80**

**Lust: 4**

**Possessiveness: 7**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 14**

**He's glad Undick is dead. Fuck the bitch.**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Sans**

**HP: 0**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 0**

**Sanity: 0**

**...**

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

No.... Sans isn't dead.... He's not dead at all, you talked to him yesterday. Razz and Mutt wouldn't actually _**kill**_ there brother... right? Fuck, you can't think about things like this. Sans is **fine**.

***Secret Character sheet***

**Name: Echo**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 40**

**Love: 74**

**Lust: 62**

**Possessiveness: 69**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 7**

**That fish bitch tried to hurt you, how dare she! You belong to them! No one is allowed to hurt you but them!**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Green**

**HP: 547**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 62**

**Love: 70**

**Lust: 83**

**Possessiveness: 68**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 8**

**His light was in danger so he did what he must. He underestimated what the feeling of blood on his bones would feel like after so long.... He underestimated what the look of fear on his lights face would do to him.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Zeus**

**HP: 1257**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 99**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**One problem down. Why do you attract so much trouble mama?**

**\-------------------------------------------**

**Name: Hades**

**HP: 0**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 99**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**One problem down. Why do you attract so much trouble mama?**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**HP: 24/24**

**MP: 16/16**

**Lv: 5**   
_(7,245 EXP. You need 6,755 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 15**   
_(1+ to Arcana)_

**WIS: 14**   
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 19**   
_(+ 1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 13**

**G: 235**

**D: 10**

You're down another 50 Diamonds! When the hell did that happen?! Shit, you need to be more carful. You don't get the chance to pick a new perk because the cab comes to a stop, you put your phone away and help Red out of the car. After handing over 22 G the cab driver speeds off. It's a long walk into the mansion with Reds weight dragging you down but you manage it, you end up gently dumping him on one of the sofa's.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT!" You jump as you hear Edge storm into the room, he looks furious when he realizes that Red's asleep. He turns to you practically foaming at the mouth but trying to keep it in. "I APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING TO CARRY MY BROTHER HOME, I'LL MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN." You shake your head.

"Don't worry Edge, Red was great company when he was awake so I don't mind... Umm, this might sound a little odd but have you seen Sans?" 

Edge raises a bone brow at you. "YES, I SAW HIM THIS MORNING. WHY DO YOU ASK?"

You sigh in relief. "No reason." You hear a ping from your phone, a normal one which is weird. You check it and realize that it's a reminder to pack for the weekend. "Hey Edge."

"YES Y/N?"

"Rus is taking me, Nova and Comet on a family weekend away sort of thing. I would have mentioned it earlier but I forgot with everything going on. I didn't want to leave without telling anyone." Edge looks a little stiff but nods all the same.

"THAT IS GOOD TO KNOW, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN WORRIED IF YOU JUST DISAPPEARED. MAY I ASK WHY _RUS_ IS TAKING YOU ON A FAMILY HOLIDAY?"

"Oh! Because he's the boys father." ***CRUNCH*** You snap your head towards the sound and find Mutt standing there with broken glass and wine falling from his hand, what makes you panic is that he looks very happy with the information he's just heard. You feel the shift in the air and jump at him. "Mutt! Wait!" Your hand connects just in time and your yanked into the void.

**\-- VERY BAD THINGS ARE HAPPENING AFTER THIS. RAPE WARNING. SKIP TO NOTES. --**

You land in a messy room before your slammed into the wall behind you. Mutt's eye lights are gone as he leans in close.

"what's wrong little princess, hm?" He rumbles into your ear as he crushes you to the wall with his body. "what could _**possibly**_ be so important that you would follow a wolf to their den?" The tips of his clawed fingers dig sharply into your sides making you gasp in pain, he growls. "you know what? i don't care." He snarls before he forces you into a kiss.

You try to fight him but his hand closes around your neck and squeezes until you stop, the other shreds through your clothes like they were paper. You need to breathe but he won't let your mouth go, every time you try to fight he chokes you! The black spots around your vision have been growing and by now you can barely see. Why won't he let you go? Why...

You wake up slowly and painfully. Your head feels heavy, your neck feels tight, your sides are on fire and the pounding between your thighs is way to hard. You try to move away from it and find out that your hands are tied. Why are they tied? You open your eyes and see Mutt above you... everything comes back to you. Oh god, Oh fuck. With tears spilling out of your eyes you try harder to get away from him, this just seems to amuse him much to your horror.

"trying to run little princess? you should learn to be responsible for your actions. you are the one who followed me after all, even when you knew what i was planning to do to you. **this. is. your. fault.** " each word of the last sentence is punctuated with an extra hard thrust making you sob.

"Please... I'm sorry.... I don't know what I did but I'm sorry... please don't..." He laughs right in your face as you try to beg.

"don't what princess? don't fuck you? don't hurt you? i've already done both. don't cum in you? i've already done that as well. i know! maybe you don't want me to force a soul bond on you, hm? you don't have to worry about that princess. that's razz's prize and i won't be trying to take it from him." She sobs louder which seems to annoy him, she looks away from him. He really doesn't like that, he tries to force her but she refuses so he grabs her chin and yanks. The world fades from view after a sicking ***Crack***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have three objects to choose from.  
> 1\. A bag of a thousand G  
> 2\. A small bundle of winter wear  
> 3\. A small apple tree
> 
> You have 27 stat points.  
> STR: 8 + -  
> CON: 8 + -  
> DEX: 8 + -  
> INT: 8 + -  
> WIS: 8 + -  
> CHA: 8 + -  
> LUK: 8 + -
> 
> What color is your soul?  
> 1\. RED. Determination: No one tells you when to stop! (+5 Base Constitution)   
> 2\. CYAN. Patience: If everyone quits before you then you’re the winner! (+5 Base Intelligence)  
> 3\. ORANGE. Courage: Come at me *****. I dare you! (+5 Base Strength)   
> 4\. PURPLE. Perseverance: You’ll never stop getting back up! (+5 Base Luck)   
> 5\. BLUE. Integrity: You won’t lie! Even when you probably should. (+5 Base Wisdom)   
> 6\. YELLOW. Justice: You will always stand up for what is right! No matter what! (+5 Base Dexterity)
> 
> Pick two perks.  
> Athletics  
> Acrobatics  
> Sleight of Hand  
> Stealth  
> Arcana (Lv 2)  
> History  
> Investigation  
> Nature  
> Religion  
> Animal Handling (Lv 2)  
> Insight  
> Medicine  
> Perception  
> Deception  
> Intimidation  
> Performance  
> Persuasion (Lv 2)


	12. Chapter 12

Your life **W** as m **E** diocre at best. You got up, you went to work, you sat in a cubica **L** for hours on end then you went home to sleep. Day in, Day out. The only **C** hanges were the weekends where y **O** u did your household chores that you had put off during the week. At this point you could probably get to work blindfolded which wasn't **M** uch of an achi **E** vement really.

Today was just like any other, get up, get dressed, walk out the door. You got on the same **B** us, s **A** t next to the same people, got off at the same stop and walked further down the same road... but then you heard a s **C** ream. It was so unexpected that it snapped you out of your monotone life, the world around you slowed down. Across the road was a woman who was on the floor with her hand reaching out as the person who **K** nocked into her tried to help her up. In the road between you and her was a pram rolling towards you and a car speeding towards it, the woman behind the wheel was doing her makeup in her car mirror. Your body moves without you but you don't mind since you would have done this anyway. You drop your briefcase and sprint across the road, time slows more and you are able to catch the mothers thankful look as well as the look of horror from the woman in the car as she finally looks up. As soon as you shove the pram back towards the mother time speeds back up and you are thrown into darkness with a sickening ***crunch***

***Ping***

**You Died!**

**Name:** _Y/N L/N_

**Born:** _D.O.B_

**Cause of Death:** _Broken Neck_

**Title:** _A dogs toy_

**Reward:** _Second Chance_

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Start a New Life?**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

You blink, then you blink again. You're dead? Well, it's not that surprising with how fast the woman was going but still. It's... It's a lot. But apparently you get a second chance if you want. Who are you kidding, of course you want too.... but what was with your title? Was it meant to be a pun? Life's a bitch and all that? You push the thoughts out of your mind, they seem unimportant.

**Start a New Life?**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**New Game Loading. . .**

Wait... What?

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Game File Recognized**

Game? What did it mean GAME?!?!

**Rerouting To *Character Creation***

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading. . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Character Creation Loaded**

Suddenly the inky blackness disappeared and you found yourself in a dressing room in front of a mirror, what the fuck? You're neck was twisted right around! Didn't.... didn't you get hit by a car? You swear you got hit my a car! And are those finger print bruises on your chin? WTF?!

**Welcome, Player 1**

**Are you a:**

**[ Boy ] / [ Girl ]**

You stay there for a moment just starring at your reflection before you shakily poke the **Boy** option.

**Are you sure?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

'Yes game, I'm sure' you think as you click the flouting button **Yes**.

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Back to the basics_

**Reward:** _(+1 Perk)_

**Fascial Presets:**

[ **Face 1** ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/736971926519766949/)  
[ **Face 2** ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/814447913845760728/)  
[ **Face 3** ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/789959590884866989/)  
[ **Face 4** ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/504051383300658059/)

You hover over each option but end up picking the one that closely resembles you, it would feel to weird to look in the mirror and see someone else.

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Hello me!_

**Reward:** _(+10 Stat Points)_

All of you injury's are GONE! Yes! This is great! You didn't even know that you where still in pain until it was all gone. Underneath the **Fascial Presets** button is a button that says **Extra Customization** , you decide to click it just to see what it's like. You end up playing with the body sliders for quite a while but really, who wouldn't? You end up looking a lot like you did originally but with a few modifications (you couldn't resist).

**Achievement Unlocked:** _The finishing touch!_

**Reward:** _(+7 Stat Points)_

**Enter Name:**

**_________**

You enter your real name since you don't think that you would be able to remember to answer to a different one.

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Welcome to the world Y/N L/N!_

**Reward:** _(+10 Stat Points)_

**\- Stats-**

**STR: 8 + -**

**CON: 8 + -**

**DEX: 8 + -**

**INT: 8 + -**

**WIS: 8 + -**

**CHA: 8 + -**

**LUK: 8 + -**

**Points: 27**

**STR -** _Strength measures bodily power, athletic training, and the extent to which you can exert raw physical force. This effects your:_  
**Athletics -** _Your Athletics covers difficult situations you encounter while climbing, jumping, or swimming. Examples include the following activities:_  
_1\. You attempt to climb a sheer or slippery cliff, avoid hazards while scaling a wall, or cling to a surface while something is trying to knock you off._  
_2\. You try to jump an unusually long distance or pull off a stunt mid-jump._  
_3\. You struggle to swim or stay afloat in treacherous currents, storm-tossed waves, or areas of thick seaweed. Or another creature tries to push or pull you underwater or otherwise interfere with your swimming._

 **DEX -** _Dexterity measures agility, reflexes, and balance. This effects your:_  
**Acrobatics -** _Your Acrobatics covers your attempt to stay on your feet in a tricky situation, such as when you're trying to run across a sheet of ice, balance on a tightrope, or stay upright on a rocking ship's deck. To see if you can perform acrobatic stunts, including dives, rolls, somersaults, and flips._  
**Sleight of Hand -** _Whenever you attempt an act of legerdemain or manual trickery, such as planting something on someone else or concealing an object on your person. To determine whether you can lift a coin purse off another person or slip something out of another person's pocket._  
**Stealth -** _Your Stealth is for when you attempt to conceal yourself from enemies, slink past guards, slip away without being noticed, or sneak up on someone without being seen or heard._

 **CON -** _Constitution measures health, stamina, and vital force. This is your ability to:_  
_Hold your breath_  
_March or labor for hours without rest_  
_Go without sleep_  
_Survive without food or water_  
_Quaff an entire stein of ale in one go_

 **INT -** _Intelligence measures mental acuity, accuracy of recall, and the ability to reason. This effects your:_  
**Arcana -** _Your Arcana measures your ability to recall lore about spells, magic items, eldritch symbols, magical traditions, the planes of existence, and the inhabitants of those planes._  
**History -** _Your History measures your ability to recall lore about historical events, legendary people, ancient kingdoms, past disputes, recent wars, and lost civilizations as well as being able to remember the subjects you studied at school._  
**Investigation -** _When you look around for clues and make deductions based on those clues, you use Investigation. You might deduce the location of a hidden object, discern from the appearance of a wound what kind of weapon dealt it, or determine the weakest point in a tunnel that could cause it to collapse._  
**Nature -** _Your Nature measures your ability to recall lore about terrain, plants and animals, the weather, and natural cycles._  
**Religion -** _Your Religion measures your ability to recall lore about deities, rites and prayers, religious hierarchies, holy symbols, and the practices of secret cults._

 **WIS -** _Wisdom measures how attuned you are to the world around you and represents perceptiveness and intuition.This effects your:_  
**Animal Handling -** _When there is any question whether you can calm down a domesticated animal, keep a mount from getting spooked, or intuit an animal’s intentions._  
**Insight -** _Your Insight decides whether you can determine the true intentions of a creature, such as when searching out a lie or predicting someone’s next move. Doing so involves gleaning clues from body language, speech habits, and changes in mannerisms._  
**Medicine -** _Medicine lets you try to stabilize a dying companion or diagnose an illness._  
**Perception -** _Your Perception lets you spot, hear, or otherwise detect the presence of something. It measures your general awareness of your surroundings and the keenness of your senses. For example, you might try to hear a conversation through a closed door, eavesdrop under an open window, or hear monsters moving stealthily in the forest. Or you might try to spot things that are obscured or easy to miss, whether they are thugs hiding in the shadows of an alley, or candlelight under a closed secret door._

 **CHA -** _Charisma measures your ability to interact effectively with others. It includes such factors as confidence and eloquence, and it can represent a charming or commanding personality. This effects your:_  
**Deception -** _Your Deception determines whether you can convincingly hide the truth, either verbally or through your actions. This deception can encompass everything from misleading others through ambiguity to telling outright lies. Typical situations include trying to fast-talk a guard, con a merchant, earn money through gambling, pass yourself off in a disguise, dull someone's suspicions with false assurances, or maintain a straight face while telling a blatant lie._  
**Intimidation -** _When you attempt to influence someone through overt threats, hostile actions, and physical violence. Examples include trying to pry information out of a prisoner, convincing street thugs to back down from a confrontation, or using the edge of a broken bottle to convince a sneering vizier to reconsider a decision._  
**Performance -** _Your Performance determines how well you can delight an audience with music, dance, acting, storytelling, or some other form of entertainment._  
**Persuasion -** _When you attempt to influence someone or a group of people with tact, social graces, or good nature. Typically, you use persuasion when acting in good faith, to foster friendships, make cordial requests, or exhibit proper etiquette. Examples of persuading others include convincing a chamberlain to let your party see the king, negotiating peace between warring tribes, or inspiring a crowd of townsfolk._

 **LUC -** _Luck measures your overall luck._

This feels like a heavy decision but somehow you already know what you want to do.

**\- Stats-**

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 9**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 10**

**LUK: 14**

**Points: 0**

**Confirm?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

You check over your picks before clicking on **Yes** and moving on.

**-SOUL-**

**Choose :** _1_

_(Required to proceed)_

**Determination:** _No one tells you when to stop! (+5 Base **Constitution** ) _

**Patience:** _If everyone quits before you then you’re the winner! (+5 Base **Intelligence** )_

 **Courage:** _Come at me *****. I dare you! (+5 Base **Strength** ) _

**Perseverance:** _You’ll never stop getting back up! (+5 Base **Luck** )_

**Integrity:** _You won’t lie! Even when you probably should. (+5 Base **Wisdom** )_

**Justice:** _You will always stand up for what is right! No matter what! (+5 Base **Dexterity** )_

This is also a hard choice but in the end your fingers hover over **Perseverance**. You watch as your **Luck** jumps up by 5 making the final stat score.

**\- Stats-**

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 9**

**INT: 12**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 10**

**LUK: 19**

**Points: 0**

**Confirm?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

You click **Yes** again.

**Achievement Unlocked:** _This is who I am inside MOM!_

**Reward:** _(+20 G)_

As soon as the achievement pops up the world around him falls away and he goes plummeting, he tries to scream but the air is stolen from his lungs. He lands in an anti-void of sorts with a familiar screen filled with familiar information.

 **Grim.** _Your about to leave for your 'family holiday'. Who should you tell?_  
_a) Edge_  
_b) Papyrus_  
_c) Razz_

 **User.** **Winter.**  
_and telling either Edge or Razz about the 'vacation', maybe one of them will follow and make sure Did doesn't do anything too forward._

**User. Nine.**  
_Your about to leave for your 'family holiday'. Who should you tell?_  
_A. Edge_

**User. kz3838.**  
_A_

**User. Fizzleup.**  
_A_

**User. Master_Malice.**  
_A_

**User. Miss.**  
_A. Edge so he can help if we re in danger (i dont think razz should know or trouble will be afoot i imagine)_

**User. :3.**  
_a_

**User. Monochroma.**  
_As for that last choice, i am thinking Edge or Razz, but more Edge, because he isn't as jelly and his lust stat has been lowered recently._

**User. SpringGreenHeart.**  
_A!_

**User. lucero1142.**  
_number 3 = now for my suppose guess i think all three would be my answer it's because they all have an opportunity to be at home at the same time so they can be told about the family holiday._

**User. KrazyPanda24.**  
_A. Edge. Razz would be a horrible decision The longer they don't know who daddy is the better. I think Edge would be okay but after the whole Flashing incident I feel he should be allowed time to cool. Papyrus seems the safest choice...... but now im concerned he's going to not tactfully explain to everyone. Making everyone's danger level go up. Oh this is hard. Maybe Edge would be better he would push for information regardless of how in a hurry she is and would keep his mouth shut till someone asked him for information. Delaying problems for as long as possible. His jealousy is low so as long as she gave an explanation it shouldn't raise his jealousy or danger level too high._

**User. NikoS900.**  
**3\. Edge. I don't trust Razz and Papyrus may not get the hint that we're not really trying to lay down lol.**

**User. Miraculous_Cheshire_Cat.**  
_3) Tell Papyrus. He seems like the least likely to lose his shit over it. But then again, if something happens he might not understand because he is innocent cinnamon rol. So may be tell Edge because Razz will straight up kill a bitch and we don't need that on our conscience_

**User. Lady_Yashacat.**  
_A_

**User. SpookyGurl.**  
_A_

**User. AnaBeatriz2003.**  
_A_

**User. ..**  
_a_

**User. Zakyuu.**  
_and tell edge. it looks like he's the only one not acting off the rails._

**User. Viscaria_Namika.**  
_And tell edge about the trip_

**User. Menou.**  
_A_

**User. MielLebu.**  
_C) we should tell edge, he's sane and not lust filled AND he knows whats up with sugar. So he seems like the most useful bet._

**User. YourMyAddictions.**  
_3.A or B we need to keep Papyrus from getting jealous, mad, and sad or else we might get some major consequences from Sans or we could also talk to edge and see what happenes next or try to make him our friend_

He recoils in shock, this... this can't be right! He's always been male, always. But he has memories! Of making friends and having kids and being... He turns to the side and pukes. The woman in his memories had been raped by a skeleton of all things because apparently skeletons have dicks in this fucked up world.

" ~~ **WELL NOW, THAT'S JUST GROSS.**~~ " He whips around to snarls at Reaper. " ~~ **AND NOW YOU'RE BEING RUDE! HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW WHY GRIM IS PLAYING WITH YOU.**~~ "

"I don't want to play! Tell Grim that I quit!" He yells, throwing his hands into the air.

" ~~ **IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO THE SECOND CHANCE _AGAIN_. BUT WORRY NOT LITTLE HUMAN BECAUSE I COME BARING GIFTS!**~~" Reaper places three objects in front of him. " ~~ **GRIM FELT BAD THAT HE COULDN'T COME AND MEET YOU IN PERSON.**~~ "

"I don't want them." Reaper smirks and leans forward so that they are inches apart.

" ~~ **IF YOU DON'T PICK ONE I WILL BE FORCED TO GIVE YOU ALL OF THEM AND TRUST ME.**~~ " Reaper leans even closer. " ~~ **YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE THE DAY WITH ALL THREE ACTIVE.**~~ " He splutters in anger but knows that he can't win so he snatches the long brown scarf which is closest to him. Reapers smirk grows as he starts falling again. " ~~ **I SO HOPED YOU'D PICK THAT ONE. GOOD LUCK LITTLE HUMAN. I'LL SEE YOU SOON.**~~ "

* * *

Suddenly the world reforms and you crash into the ground, Ow! 

***Ping***  
***Ping***

You glare at your phone as memories resurface. Fuck the skeleton house and fuck Mutt! Your not making the same mistakes again! Your quick to open your phone and find to your relief that you've not lost any levels or perks.

***HP Update***  
***Stat update***  
***Two new Achievements***  
***Perk Tree Open***  
***Parent skill branch unlocked***  
***Family Tree function activated***  
***Item Update***  
***Character Sheet Update***  
***Secret Character sheet Update***

  
**\- Player Stats -**

**HP: 18/24**

**MP: 16/16**

**Lv: 5**  
_(7,255 EXP. You need 6,745 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 9**

**INT: 13**  
_(1+ to Arcana)_

**WIS: 14**  
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_

**CHA: 11**  
_(+1 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 19**

**-6HP:** _That was a big fall and your back took most of the damage._

**\----------------------------------------------**

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Oh dear..._  
_You fell through the in-between and could have used basic Acrobatics to stick the landing but had less than 10 Dexterity meaning that you landed on your back instead. Ow._  
**Reward:** _(+10 EXP)_

**Achievement Unlocked:** _WELCOME BACK!_  
_You've been there, done that and not you're looking to change your fate. I'm proud of you little buddy._  
**Reward:** _(+1 GIFT)_

You wearily open the gift in your inventory and a soft brown scarf falls into your hands, as it touches you a cold wind blows past and you wrap it around your neck. Once it's on you realize that there is writing on it but the need to spend your perks before Mutt comes along is stronger than your curiosity, you'll check after... maybe. You pick **Insight** and then take another level in **Persuasion** because they seem like the best options for what's happening. Before you can look at the rest you hear to gleeful shouts of "Daddy!" You know those voices! 

You quickly push yourself off of the floor just in time to catch the two tiny skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should you read the writing on the scarf?  
> a) Yes  
> b) No
> 
> The main charater is calling you, should you...  
> a) Ignore the call  
> b) Let the call ring then send a text  
> c) Answer the call
> 
> Somethings wrong.  
> a) Investigate  
> b) Ignore  
> c) Run


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SYSTEM UPDATE*  
> Welcome Players to the Royal ascension DLC!
> 
> Murder! Mystery! Intrigue! And a bid for the throne!
> 
> Will you be the Queen of the monsters? Or will you be assassinated in the dead of night?
> 
> All players are welcome in this game where the gloves are off (And so are the protections preventing main character deaths) as you figure out the most important question or die trying.
> 
> Who Will Be Your King?
> 
> *SYSTEM UPDATE*  
> Welcome Players to the Void Escape DLC!
> 
> Once upon a time two brother went insane and tried to slaughter the human race. 
> 
> They failed because the ones closest to them trapped them in an endless void.
> 
> The trap had a lock that the betrayers thought would never be possible.
> 
> To be freed they must come to love a human who would then lead them out.
> 
> They should have made a better lock.
> 
> *SYSTEM UPDATE*  
> Welcome Players to the War of the gods DLC!
> 
> In the beginning there was only creation and destruction.
> 
> In the end that is all there will be as well.
> 
> But we're talking about the middle where the two gods squabble over anything and everything.
> 
> Including you. 
> 
> Will you survive being a toy to the gods?

"I missed you both so much!" You say as you hug the little skeletons to your chest.

"BUT IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW MINUTES DADDY! WE WERE JUST IN THE PLAYGROUND!" Comet says brightly but hugs you back just as hard.

"yeah dad, don't get your nickers in a twist." Nova adds causing Comet to let out a scandalized gasp. God you love these kids. "have you found somewhere for us to stay yet dad or can we go back to playing in the park?" They both look hopefully between you and the park where you see MK watching happily.

"I'm still looking so go have some fun." You say as you let them go, they both cheer happily and run off. You should probably look into that. ***Ping* *Ping*** You check your phone and find that you now have four new quests as well as a new achievement. Yay...

You check the quests first because thats how you remember getting your job in the first place.

**New Quest:** _Cardboard blues._  
**Objective:** _Usually being homeless wouldn't be that bad but you have kids now. Find a bed for them to sleep in or social services will take them._  
**Rewards:** _+1 Home, +100 EXP, -?? G per week._

**Accept**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**New Quest:** _The learning curb._  
**Objective:** _Your child/children are at the required age to be in school. Unless you plan on home schooling them (20 INT needed for this path) you need to get them signed up._  
**Rewards:** _+1 Parent Point, +500 EXP._

**Accept**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**New Quest:** _Money doesn’t grow on trees._  
**Objective:** _No house, no job and 20 G to your name. Life is about to get hard, maybe it’s time to get a job._  
**Rewards:** _+1 Job, +100 EXP, ?? G per hour._

**Accept**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**New Quest:** _New father._  
**Objective:** _You have adopted/given birth to your first child. As a father you will have to care for your child/children or have them taken away._  
**Daily tasks:**  
_Wake them up on time (7am) [✔️]_  
_Feed them breakfast [✔️]_  
_Walk them to school/play with them (depending on age) [✔️]_  
_Feed them lunch (will automatically check if in school) [✔️]_  
_Play with them (will automatically check if in school) [✔️]_  
_Feed them dinner []_  
_Put them to bed []_  
**Weekly Rewards:** +245 EXP, +1 Parent Point

Crap, I mean it makes sense but still. You quickly check your **Player Stats** to see how much you have in G.

**\- Player Stats -**

**HP: 18/24**

**MP: 16/16**

**Lv: 5**  
_(7,255 EXP. You need 6,745 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 9**

**INT: 13**  
_(1+ to Arcana)_

**WIS: 15**  
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_  
_(+ 1 to Insight)_

**CHA: 12**  
_(+ 2 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 19**

**G: 255**

**D: 10**

Oh good! You not only kept your G from last time but you now had an extra 20 from that one achievement. Now that you know you have a little spending money you click **Yes** on accepting the 'Cardboard blues' quest. You can get a job after you find a place to live and a school. You aren't prepared to be a parent oh my god. As you remember, as soon as you click **Yes** the phone pulls up Google maps, three lines appear going in different directions. Each one has a price attached. You click on the cheapest one, 30 G per week, and call the number attached. It rings three times before a flirty sounding voice picks up.

"Hello... how may I be of serves?" 

You blink at the tone ***Ping* *Ping*** and your mind connects the dots, you just called a brothel. You'd hang up but it's the cheapest place and you're not one to quit. "Hi, I would like to rent one of your rooms for myself and my sons. I saw that you had a room open and thought I'd give you a ring."

"You and... your sons?" the flirty tone dies a little.

"Yes, both of them are in primary school. Now I saw on the ad that it was 30 G a week, does that still hold under the new... 'Management'?" You ask, you're still sitting on the floor like a loon but you don't care.

"I... umm, yes. Yes it does, are... are you sure you want to say here sir?" The flirty tone is dead.

"Okay look, I know I must seem like a horrible parent wanting to bring my kids to where you work but I'm low on cash and the only other option is in a house full of men I don't know. At least with you guys I have a locked door between my boys and the rest of the world."

"... I completely understand and I'm not judging you, I have kids of my own. The room is yours so long as you come down in the next two hours, I can't keep it reserved for longer."

You smile and start getting up. "I do want it, thank you." You then introduce yourself while your brushing the dirt off of your outfit.

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Bon-Bon." The line clicks off and you head over to the park to collect your kids, you'll look over the rest of your notifications later.

* * *

Bon-Bon is a very tall rabbit monster dressed like a slutty receptionist which, fair, she's also extremely nice and even gives Comet and Nova some cinna-bunnies. She blushes but smiles brightly when you proclaim her your new best friend forever. *Ping* As your new friend Bon-Bon takes it upon herself to introduce you to all of the other residence in the motel. All of them are tall slutty Rabbit monsters but they all melt at the sight of your boys and seem relieved that you don't make any passes at them. There is Amber, Cherry, Destiny, Ginger, Jade, Lola, Nevaeh, Raven, Scarlett, Tiffany and Unique. You all make plans to hang out the next night since it's their day off then Bon-Bon drops you off to your room with the number of the school her kids go to! Yes!

As your boys explore the room you call the school. the phone picks up on the first ring. "Good afternoon, my name is Toriel and I'm the headmaster of this school. How may I help you today?"

You swallow, you should have just gone back to the palace. "Good afternoon to you as well Toriel." You say politely before you introduce yourself. "I'm new to the area and have two sons at primary school level, your school was recommended to me by a friend."

"Really! How delightful though I must inform you that this is a mixed school meaning that monsters attend as well."

"That's fine, my sons are monsters. What is the protocol for students starting in the middle of a semester? Where can I pick up the sign up forms? Do I need to buy school uniforms?"

"... Your children are monsters?" She asks making you remember that she doesn't actually know you meaning you shouldn't act like you know her. God this is hard.

"Is that going to be a problem _Ma'am_?" You make your tone seem closed off ***Ping***

"No! Of course not, I'm a monster myself. It's just that I couldn't help but notice that you were calling from a human phone is all."

"Because I am a human. Again, is me being a single human father to two monster children going to be a problem?" You're tone is now sharp.

"Not at all sir, I'm sorry for upsetting you with my curiosity. To answer your questions in order; Not much, just some extra paperwork, you can pick up the forms at the school tomorrow while your sons attend a trial day and when that's all done we'll supply you with a few uniforms."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Can I have the schools address?" You write it down as she tells you, now you just have to figure out how to get there. You'll ask Bon-Bon later.

"Lovely, we'll see you tomorrow." She hangs up and you sigh in relief before ordering some food. Bon-Bon and Tiffany bring it up while snickering, apparently the delivery guy took one look at them and ran without asking for payment. Score! Free food.

* * *

With the little ones finally asleep you open up your phone and read through the rest of your notifications. God these things seem to multiply.

***Quest update***  
***Parent skill branch unlocked***  
***Family Tree function activated***  
***Item Update***  
***Character Sheet Update***  
***Secret Character sheet Update***  
***Five new Achievements***

**Quest:** _New father._  
**Objective:** _You have adopted/given birth to your first child. As a father you will have to care for your child/children or have them taken away._  
**Daily tasks:**  
_Wake them up on time (7am) [✔️]_  
_Feed them breakfast [✔️]_  
_Walk them to school/play with them (depending on age) [✔️]_  
_Feed them lunch (will automatically check if in school) [✔️]_  
_Play with them (will automatically check if in school) [✔️]_  
_Feed them dinner [✔️]_  
_Put them to bed [✔️]_  
**Weekly Rewards:** _+245 EXP, +1 Parent Point_

 **Quest:** _Cardboard blues._  
**Objective:** _Usually being homeless wouldn't be that bad but you have kids now. Find a bed for them to sleep in or social services will take them._  
**Rewards:** _+1 Home, +100 EXP, -30 G per week._

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Quest:** _The learning curb._  
**Objective:** _Your child/children are at the required age to be in school. Unless you plan on home schooling them (20 INT needed for this path) you need to get them signed up._  
**Rewards:** _+1 Parent Point, +500 EXP._

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

You quickly accept the rewards and move on to the next flashing icon.

**Parent skill branch.**

**I know what I'm doing.... I think?** _(1 Parent point required)_  
_Being a new parent is hard but you might be getting the hang of it._

 **LOCKED** _(I know what I'm doing.... I think? required)_

You spend your Parent point unlocking the next step.

**I know what I'm doing.... I think?**  
_Being a new parent is hard but you might be getting the hang of it._

**I can do this, I can do this...** _(1 Parent point required)_  
_You've maybe got the basics down. Now you just need to learn the rest..._

 **LOCKED** _(I can do this, I can do this... required)_

Once you're done with that you recheck the family tree.

**Y/N**  
**|**  
**_____|_____**  
**| |**  
**Nova Comet**  
**(Son) (Son)**

**\--------------------------------**

**Y/N Rus _______ Black**  
**(Father) (Father) (Uncle)**  
**|__________________|**  
**| |**  
**Nova Comet**  
**(Brother)**

Fuck! Rus was still their other father, you kind of expected this since you were still their father but having it confirmed hurts. It reminds you that no matter what you do you'll still be dragged back to that fucking house. You blink back the tears, take a deep breath and move on.

**Outfit:** [ _Stars in your eyes._ ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/523754631661087678/)  
**Rank:** _Legendary_  
**Location:** ~~_£"%"$^£!""._ ~~  
_This outfit was made with astronomers in mind. It's cute school girl nature makes the wearer look more youthful while the different star signs give off a mature air._  
_(+ 40 love with Sans, + 60 lust with Blue, +35 possessiveness with Razz, +80 reputation with ???)_

**Outfit:** [ _A princes crown_ ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/848224911066008371/)  
**Rank:** _Super Legendary_  
**Location:** ~~_^ &$W&E^&$_ ~~  
_This head dress cements your statice as a princess in the eyes of monsters, while it's worn inside the palaces or at formal events (The only places your allowed to wear it) you gain +10 of your lowest stat (DEX)._  
_(+40 reputation with All, +40 love with all monsters, - 40 love with all humans {Ally's are immune}, -5 lust with All)_

**Outfit:** [ _A princes suit_ ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/63402307234666627/)  
**Rank:** _Super Legendary_  
**Location:** ~~_"%^% &%^$%£_ ~~  
_This outfit was made by the royal tailer with one thing in mind. To make you stand out in a crowd, you are a princess and everyone should know that. While wearing this outfit all stats are given a +5 bonus._  
_(+40 reputation with All, +40 love with all monsters, - 40 love with all humans {Ally's are immune}, -5 lust with All)_

***Bonus***  
**You have a set!**  
**Set: Royal ascension**  
**Reward: 100 Diamonds**

**Accept Reward**

**[ Yes ] / [ No ]**

**Outfit:** [_The Creators Scarf_](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/25543922868345295/)  
**Rank:** _Super Legendary_  
**Location:** _"%^% &%^$%£_  
_This scarf belongs to the creator. You shouldn't have this! Why do you have this?! You need to find a way to give it back! Before they come to get it and no matter what you do, DON'T PUT IT ON!!!_  
_(+100 possessiveness with ???, +100 possessiveness with ???)_

You almost drop your phone in shock, what?! You try to take the scarf off but... it won't come off, you tug and yank but nothing! Okay, okay, calm down. So you can't get the scarf off, fine, you've certainly dealt with worse than a clingy piece of clothing. As you give it another tug you notice the writing again, this time you start to read it.

Remember that Blue and Dream are your friends

Remember the Error is not your friend

Remember to avoid Nightmare and his gang

Remember to never drink the purple paint

Remember to never drink the dark blue paint

Remember that you made a truce with Error

Remember that your brush is in the umbrella rack by the door

Remember to put your brush in the umbrella rack by the door

Remember not to insult Blue's boy toy

Remember to not let Blue's boy toy suck your cock (He's not good no matter what Blue says)

Remember not to fuck Blue's boy toy (Same problem as above)

What the fuck, you cannot have that showing while Comet and Nova are around. Whoever this Creator guy is he's an asshole. You see Nova shift and quickly stuff it into your shirt, once he settles you look at your phone again.

**Name: Nova**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 52**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 94**

**He wonders why he keeps having nightmares about you getting hurt, or why you're his mother in them...**

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Comet**

**HP: 10**

**Reputation:100**

**Trust: 100**

**Love: 100**

**Lust: -100 (permanent until out of stripes)**

**Possessiveness: 49**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 10**

**Sanity: 96**

**He's happy everyone at their new home is nice. He hopes uncle doesn't find you...**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Mutt**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 1**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 60**

**Sanity: 70**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Andy (Sugar)**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ????**

**Sanity: ???**

**He's wondering when you're supposed to turn up, he feels like you should already be here right?**

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Edge**

**HP: 862**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 80**

**Sanity: 90**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Blue**

**HP: 627**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 96**

**Sanity: 97**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Sans**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 47**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Jupiter**

**HP: 87**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 22**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\-------------------**

**Name: Papyrus**

**HP: 625**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 32**

**Sanity: 97**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\----------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Razz**

**HP: 926**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 87**

**Sanity: 97**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Red**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 56**

**Sanity: 84**

**He doesn't know you.**

**—————————————**

**Name: Mars**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 14**

**He doesn't know you.**

**————————————**

**Name: Stretch**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 43**

**Sanity: 56**

**He doesn't know you.**

**—————————————--**

**Name: Black**

**HP: 725**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 76**

**Sanity: 89**

**He doesn't know you.**

**——————————————**

**Name: Rus**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 50**

**Sanity: 77**

**He doesn't know you.**

**———————————————**

***Secret Character sheet***

**Name: Echo**

**HP: 1**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 7**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\----------------------**

**Name: Green**

**HP: 547**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 8**

**He doesn't know you.**

**\-------------------------**

**Name: Grim**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**He thinks that your going to hate the new DLC he added. Watching you cry is very entertaining.**

**\------------------------**

**Name: Reaper**

**HP: ???**

**Reputation: ???**

**Trust: ???**

**Love: ???**

**Lust: ???**

**Possessiveness: ???**

**Jealousy: ???**

**Danger Levels: ???**

**Sanity: ???**

**He's starting to see why his brother likes playing with you. You look very cute on the verge of a panic attack.**

**\--------------------------------------**

**Name: Zeus**

**HP: 1257**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He doesn't know you.**

**————————————**

**Name: Hades**

**HP: 0**

**Reputation: 0**

**Trust: 0**

**Love: 0**

**Lust: 0**

**Possessiveness: 0**

**Jealousy: 0**

**Danger Levels: 100**

**Sanity: 5**

**He doesn't know you.**

No one knows you but Grim and Reaper but you have no idea who they are so it's fine and Sans is alive! this is great! Last but not least, time to look at the new achievements!

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Hello stranger._  
_You met your first Skeleton and didn’t die! Well done! Keep up the good work and you might just make it!_  
**Reward:** _(+50 EXP)_

**Achievement Unlocked:** _That doesn't sound right..._  
_Since you have over 10 Wisdom you were able to use basic Insight to notice that something was off about the person you were talking to._  
**Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

**Achievement Unlocked:** _Aha!_  
_Since you have over 15 Wisdom you were able to use basic Insight to figure out what was off about the person you were talking to. Well done!_  
**Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

**Achievement Unlocked:** _First Friend!_  
_You have just made your first ever friend! Be sure to keep them happy or you just might become friendless again!_  
**Reward:** _(+100 EXP)_

**Achievement Unlocked:** _You talking to me?_  
_Since you have over 10 Charisma you were able to use basic Intimidation to get some one to back off, they'll think twice about crossing you again._  
**Reward:** _(+20 EXP)_

That looks cool, you decide to check your updated player stats just because you're already on your phone.

**\- Player Stats -**

**HP: 18/24**

**MP: 16/16**

**Lv: 5**  
_(8,065 EXP. You need 5,935 more EXP to level up)_

**STR: 14**

**CON: 11**

**DEX: 9**

**INT: 13**  
_(1+ to Arcana)_

**WIS: 15**  
_(+1 to Animal Handling)_  
_(+ 1 to Insight)_

**CHA: 12**  
_(+ 2 to Persuasion)_

**LUK: 19**

**G: 225**

**D: 110**

Awesome! Just as you're about to put your phone down it starts ringing, you dart out of the motel room so you don't wake up the boys then look down. It's Andy, answering the phone starts the quest you remind yourself as it rings and rings. You don't want to die again, you need to protect your boys. The phone continues to ring until it Andy hangs up... maybe male Andy is different from female Andy? The thought hangs around the back of your head until you cave and open the instant massager app.

 **Spice:** Hey Andy, sorry I missed your call. 

**Spice:** I was putting the boys to sleep. 

**Spice:** What's up?

 **Sugar:** Hey! 

**Sugar:** Where are you?

 **Sugar:** I'm worried man

 **Spice:** Didn't I tell you?

 **Spice:** Sorry dude

 **Spice:** Me and the boys decided to stay somewhere else.

 **Spice:** I know you vouched for these guys but I just...

 **Spice:** I don't want my sons around a bunch of randos with no locks between them

 **Sugar:** ...

 **Sugar:** ...

 **Sugar:** ...

 **Sugar:** _Read._

Well that's not good, you're contemplating calling Andy when you spot it. A black puddle is slowly forming in the motel hall, the bigger it gets the more your heart fills with dead so you shove your phone in your back pocket and dart into the room. You almost slam the door in your hast and your hands tremble as you click the door lock in place.

You stay up all night watching the floor in front of the doorway, the ink doesn't turn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you do when yo@$£"£%Somethings wrong.  
> a) Investigate  
> b) Ignore  
> c) Run
> 
> You finish the pap&^%£&&$%Somethings wrong.  
> a) Investigate  
> b) Ignore  
> c) Run
> 
> It's time for&*^$"££"$&^Somethings wrong.  
> a) Investigate  
> b) Ignore  
> c) Run

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undertale Multiverse Simulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635593) by [Misheru08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misheru08/pseuds/Misheru08)




End file.
